Belonging
by NellyBear85
Summary: Edward Masen had moved away from the big city to a small town, with his mother. Meeting his neighbors, he met a young lady he was fascinated by. She was different, sweet and wanted a life of her own. But her father had other plans for her life.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1 – Introductions

EPOV

I don't know how things will be, but I knew they would get better. My mother and I just moved out of the big city. She recently recovered from her ailment of Spanish influenza. She would have been fine, if she weren't trying to care for me, when I began to show the early signs of the disease.

My mother was a very nurturing woman and she had to do anything for her ailing son, even if it was costing her her own health. When nurses weren't available to come to our house, my mother did all she could for me. Thanks to my father, we got the best doctors money could buy.

Unfortunately, my father, Edward A. Masen Sr. was too far gone. We lost him in a matter of weeks. After he passed, my mother spilled further into her ailment, almost losing her will to live. She remembered she still had a son who needed her.

My father was a very successful lawyer, the same as his father. He wasn't an affectionate man. Though he loved my mother and me very much, he felt giving his wife and son all the luxuries of a fine home and other baubles were showing his love. He sent me to all the best schools, gave me the best piano he could find, all the finest jewelry and clothes for Mother and anything else we wanted. That was nice, but I truly wish I had more time with him.

He never said it, but I believed he was grooming me to follow in his footsteps. Maybe, I'm not sure what I want anymore. All I dreamed about, especially in the last few years, was becoming a solider. The thrill of war was an alluring call to me. To protect my home sounded perfect for me. My mother hated the idea of it and she praised the saints above when the Great War was over.

At least, she wouldn't be left alone now. My mother and I only had each other. She was still coping with the loss of my father. The home he built for her was only a painful reminder and she couldn't stay. We were now moving to the town of Cicero. It wasn't a large town, but it was coming up. "Edward, this is our new home." My mother pointed out a large off-white Victorian house, with a small veranda on the right side. To the left, there was a large window, which had to be from the living room.

I parked in front of the house in my father's Cadillac Touring Car. Well, it was mine now. Mother said she had no use for this vehicle. She didn't know how to drive it. The car was painted burgundy and Mother detested the color. Already here, our furniture from our Chicago house. My mother began instructing the workers on where she wanted everything, when another truck with an attached trailer parked behind the Cadillac.

Finally, Antonio was here. Antonio was my horse. He had silver fur with a black mane. I guided him to the back of the house, where the garage was expanded into a stable. Behind the house, there was open land, where I could ride him. Mother wanted land; so that she could make the garden she always wanted. She wanted to look out her windows and see green grass, not cobblestone streets and black pavement. She wanted to see nature.

There was a fence around a small section of the land, which would be his pen. My parents bought Antonio for me for my 17th birthday. They were hoping owning him would sway me from wanting to enlist.

Well, now we were starting a new life. In Chicago, my family's reputation made me very popular. And, to my father's happiness, especially among the young ladies. But none of them interested me. They were all the same in my eyes. I felt when they saw me; they saw the son of a wealthy lawyer that would take them into a lavish lifestyle. The goal of most of those young women in the big city was marrying into a wealthy family. I wasn't interested in any of that nonsense. My mother and I discussed my attendance to the University of Chicago Law School, where my father earned his degree there.

My name was already on the prospective students list since I was born. I wanted to make my father proud, even now, with him gone, but law didn't hold much interest for me. Maybe I would give it the college try. If it wasn't for me, my mother would understand.

"Edward, dear?" my mother called out. "Coming," I was in the parlor, playing my piano. I had to make sure it was still finely tuned from the move. My mother was speaking with a woman when I found her. "Mrs. Swan, this is my son, Edward Jr." The woman had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. She and my mother were the same height, "Hello, Edward."

I took her hand and kissed it, as I always did when I greeted a lady, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Swan." She smiled at me, "He is such a gentleman." My mother smiled, "Just like his father." Mother patted my back. "I was just inviting your mother over this afternoon for tea with my family. We live just across the street." She pointed to the pale blue house. The veranda spanned across the front of the house and down both sides. There were several flower boxes underneath the windows. The different color of the flowers was lovely, even from this distance.

My mother smiled, "We'd love to come." My mother was such a sociable person. It doesn't take her long to make friends. Mrs. Swan smiled, "Oh good. Then I can tell you all about your new neighbors, the good and the bad." My mother laughed. They were going to get along famously. My mother looked at me, "Get dressed, sweetheart." I kissed her cheek, "Yes, Mother." This move is just what she needed. My mother and I were on the threshold of new lives. I just wanted her to be happy.

That afternoon, I escorted my mother to the Swan's home. "Please come in," a small woman in a maid's uniform invited us in. She was a head shorter than my mother, with touches of gray in her temples. "You will be having tea with Mr. & Mrs. Swan in the garden." I had a feeling this afternoon's event would be dreadfully boring. High teas were nothing but sipping a bland drink and listening to mindless dribble. But I couldn't be rude.

Mrs. Swan invited us and I couldn't decline. I wasn't going to embarrass my mother. A tall man with dark hair came down the stairs, "Lauren, I have to report to the station." The maid nodded, "Yes, Mr. Swan." She gestured to us, "This is Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward Masen Jr. They were invited by Mrs. Swan for tea."

Mr. Swan looked at us, "Ah, yes. My wife told me you were coming." He shook my mother's hand, then mine, "I must apologize. I'm the chief of police and I must get to the station." My mother smiled, "Of course. We will have tea again soon." Chief Swan chuckled, "I hope so. Please, make yourselves at home." As he was putting on his coat, Chief Swan looked me over suspiciously, as if I were about to commit a crime.

Mrs. Swan came in through the kitchen door, "Mrs. Masen, Edward," she greeted us. We smiled at her, "Please come with me." We followed her to the back veranda, which was very big. It reminded me of the homes in the south, with enormous verandas, where the children played.

Beyond the veranda, hundreds of flowers hung over a low wooden gate. There were some flowers I couldn't identify. My mother gasped, "This is a beautiful garden." It reminded me of the story "The Secret Garden." Inside the garden, there was a swing hanging from one of the thick branches of a cherry blossom tree. There was a narrow stone path leading further into the garden.

"Yes, Bella absolutely loves flowers." My mother glanced at her, "I'm sorry, who?" Mrs. Swan smiled, "Oh yes, my daughter, Isabella. She's in there…" she gestured to the garden, "somewhere. She prefers to be called 'Bella' though." I tried to not roll my eyes. Of course she wouldn't mention she had a daughter.

Mrs. Swan seemed to be the type to gossip and having a daughter meet a wealthy lawyer's son never crossed her mind. You think I would be used to these ploys. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. For all I knew, this Isabella was 10 years old. She looked at us, "Please, let me show you her work."

"Her work?" my mother was greatly interested. "Yes. I swear that girl is Mother Nature herself. She doesn't want anyone walking off the path. They may harm one of her precious flowers." Mrs. Swan spoke about Isabella proudly. "And she abhors cut flowers as a gesture." Mrs. Swan led the way through the garden.

This conversation didn't hold my interest. I followed after them, looking at the landscape. Bella was very skilled. There were some flowers here from India. She seemed to like variety. Mrs. Swan and my mother compared Isabella and myself. From the way they spoke, Bella and I were competing with each other and we hadn't even met.

The path led down a slight decline and there was a small pond. "There she is," Mrs. Swan announced. Looking up, I saw her. Bella was sitting on a small bench, beneath an archway festooned with hanging freesias, lavender and lilacs. Some lilac petals fell in her dark hair, but she didn't notice. Part of her hair fell down her face, pass her shoulder. It escaped from the bun atop her head. She wore a lavender ankle-length dress. The color faded to white at the hem of her dress. She wore simple strapped shoes and sapphire earrings.

She hadn't noticed our arrival. Her ankles were crossed and a book was in her lap. I was right, Bella was about my age. "Bella?" her mother called her. She didn't respond and Mrs. Swan sighed, "My daughter." She went over to her and took the book from her hand, "Isabella?" Bella looked up at her mother in surprise, "I'm sorry," and looked back down at her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry, Mom."

Mrs. Swan smiled, "You and your Shakespeare." She gestured to me and my mother, "Dear, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward." When she looked at us, my heart stopped. It was as if time slowed. She gazed up from underneath her long dark lashes and smiled. Her eyes lit up, though they were dark brown. The color was like chocolate. Her smile was so sweet. A blush colored her face as she tucked her loose hair back.

Bella looked exactly like her mother, but she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. When she smiled, the archway she sat under lit up. When she spoke, it was the most beautiful sound, "Hello, it's lovely to meet you." My mother smiled at her, "It is lovely to meet you too." She looked back at me, I hadn't moved an inch. I was locked in my stance staring at her; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had a subtle beauty that was mesmerizing.

"Edward?" my mother scolded, under her breath. I blinked and shook my head minutely, "I'm sorry. I'm please to make you acquaintance, Isabella." She stood off her bench and walked over to us with her mother. I took her hand and kissed it. Her skin was as soft as a rose petal, with a slight fragrance of the flowers she sat under. As I held her hand, her finger curled around mine.

"Sweetheart, Mrs. Masen and her son will be joining us for tea." Bella smiled and nodded, "All right, Mom. I'll go help Lauren with the preparations." She looked up at me, then to my mother, "If you'll excuse me." She walked past us, up the path. Involuntarily, I took one step in her direction. I wanted to follow her. "Let me show you the rest of the garden." My mother and Mrs. Swan walked around the garden and I followed behind, becoming more anxious to get back to the house.

Bella was beautiful, yes, but there was something more about her. She was reading 'Taming of the Shrew.' When I was introduced to other young ladies, they were greatly interested love stories. That story was about a wildly rebellious woman who refused to fall into line. Was Bella like that?

The ladies chatted lightly, almost forgetting I was there. Finally, we reached the house and Bella placing a tray on the table. "Lauren, could you be a dear and please bring me the saucers." Her voice was like bells. When she saw us, she smiled again, "Everything's ready." She was standing at a decorative small iron-wrought table, with four chairs. Their maid pulled out my mother's and Mrs. Swan's chairs and I pulled Bella's. She smiled at me, "Thank you." I couldn't help smiling back.

My mother noticed that I hardly looked away from her. She gently nudged me underneath the table and smiled. My mother and I didn't need to communicate verbal to know what the other was thinking. Mrs. Swan was greatly interested as to why we moved from such a large city. "Yes, my husband passed away from Spanish Influenza."

I squeezed her hand, knowing it was still difficult for her to talk about him. Bella's eyes saddened. The chocolate of her eyes melted as they grew sad. "Edward and I had a bout with it as well, but we were treated in time." "Oh my," Mrs. Swan gushed pouring my mother's tea.

They talked for a long time. Bella listened intently to their conversation. I tried not to be obvious as I watched her. She was such a lady. Offering to replenish our tea and cookies, her hands folded daintily in her lap and quiet and reposed. Thinking of my father, I believed he would have approved of her.

From time to time, I noticed she glanced at me, sometimes over her teacup. Mrs. Swan's topic moved back to Bella, "She was the top of her class in school and in her equestrian classes. Oh, and she is a wonderful cook." Bella blushed, "Mom, stop."

My mother smiled, "Well, so was Edward and he is an amazing musician. You should hear him play. He's actually written a few compositions of his own." Bella looked at me, "I would love to listen to you play, especially to hear your own work." The four of us continued to talk, "Oh, Edward is going to attend the University of Chicago Law School. That's where his father went." I sighed, "Mother, you know I'm still undecided about that."

She looked at me, "It's what your father wanted, Edward." I knew this, but it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. "With all due respect," Bella spoke up, "Mrs. Masen, but what does Edward want?" I looked at her. No one had ever asked that. "Isabella!" her mother scolded her. "I'm so sorry," she tried to make up for her daughter's social faux pa.

My mother smiled encouragingly at Bella, "No, no, no. I like that. A young lady who speaks her mind. Do not suppress that. Young women need that." Mrs. Swan scoffed, "Please don't encourage her." Taking up her teacup, Bella making a face. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my smile. She looked up at me, smiling back. She almost communicated with me, like I did with my mother. Our afternoon progressed into the evening hours. Lauren brought out a lamp for the table, replenishing the teapot, sandwiches and cookies.

Our mothers continued to brag about us. Bella was known for her piano skills and the violin as well. Before it was too dark, Bella showed us her prized possession by Mrs. Swan's request. "I'll be right back." As she stood, I stood with her, as it is custom to do when a lady stands.

When she was back, Bella was riding atop a white and tawny brown horse. Like a lady, she was riding side-saddle, "This is Honey." She patted her horse's neck, "I inherited her from my grandmother." She and I had something in common, horseback riding. Her mother spoke of how Bella was able to jump since she was seven years old.

Bella made an uncomfortable expression and turned the horse around. She was limping a bit when she returned. I've heard it was uncomfortable to ride side-saddle. I truly liked Mrs. Swan and especially, Bella. She was so different from the other young women I've met. Something different was definitely something I was interested in.


	2. Dinner Guests

Chapter 2 – Dinner Guests

EPOV

The clock inside chimed 6 p.m. "Oh my goodness," Mrs. Swan was shocked, "Is it that late already?" Bella looked just as embarrassed as her mother did, "We're so sorry for taking up your evening." My mother and I smiled at each other, "Don't be. This was a wonderful afternoon." Bella smiled, taking up the tray of tea, "Excuse me a moment." The tray wobbled in her hand and I stabled it with my own, "Allow me." Her eyes stared into mine for a brief moment and I was already lost in hers.

She blushed, probably from our hands touching underneath the tray, "Thank you." "Excuse us." I followed her into the kitchen, "Just put it there," she gestured to the counter. She went over to the kitchen island, beginning to fold napkins. Under the bright chandelier lights, there was something different about her hair. Bella had some red coloring to her hair.

"Isabella?" She turned and looked at me, smiling, "Please, call me Bella." It came to me I was calling her by her full name. I chuckled at her nickname. In Italian, it meant beautiful, and that she was. "Bella?" "Yes, Edward?" she smiled sweetly. "Is there something different about your hair, in the light I mean?" She giggled, covering her smile, "Yes. I have a hue of red in my hair. It's natural. I'm told I get it from Gran Swan." My eyes looked at the shade of red, "It's lovely." "Thank you," she blushed again.

We went back out to the veranda. I held the door for her and she smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a gentleman?" I smiled at her, "Not lately." She looked away from me, "Well, I'll be sure to remind you as often as I can." I watched after her as she walked back to the table. Bella was very interesting, indeed.

"Please, I insist. It's your first night in your new home. Your kitchen is unpacked yet. And my husband would love some time with you since he missed this afternoon." My mother looked at me, as Bella went to stand by her mother, "We've been invited for dinner." I glanced at Bella and she nodded to me, smiling, "We would love to." Just then, Lauren spoke from inside the house, "Welcome home, Mr. Swan."

"They're still on the veranda with the Masens." I went to stand by my mother, not before pulling out Bella's seat again. Lauren showed Mr. Swan and another man out to us. He had dull red hair and dark blue eyes. He was looking straight at Bella. When she looked up, her smile had fallen slightly. "Dear, I've invited Damon to dinner." Mrs. Swan smiled, "Alright. Bella and I have invited the Masens for dinner." I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were cast down and she was clutching her hands in her lap.

Bella sighed deeply, "I will let… um, Lauren know to set extra places." She got up, walked to her father, kissed his cheek and rushed into the house. "I'm sorry, this is Damon Chambers." Chief Swan gestured to his guest. "He works in the law firm by the station." Mr. Chambers was slightly older than I was, possibly in his mid-20s. He shook my mother's hand, then mine.

Bella was back, coming out of the door on the other side of the veranda, "Lauren said dinner was ready." She turned back into the kitchen, as if she were hiding. This afternoon, she was light and sweet, but now, she was resigned and shy. During dinner, I sat with her and Damon sat on her other side. She was sandwiched between us, but she was leaning towards me. I was glad about that.

"Mr. Chambers, how did you meet Mr. Swan?" my mother asked. He smiled at her, "Chief Swan helped my grandmother when someone was breaking into her house. She spoke highly of him." Everything was delicious. "Would you like some more pasta?" Bella offered me. Damon looked back to her, almost scowling, "I'd love some. Thank you, Bella."

She smiled and continued to eat quietly. Suddenly, she flinched and closed her eyes. "Mr. Chambers, would you care for more pasta too?" she woodenly turned to him and he smiled brightly, "Thank you very much. Everything has been wonderful." She sighed, "Thank you."

My mother looked at her, "Bella, you made dinner?" She smiled, "Yes, actually, I prepared everything and Lauren cooked it." She gave credit where it was due; another kind quality. Mr. Chambers asked about over lives in Chicago. "Edward Anthony Masen? Senior?" My mother nodded, "My husband." Mr. Chambers' fork slipped from his fingers, "I've always wanted to meet him." Of course Mr. Chambers would know about my father. His reputation reached as far as Philadelphia.

After dinner and dessert, which was a delicious strawberry shortcake, my mother and I departed for the evening. "Bella, you must give me the recipe for the cake." My mother loved to bake. "Of course. I can also give you my recipe for chocolate cream pie." My mother was falling in love with Bella.

"It was lovely having you here for this evening," Mrs. Swan saw us to the door. Bella was tending to the flowers in the window boxes. Of course, they were her handiwork. She hummed lightly as she tilted a watering can over them. She smiled at us, "Please come again soon."

From the light of the front hall, her eyes were lightened, becoming deep pools again. "Good night, Mrs. Swan," I kissed her hand again. She smiled, "Please, you must come again. I would love to hear you play the piano." I nodded, "Whenever you like." Bella giggled as she looked at us.

While our mothers said good night to each other, I went to bid Bella a good night. "Good night, Isabella." She scowled; had I offend here? "Edward, I've asked you to please call me 'Bella.'" I shrugged, "I know. Good night, Bella," and I kissed her hand. "Edward," I looked up at her, "have a good evening."

We smiled at each other, "And you, as well." The two of us looked at each other, until my mother called me. As when entered the house, I saw Bella was still on her veranda, tending to the flowers.

* * *

BPOV

The wind blew lightly through the garden. I inhaled the scent of all the flowers. No matter how many times I sat on my bench, that smell was still so sweet to me. "You are called plain Kate, And bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst; But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate, For dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate, Take this of me, Kate of my consolation."

Taming of the Shrew was such a wonderful story. Romeo & Juliet was my favorite, but this story was a classic in its own right. Here in my garden, on my bench, I was truly in my own world. The rhythm of Shakespeare's' words was so moving to me. "Kiss me Kate, we will be married o' Sunday." The book suddenly disappeared from my hands. I looked up, to see my mother looking at me, "Isabella?" I apologized quickly, seeing that she wasn't alone.

My mother looked at the book she took from me, "You and your Shakespeare." Our guests smiled at us, well, at least woman was. The young man with her just stared. It made me feel awkward as he looked at me. The mother and son, which I assumed they were, both had bronze hair, but she had with green eyes. This young man couldn't keep his eyes off of me. They were Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward Jr. They moved here from Chicago. My mother, trying to get to know our new neighbors, invited them for tea.

I'd better go help Lauren prepare. Excusing myself, I went to the house, away from the staring green eyes. I looked back at the garden from the veranda. Why was Edward Masen staring at me? "Bella, is everything alright?" I nodded, "Yes, Lauren. I was just coming to help you get the tea ready." Lauren tucked my loose strand of hair back into my bun, "He's very handsome."

My head turned slowly back to Lauren's smiling face, "That doesn't impress me… much." She chuckled as she went back into the kitchen. Lauren knew me so well. She's been with our family since I was 4 years old. She bought me the teacups and I set them on the table. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking up, waiting for my mother to return with our guests.

After a few moments, their voices were coming from the garden. My heart jumped a bit, which was curious. During tea and getting to know our neighbors, I learned that Edward was a gentleman. He held out my chair and stood when I stood.

During tea, we found out that Edward was the son of a wealthy lawyer. That would make my father happy. But I didn't care about all that, I was more interested in what kind of person Edward was. As the afternoon progressed, I began to like Edward and Mrs. Masen. Finding out he could play the piano, I would love to hear him play. He even wrote his own compositions.

The hours passed into the evening without any of us noticing. As the clock chimed, we realized it was late. Lauren was already preparing dinner. My mother apologized for monopolizing their entire afternoon and evening. Hastily, I tried to take in the tea set. The tray almost fell, when another hand caught it, "Allow me."

My skin blushed as I realized his hand was on mine under the tray. "Thank you." Edward followed me into the kitchen. I began folding the napkins for dinner. The light from the chandelier cast my shadow on the counter. "Isabella?" Oh, I hated that name. "Please, call me Bella." It was what Gran called me and it's what I preferred.

Edward commented on the red in my hair, "It's lovely." Edward really was a gentleman. He held the veranda door for me. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a gentleman?" He smiled a crooked smile that was attractive, "Not lately." His sarcasm was attractive as well, "Well, I'll be sure to remind you as often as I can." Why did I say that? I practically threw myself at him and I just met him.

Going back to the table, my mother was inviting them to dinner and Edward accepted. Edward and I sat by our mothers again, when I heard Lauren greet my father. Coming onto the veranda, I saw my father wasn't alone. Oh no, not Damon. He's pursued me relentlessly. Damon Chambers worked in the law firm downtown and was close with my father. My father has subtly shown his preference for Mr. Chambers.

"He would be a fine match for you, Bella," I remembered my father telling me. My stomach churned when Dad informed us that Mr. Chambers was staying for dinner too. I sighed, "I will let… um, Lauren know to set extra places." In the kitchen, Lauren was preparing the trays for dinner. "Could you please, set three more places at the table? Mrs. Masen, her son and Mr. Chambers are staying for dinner." I leaned against the counter, folding my arms.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" I shook my head, "I was having such a good day." I groaned, "I don't want endure another meal with this man. I don't like Mr. Chambers." She patted my arm, "Why is that?" I looked up at Lauren from underneath my eyelashes, "I don't like the way he looks at me. And it's painfully obvious my father wants me to be with him." Lauren kissed my forehead, "He only wants what's best for you."

I shook my head, "No, he wants what's best for him. To use his daughter to climb the social ladder." Lauren handed me a glass of water, "This is the life we women face." The cool water was soothing, "Well, I hate it." Lauren patted my arms, "Dinner's ready. Go." Avoiding being close to Mr. Chambers, I took the kitchen door to the veranda. "Lauren said dinner is ready."

At the dinner table, Edward held out my chair for me again and I sat with him during dinner. I tried to remain objective as Mr. Chambers, as he sat at my other side. I felt like I was a prize they were competing to win. It was sort of sweet. Our parents talked and Mrs. Masen asked Mr. Chambers about his work, comparing it to her husband's. Damon knew of Edward's father. This conversation was so boring.

"Would you like some more pasta?" I offered Edward. He smiled at me, "I'd love it. Thank you, Bella." I was placing the bowl back, when someone kicked me under the table. My mother was looking at me with angry eyes and pursed lips. Her eyes darted to Mr. Chambers, then back to me quickly. "Mr. Chambers, would you care for more pasta?"

I turned to him and he smiled at me, "Thank you very much. Everything has been wonderful." His hand brushed mine and I tried not to cringe. "Thank you," I turned away from him. Mrs. Masen was smiling at me, "Bella, you made dinner?" I laughed once, "Yes, I did. Actually, I prepared everything and Lauren cooked it."

Damon was enjoying the cake I made, claiming it was his favorite. Ugh, this man was insufferable. After the meal, I helped Lauren clear the table and went to tend to my flowers in the window boxes. My flowers took me back to my world. My mother was saying goodbye to the Masens. Edward bent to kiss my hand. I tried to hide my excitement. He was a very handsome, talented young man. "Please, you must come again."

I remained on the front porch as the Masens crossed the street to their home. "Isabella?" my father called me. My hand tightened on the handle of the watering can. "Coming." He was in his study, with Mr. Chambers, smoking. The smoke billowed in my face, making me coughed. "Sorry darling," my father opened a window. I coughed again, walking over to the open window.

Clean air blew in and I inhaled at it. "Mr. Chambers wanted to thank you again for a lovely dinner." I smiled, almost grimacing, "That's not necessary." Mr. Chambers stood up, "No. It was wonderful, as usual. You're a magnificent cook." He took up my hand and kissed it, looking at me. I tried to keep my face composed, as I took my hand back, "Thank you." My father chuckled, "Isabella, perhaps you could play something for us?" He was gesturing to the piano. I bit my lip, "Umm, actually…." My father looked at me, "I think it would be lovely if you did." I knew that tone. It was a 'do it or you're in trouble' tone.

I nodded, "Of course, Dad" and I went to sit at the piano. My fingers glided along the keys, playing a somber tune, expressing my annoyance. "Dear, please something lighter?" my father requested. How I wanted to bang my head on to the piano. "Of course" and I began to play Blue Danube. They applauded and my mother had joined them. "Thank you. If you'll excuse, I think I'll retire for the night." I walked out of the room, after kissing my parents and smiling at Mr. Chambers, telling him good night.

From my room, I heard their conversation. My dad's study was nearly beneath my room, "She is such a lovely girl," Mr. Chambers remarked. "Oh yes, we're so proud of her." Always could count on my mom to brag about me, "She's been accepted to the College of Saint Benedict in Minnesota, Vassar and Barnard College in New York." My mom wanted me to go to college. She wanted me to get the education she wasn't able to receive herself.

"Yes, well, she has plenty of time for college. First Isabella needs to focus on more important things," my father interjected. What could be more important than getting a proper education? From my dad's opinion, he thought the most important thing for me to do was get married. Groaning, I went to lay across my bed.

Chief Swan wants me to marry and be submissive. To be one step behind my husband, maintain his home and have children. Besides the first bit, that sounded wonderful, but I wanted more. Frustrated, I went to sit at my window. It looked out to the street. Countless of times I stared at this road, wondered where it went, where it ended. More than anything, I wanted to my own life. My father will have me marry a wealthy young man, who will only care about the way I look. That's not enough. I want my husband to care about my mind, my opinions, but that was a fantasy.

I didn't know what the big deal was about me getting married. I wasn't that pretty. My redeeming qualities was that I was a great gardener, a wonderful cook, I cared about animals, knew how to keep a home and a fairly good musician. And yet, there was something that young men found so appealing. Maybe it was the allure of the forbidden. I was Police Chief Swan's only daughter, his only child. To get me was a true challenge.

Who would dare cross the chief of police to get his lone daughter? In Cicero, my reputation was flawless. I was top in school, well-dressed and well-mannered. I was quiet, reserved, stylishly dressed, as my parents raised me that way. One of those few young men that my father accepted was Damon Chambers. He was 26 years old and up & coming lawyer in his firm.

Lost in my thoughts, the lights from the top floor window of the Masens house turned on. Moving across one of the windows, a silhouette moved to open a window. Edward sat at his sill, taking up a book. I mimicked him, with my copy of Taming of the Shrew was in my hands. I tried to maintain my concentration. He was nice to look at, after all. From the corner of my eye, I would glance at him. I wonder if he knew I was here. Finishing the chapter, I closed the book and looked up. My neck rolled, trying to loosen the stiffness. Looking out the window, Edward was looking back at me. I smiled and waved; he did the same. I closed my curtains, still smiling. My father may not approve, but Edward Masen was accepted by me.


	3. Preference

Chapter 3 – Preference

BPOV

The Masens were frequent visitors in my parents' home for the past two months. The early spring became warmer, which kept me outside all the time. There was always something to do in my garden. Mrs. Masen, or as she instructed me to call her Ms. Elizabeth, began to work with me in my garden. "Every time some calls me 'Mrs. Masen,' I look for my mother in law." She wanted some ideas to create her own. She wanted to add vegetable and a few apple trees to hers.

Ms. Elizabeth had taken to grocery shopping with my mother. For the first few trips, I accompanied them and so did Edward. He and I were able to speak more, without interruptions. "What got you into gardening?" I smiled at my first memory of planting flowers, "My grandmother. When we moved into our house and she saw how big the yard was, she just wanted a large garden. She had the swing set up for me. I would sit there and she would read to me, which also started my interest in reading." The memories came to me, "Because of Gran, I became addicted to the written word. She would send me books from around the world. She would be gone a few weeks at a time, but she always came back with gifts for me."

Edward offered me his arm, "You were greatly influenced by your grandmother." I giggled, accepting his gesture, "She and I were alike in a lot of ways. When she passed away," my walking slowed and I bit my lip. "Bella?" Edward waited for me, "are you alright?" I sighed and wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry, it's still difficult to accept she's…." I looked up at him and his face was saddened. "I understand all too well." I half-smiled, "I lost Gran last year too. She's the one who left me Honey."

I smiled and chuckled a bit, "Honey was the daughter of her horse, Bumblebee. I actually have pictures of me riding Honey when she was a pony." Edward nodded his head, "I would love to see those pictures." My eyes flashed up to him, "No, you wouldn't." I told him about the few gifts my grandmother sent me.

"It was a beautiful dress from India. All the English girls were wearing them. My parents were concerned that I was getting spoiled. Gran said that was her job. Parents had to say 'no' but grandparents got to say 'yes.'" Edward laughed and he told me about his grandparents. His grandmother believed in the same philosophy. They died in the Titanic tragedy. "They were returning from England to be with him for his birthday." My heart broke at that news.

We spent the afternoon in the marketplace, laughing and talking. The four of us sat a small table in a small restaurant. "You must try the ice-cream sundaes here. This is one of my favorite places," I recommended to Edward. We were sitting next to each other, as our mothers gossiped. "What would you recommend, then?" I smiled brightly, "The Mount Vesuvius. It's an amazing sundae, but you cannot finish it by yourself. It has vanilla ice cream, on top of fresh brownies, with hot fudge, whipped cream and I normally get it with fresh strawberries too."

Edward looked at me for a brief moment, "That sounds wonderful, if you'll share it with me." I tried not to blush, but my body betrayed me. Edward's eyes smoldered into mine as he spoke. "I will." He ordered for the table. Normally, I hated when someone did that, but with Edward, I didn't mind. Looking around the restaurant, I cringed internally. Edward must have felt my tension, "Is something wrong?"

My mother looked at me and followed my eyes. Damon Chambers had just entered. "Darling, be nice," My mother cautioned. Damon noticed me and came over to our table. Edward stood as Damon came closer. "Oh, Mr. Masen," Mr. Chambers held out his hand, "It's nice to see you again." They shook hands. "And Mrs. Masen, of course," Mr. Chambers took Ms. Elizabeth's hand. "Of course, it is always lovely to see Chief Swan's lovely wife and his _beautiful_ daughter." My heart just fell into my stomach.

He kissed mine and my mother's hands. "Oh, I got a call from Chief Swan, inviting me to dinner again." Well, there goes any prospect for a peaceful evening. I bit my lip, "Oh, well Mom and I have invited the Masens as well. So we'll see you tonight." Edward was about to protest, until I kicked him under the table. Thankfully, Mr. Chambers was looking at my mother at the time. I looked at Edward and he picked up on my expression. He nodded at me.

Mr. Chambers' cut his eyes at Edward, "Well, then. I will see you all tonight." He nodded to the table and left for the counter. My mother looked at me and I shrugged, "I panicked." "Bella, dear, I don't know if Edward and I could make it tonight," Ms. Elizabeth explained. I took her hand, "Please, Ms. Elizabeth, I would love it if you two came." I widened my eyes as I stared at her. She bit her lip, then sighed, "Then we would love to."

My mother folded her arms and shook her head, "You fell for 'The Look.'" My eyes narrowed at my mother. Ms. Elizabeth looked at her, "What look?" My mother began to explain, "Bella has big brown eyes and when she widens them, she like's a puppy and you can't resist her. She did it to her father and me all the time when she was a child. I think it's only gotten more powerful since she gotten older."

I gritted my teeth and Edward chuckled. I looked at him, "That's not funny." "Yes, it is." My shoulders slumped, "And you don't have anything like that?" Before, he and I could debate the matter further, our shared sundae arrived. Edward looked at it, "Now I see why you can't finish it by yourself." There was a mountain of vanilla ice cream on top of three huge squares of brownies. Hot fudge and strawberry preserves dripped over the confection. I laughed, taking up my spoon, "I never said I couldn't finish it by myself. I said _you_ couldn't."

Before dinner, my father and Mr. Chambers were in his study. I overheard their conversation as I walked by, "Of course my daughter likes you." I rolled my eyes, my father didn't know me. "She seems to prefer the Masen boy. Since they moved here, they're always having dinner here the same nights I do." I smiled deviously, while wiping off the serving dish. My father sighed, "My wife is just trying to welcome them to the neighborhood. Also, Elizabeth and Renee have become fast friends. Besides, Bella may just bond with Edward because they are closer in age. She needs someone to provide her with a stable life." Charlie's hand rested on Damon's shoulder.

"All right, I won't give up then. Your daughter is worth it." I wanted to gag. Something came to mind, so I rushed off to the kitchen. Looking over the plates Lauren prepared, I had a devious thought. I didn't want Mr. Chambers to stay after dinner, so maybe he should get sick during the meal. I knew he had a slight allergy to pepper. While Lauren's back was turned, I sprinkled some on Mr. Chambers' plate. It was wrong and I would take up for Lauren if my parents say something to her.

During dinner, I tried to be objective to Mr. Chambers, trying to speak with him, but I much preferred speaking to Edward. Edward was actually interested in what I had to say. During dinner, Mr. Chambers was constantly clearing his throat. He was frequently drinking his water. I tried not to smile and feigned concern, "Are you all right?" He cleared, "I think I need to go home," Mr. Chambers explained. His voice was somewhat raspy.

My parents saw him to the door and I was in the kitchen, getting the desserts ready. Tonight, we were having key lime pie, Edward's favorite. Lauren looked at me, "It's interesting. I hadn't used a speck of pepper for dinner and I found the bottle on the counter. I wonder how that happened." I shrugged, "It's a mystery." Lauren and I smiled at each other, "Bella, I love you but you are a vicious girl."

I kissed Lauren's cheek, "I learned for the best." She laughed and took out the dessert tray, me following behind her. During dessert, my father expressed his concern for Mr. Chambers. Every time he did, I had to hide my smile and Edward noticed every time I did that.

Edward and I sat in front of the fireplace, talking. "Bella, you are amazing. This pie is delicious." My head bowed a bit, "Thank you." From the corner of my eye. I noticed my father looking at us from time to time. While everyone ate, Edward began playing the piano, by his mother's request. He began playing Mozart's Greensleeves. I loved that piece, but he was making it so somber. I sat with him and played the same melody, on a lighter note. The music we played together flowed nicely. While we played, our hands met on the keys and we looked at each other from the corner of our eyes.

He smiled a crooked smile that I found breathtaking. My shoulder nudged him and he nudged me back. When we finished, our parents applauded. I didn't turn back to bow. My hands began playing Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. Edward kept up with me easily. I smirked, playing the melody a little faster. He still followed effortlessly. Finishing the piece, I gave up, "Fine, you're the better player." He chuckled, "You did quite well, for a woman." My head turned sharply at him, "Do not go down that road with me," I warned.

His shoulder nudged me again, "Don't be offended. I didn't mean it." He offered me his hand, helping me up from the piano seat. His touch always sent a spark through my skin. The both of us sat at the fireplace. Ms. Elizabeth smiling as she watched us. Were our parents just watching every move we made? It seemed that way.

My mother and Ms. Elizabeth were so consumed in their own conversation, while my father read. It was clear that our mothers were happy that Edward and I were getting along so well. However, my father wasn't. He was somewhat scowling over his newspaper. I didn't care; it was clear I preferred Edward over Mr. Chambers and it didn't matter if my father wasn't happy about that fact.

After that evening, Mr. Chambers left word that he was fine. I sent an apology explaining that I had added pepper to the meal, when he informed us of his allergy. My apology was not sincere. Mr. Chambers became a frequent visitor. It would seem he took my insincere apology too seriously. I wondered if he saw Edward as competition. Also, he had begun to send tokens to my home.

When I returned home from the marketplace, there was a large bouquet of freesias on the couch in the living room. "Bella, Mr. Chambers sent you those," my father informed me. My eyes narrowed at the bouquet, I _hated_ receiving cut flowers as a gesture. However, still pretending to be good, I faked appreciation, "I noticed. I'll have to thank him." His face lit up from my insincerity, "Well, he'll be here for dinner tonight. You can thank him then." I nodded and gathered the freesias.

Out in my garden, I sat on my swing, shaking my head. These beautiful flowers will wither in day in a matter of days. What a waste. "Bella?" My body jumped from the familiar voice, "Edward." Edward looked dashing in his pale suit. He smiled at me, then walked closer. His eyes noticed the flowers in my hand, "Those are lovely." I groaned in disgust, "For now. I hate subjecting flowers to a slow death in a decorative vase."

My hand gestured out to the garden, "_These_ flowers are lovely. They grow and thrive this way. The way nature intended." He sighed a quiet laugh, "I may never buy my mother cut flowers again. You're quite passionate about this." I tried to hide my smile and failed, "I love nature and all things natural. For example, I love blue jays and robins. I see them all the time in the garden, but I never had the heart to capture one. They don't deserve to be locked in cages. Things as beautiful as that should be free."

Edward's eyes were on my face, "I know exactly what you mean." We looked at each other, but he broke the trance, "I have something that you might like." From his pocket, he produced a flat circle, "On one side, a robin." He turned the pendant over, "On the other a cage." He held the two attached strings to the pendant and twirled them, "The two images become one in the spinning." As the pendant turned, the image of the robin was within the cage. I laughed, "Oh, you know magic." Edward snickered, "This is for you." He placed the pendant in my hand.

I invited him for lemonade on the veranda. As always, Edward held out my seat for me. "Who sent you the freesias?" "Mr. Chambers," I sneered the name. He sighed, setting his glass down, "Well, he must not know you well. Your mother told us that the first day we met her." I smiled at my mother's gossip, "That's my mother." I looked at the freesias, setting them down on the table, "Well, these won't be a complete lose. I can make them into a bath oil."

Edward touched one of the flowers in the bouquet, "How will you do that?" I smiled at him, "I'll show you." Getting up from the table, we went into the kitchen, where I took out my mortar and pestle. Plucking some of the freesias and placing it into the mortar, I began crushing it with the pestle. When the flower was a fine dust, I pointed to a jar on the shelf, "Pass me that oil." His hand brushed mine as he handed me the jar.

Edward watched out as I made the bath oil. "Where did you learn to do this?" I laughed once, "Guess?" He chuckled, "Your grandmother." I looked up at him, "Exactly." The oil was done and I poured the contents into a vial, "And this is my floral bath oil. Here…" I poured out more into another vial, "Give this to your mother. I'm sure she'll love it." He took it, examining the vial in his hand, "Thank you. I'm sure she will."

"If you ever need anymore," we looked at each other, "please, let me know. I also make oil that you can burn in your room." His eyebrows furrowed, "How do you do that?" My finger tapped the vial, "Pour the oil in with your lamp oil and let it burn for about 30 minutes and the room will have a floral scent, depending on how much you use." I knew I should stop talking, but I couldn't help myself, "I discovered that myself. A few months ago, I was having trouble sleeping and I read the scent of lavender helps you sleep. So, I made some lavender oil for my bath and it helped. But it wasn't enough. I was looking at my lamp, praying for sleep. That's when it came to me. I combine the oils and let them burn together. In 30 minutes, I could smell the lavender and 10 minutes later, I was dreaming." I smiled, but regretted what I said. What if he didn't like girls who knew too much? Edward folded his arms, "You are a very inventive girl."

I cringed a bit, "Thank you." Edward smiled at me, "I must say, girls who think about things is rare. I like it." I was flattered, "And I have to say, most men would find it… wrong that a woman had a mind of her own. Thank you for being different." Edward chuckled and started guiding me back to the veranda, "I agree with my mother. Girls who speak their minds _and_ use them are very good."

"I really appreciate that. At least you two do." The kitchen door opened to Lauren coming in. She smiled at us, "Bella, dear, Mr. Chambers' here." She looked back and stepped into the kitchen, closing the door, "Edward, Mr. Swan doesn't know you're here. And you two shouldn't be alone together." He nodded his head, "Say no more. You're right. I don't want either of you to be in trouble." He kissed my hand and walked past me, "Good evening ladies," and he ducked out the veranda door.

I couldn't hide my smile and Lauren noticed. My hand clutched at the pendant in my pocket, when I heard his voice, "It is wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Swan and where is your lovely daughter?" My smile fell and I rolled my eyes, walking into the dining room for an insufferable dinner.


	4. Gesture

Chapter 4 – Gesture

EPOV

I watched Bella as she prepared the bath oil and listened to her story on where she learned to do it. I was making a mental list about her; she was smart, spoke her mind, sweet, an amazing cook, loved immensely, respectful, kind to nature and beautiful. Her beauty was the first thing I noticed about her, but that wasn't the reason I kept coming back. I was a moth and she was the flame. We have lived here for a few months, and like in Chicago, young ladies cut their eyes at me in interest.

On one of our trips to the marketplace, Bella and I were walking along the shop fronts. "Bella," a young woman with light hair walked towards us. Bella's shoulders slumped a bit, "Hello Meredith." Bella looked at me, "Edward Masen, this is Meredith Davenport." Meredith smiled at me and offered her hand. I kissed it and she giggled, "I've heard so much about you, Edward. Bella, are you keeping him all to yourself."

Bella smiled, "Of course not. Edward and I were just going through town." Meredith looked at Bella with scathing eyes, "Well, no one knows this town better than I do. Edward, perhaps I would show you our town?" Bella's hand clutched at her parasol's handle. She had told me about Meredith and her friends. They weren't the kindest ladies to Bella. They reminded me of those young ladies I tried to avoid.

Meredith waited for my answer. My hand took Bella's hand, wrapping it around my arm, "I think Bella is doing a wonderful job as my guide. I wish to continue with her, thank you, Ms. Davenport." The two of us strolled away from the humiliated girl. Many young women tried to sway me, but they all failed.

All I saw was Bella. All I saw was her dark hair, heart-shaped face, those dark mysterious eyes and a beautiful soul. Yes, the last one was a bit silly, but I swore by it. When I looked into her eyes, I could almost see a light behind them. When she walked in the sunlight, a light emanated from her. When she was surrounded by her blooming flowers, they tilted toward her as though she was the sun.

I knew what that light was, it was her kindness. Bella was truly one of a kind, but there was also a bad side to her that I found intriguing. She purposefully placed Damon's allergen in his food so he would leave sooner. She made faces when you said something she didn't like. Bella stood up for herself and I found that so refreshing. She was the type of woman my father would have loved for me. He told me that my mother was like that when he courted her. My father said he was in love with her in a short amount of time.

Sitting in my room, I couldn't stop smiling. Just the thought of her or the mention of her name made me smiled. Bella was truly the most unique young lady I have ever met. "Edward, dinner is ready." I sat on my bench a little while longer, holding the vial she gave me. I almost didn't want to give it to my mother. I wanted to keep it for myself. Making myself get up, I went to join my mother for dinner.

"Mother, Bella sent this for you," reluctantly I gave her the vial, "it is a freesia bath oil. She made it herself." Mother took it from me, taking my only token from the girl. She examined the vial, sniffing at its contents. My fingertips rubbed together, trying to hold onto the feel of the token on them. "If you see her before I do, you must thank Bella for me. She is such a sweet girl."

I smiled at the comment, "Yes, she is," I whispered to myself. My mother caught that, "Edward?" I looked up at her and she smiled, "You care about her, don't you?" I couldn't answer and she smiled wider, "You do." Her enthusiasm was effecting me to confess, "Yes, Mother. I do care about Bella. Like you said, she is a sweet girl."

She sighed, leaning back into her seat, "Sweet as a daughter in law?" she lamented. I looked up at her, "Mother?" She held up her hand, "I know, I know. You aren't interested in that yet. But, dear, I will say. You cannot ignore what is right in front of you." My eyes stared, taking in what she just said. Was it right in front of me? "Do you really believe?" "Edward, I love you and I just want you to be happy. And I believe Bella makes you happy."

"Since your father's death, you've barely smiled. You haven't touched your piano and you meet her and she's changed you." Thinking over the last few months, I saw the differences she was referring to. I have changed. I've thought about what I wanted to do with my future. Since Father's demise, I didn't want to think about the future, because he wouldn't be there to see it. "But I am in no position to offer her anything."

Mother laughed once, "Dear, you can offer her you. Besides, you heard her. She wants to marry a man who will love her. And Edward, you still have your inheritance from your father." I groaned, "Which I cannot get until I'm done with school." My mother made a face, "Well, if you like, I can go to the lawyer and have that changed." My fork clattered to my plate, "No, Mother. I won't go against Father's wishes."

We could discuss this later, "Besides, I have made some decisions about school." My mother clasped her hands together, "Well, can I hear them?" I smiled, "I do want to go to school, but medical school." She gasped, "Really?"

I sighed, explaining my choice, "Mother, in the hospital, you were so weak. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. Then Dr. Cullen stepped in and saved you. I was truly inspired by him. What he did for you, the way he saved your life, I believe that is what I want to do." I looked up and my mother was crying, "Edward," her voice broke, "that is beautiful."

She stood, coming across the table and hugged me. "Do you approve then?" I looked up into her eyes. She smiled brightly, "It doesn't matter what I think." I laughed once, "Bella has rubbed off on you. But I would still like to know?" She tussled my hair, "Yes, I approve." She went back to her seat, "And about Bella?"

I groaned internally. "If you need help on courting her, I will gladly find out what she does prefer in tokens and let you know." I smiled at my mother. I see where I get my devious nature from. "I actually have a few ideas myself. Would you like to know them too?" My mother and I discussed ideas on how I could court Bella.

* * *

BPOV

Freesias began coming to my home regularly and I hated them. They were all going to die. I would ask my mother to let him know I didn't like cut flowers. One afternoon, while reading in my room, knocked on my door, "Bella, dear," it was Lauren, "Mr. Chambers is here for lunch." The thought of banging my head on the wall became tempting. That would be better than having to sit through another meal with that man. "Also, someone has sent you a package."

Lauren and I went downstairs together and there was a box on the front table. "Bella, there you are," it was Mr. Chambers with my father. I didn't notice either of them. I took up the box, "I'm sorry," glancing up at them, then back down to the box, "Do you know who sent this?" "No dear. Please, we were waiting for you."

I followed after them, still holding my package. We were having lunch on the veranda. Mr. Chambers held out my chair as I sat next to him. "Bella, open it," my mother ordered me. Sighing, I placed the box on the table. There was a note on top:

I hope you enjoy them. I didn't know your favorites, but I hope to learn them soon.

Edward Masen

I smiled brightly. Inside the gift, there were several small packets. I read the labels and gasped, "It's flower seeds. A box of flower seeds." My father laughed, taking the note from my mother, "He sends seeds as a token. Well, that's interesting." Mr. Chambers chuckled with him. I looked at them. How dare they scoff my gift? "Well, sending seeds are much more interesting than sending tokens that will be dead within a week."

I threw my napkin on the table and marched into my room. My parents called after me but I ignored them. I locked myself in my room, going through the seed packets. There were several choices; lavenders, freesias, lilies, carnations and several kinds of roses. Someone pounded loudly on my door, "Isabella Marie Swan, get out here right now." My father was very cross with me. I knew his temper and mine.

The two of them clashing was similar to the battle of the gods. Everyone steered cleared of us when we fought. He would need to calm down and so would I. Sliding the box under my bed, opening my window, I climbed out. Clutching the eave, I swung onto the ground, landing in the bushes. I snuck off to the stable, preparing Honey. I swiftly put on my riding skirt and got on.

I was riding off, down the road, away from the house's sight. When I rode Honey, I could think so clearly. My mind wasn't thinking about my tokens or the young men that sent me tokens, I thought about myself and my father. When I was a child, he and I got along beautifully. I would run to the door when he came home. The two of us sat in his study and read together. He would push me on my swing, while Gran worked in the garden. Then, as the years went by, he would by me buy me dresses and shoes. We would walk through town and we'd 'coincidentally' run into his friends and their sons.

Soon I realized what he was doing. He wanted me to begin my search for a husband. Cotillions and debutant balls became my weekend activities. My sweet sixteen birthday party was the most lavish in our small town.

My light blue gown was professionally made by seamstresses from Manhattan. Fresh flowers were pinned into my hair as Father guided me down the stairs, "I hope you enjoy your party."

My best friend, Brittney Baxter, as I called her B.B. and I spent the evening together. "Bella," I wheeled to see my father walking toward me with a young man. He looked me over like I was a prize horse, "Bella, this is Damon Chambers." My hand reached out to him and he kissed it, "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Isabella. You make the loveliest birthday girl." I smiled at him, "Please, call me Bella. No one calls me Isabella." Damon chuckled, "Of course. You look lovely this evening. May I have this dance?" The Blue Danube Waltz began playing and I accepted his invitation.

Mr. Chambers and I danced a few more dances, then the two of us found a table to sit together. "Your father told me that you have a beautiful garden." I nodded, "Yes. My grandmother showed me and she passed it on to me." Gran was speaking with Mom and B.B. Damon and I spoke for another hour. At first, Damon seemed charming. But, as Damon began to show is true colors. He would order for me at restaurants and I never liked anything he ordered.

Father would encourage Damon to pursue me. "I think Bella would like that. Of course, Damon." Mom didn't have a chance to answer. "Mrs. Swan?" There was a silence for a few moments, "Well, at the end of the day, it's Bella choice to say 'yes' or 'no,' so you may court her." Yes, it was my choice, but it is almost taken out of my hands.

From that day and for the past year, Damon Chambers courted me. I tried to keep him at arm's length, but he still tried. I had to give him credit for his efforts, but they were to no avail. Damon was no interest to me.

Honey walked to the open field we usually rode to. I dismounted her and leaned against a tree. I knew I was in trouble when I got back home, but it didn't matter. I couldn't stop smiling. Edward had sent me a token of his affection. The mere fact that he had affections for me made my day.

Edward was a caring young man and a true gentleman. In the short time I knew him, we became fast friends. He was interested in what I had to say. He didn't steer our conversation to the mindless dribble most men would have with women. He discussed true and meaningful concerns with me.

He liked the fact that I was opinionated about the world around me and its events. The main one was the recent war. He was for it, but I was against it. He wanted to be a solider and I shared his mother's relief.

"Edward, I wouldn't want you to go off to war either. Too many people our age have died and many families have suffered for it. Besides, I'd be very worried about you." He chuckled, "Well, then, you can rest easily. It's over." The two of us could talk for hours and he wouldn't be bored with me. That was so refreshing.

Honey snorted close to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I patted her, "I know. I really like him." It always seems that Honey was one of the only things that understood me. She knew when I was happy, sad and angry. I undid her saddle and let her run around. She ran around the field, nickering happily. She walked back over to me, bowing her head to nudge my hand. Putting back on her saddle, I mounted Honey again and rode home.

Across from the house, Mother was talking to Ms. Elizabeth. I bit my lip when she saw me, "Bella, your father's not home right now. But when he gets back, you know you have to speak with him." I nodded, "Yes, I know. I am sorry for how I behaved." She sighed, "Honeybee, as a lady, you _must_ learn to control your temper."

Yes, as a lady. "I know. Again, I'm sorry." Ms. Elizabeth patted my knee, "Do not be too distraught, dear. Your father loves you and he won't be too harsh." I smiled at her, "I hope so." The sound of hooves came from behind me and I looked back.

A large silver horse came towards us, with a handsome rider. "Hello ladies," Edward greeted us. Coming up alongside me, I smiled at him, "Thank you so much for the box of flower seeds. That was such an imaginative gift." He smiled his crooked smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He took my hand, kissing it, "I thought you would have better use for them. They would make lovely additions to your garden."

Edward's gift was something I never imagined I'd receive as a gift. "They will. I'll be planting some this afternoon." The soreness from riding was growing and I winced, "If you'll excuse me, I want to put Honey back. My leg is starting to hurt me."

My mother nodded, "All right. Go ahead." "Umm, Bella?" I looked back to Ms. Elizabeth, "We actually have a field in back. I'm sure Honey would like to run around some more." I smiled at the idea, "Yes." Ms. Elizabeth looked to Edward, "Edward, could you show her?" He nodded, "Of course. Follow me." I followed after Edward until we were in the stable. I bit my lip; we weren't supposed to be alone together.

And, I needed him to be out of the stable for me to dismount Honey. "Is something wrong?" he looked up at me, "Do you need any help?" I shook my head, "No, it's just….." I looked back to the stable doors, "Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded, "For you, of course." That was comforting, in more ways than one. "Good." Sighing, my leg swung from around Honey's body, landing on my foot. Edward's expression was confused and I smiled, "Come here." He came beside me and made a face, "What is that?" he pointed to Honey's saddle. I giggled, "My riding companion."

Tied onto the side of Honey's saddle was a fake wooden leg, wearing my riding boot. I took the boot off, putting it back on my foot. He caught me as I almost fell. "You ride bareback," he stated, chuckling. I blushed, "For a few months now. I hate riding sidesaddle. It is so uncomfortable." It was something I came up with. Mother was throwing away her dress-maker dummy. The leg was my size and I made the leather strap to hang it on my saddle.

At first, riding bareback was painful, especially when I walked, but it was much better than having bruises on my leg. "So, you tie the leg onto the saddle…" "And I drape my skirt over it. No one is any wiser. But, please don't tell anyone, not even your mother." He untied the fake leg, "Your secret is safe with me." In so many ways, I knew that was true. Edward was a good person.

He explained to me how he got his horse as a gift from his parents. We stood by the fence of the field behind his house. Our mothers joined us and Ms. Elizabeth offered tea. "Bella, how is your leg?" my mother asked. I smiled a bit, "It's fine. I just needed to get off Honey." Edward glanced at me, trying to disguise his snicker with a cough.

We sat together, talking for the rest of the afternoon. My mother looked at the clock, "Charlie will be home soon." Ice ran through me, "All right." I was ready to face my punishment. I was out of line at lunch. Most importantly, I embarrassed my parents. Edward stood as we did, "Let Honey stay here a little longer. I'll bring her home myself." I smiled at him, "Thank you, Edward." After saying goodbye to Ms. Elizabeth and Edward, my mother and I departed for home.


	5. Getting To Know You

Chapter 5 – Getting To Know You

BPOV

I began planting some of the seeds Edward sent me, mostly the lilies and roses. They made the most beautiful bouquet. There were some of the lilies wilting, so I plucked the petals to make more bath oil for my mother. I worked in my garden, trying to calm my nerves before speaking with my dad. I didn't know if he would be my father or Chief Swan. Sometimes, even he couldn't distinguish the two.

The sounds of Father's car cut off in front of the house. Sighing deeply, I went into the house to speak with my father or Chief Swan. Trying to delay the inevitable, I made myself busy in the living room, fussing with the doilies underneath the vases. "Isabella?" My body stiffened and turned slowly. Father started at me, "I want to talk to you." I nodded and followed him to his study. He held the door for me and I sat on in one of the armchairs, my usual scolding chair.

My hands were in my lap, looking down, and waited for the torrent. He stood by the window, "I would like to know why you acted that way at lunch?" I bit my lip, "It doesn't make a difference. I shouldn't have acted that way. I embarrassed you and Mom." He turned back to me, "You're right. That is no way for a young lady to behave."

I closed my eyes, "I apologize for embarrassing you. I'll send a letter of apology to Mr. Chambers as well. My behavior was inexcusable." Surprisingly, my father chuckled. I couldn't help looking up. "Actually, he wasn't offended. He thinks you are a very spirited girl."

I closed my eyes, hiding my chagrin and feigned a smile. "But I truly am sorry for this afternoon. I won't behave like that again." He smiled at me, "Let's not let it happen again." I half-smiled, "All right." My father sat down in the chair next to me, "Also, I must apologize as well." I looked up at him, "You?" Chief Swan was apologizing? He nodded, "I did snub your present, when clearly you liked it. That wasn't right of me." I tried not to smile, "Yes, I've already started planting some of the seeds."

He smiled and then sighed, "Bella, it's clear you care about the Masen boy." My automatic response was to correct him, but I held back. "Well, Edward is very nice." My father chuckled, "Well, I think he likes you." I tried not to smile, but it was getting harder, "I think that's clear from his gift." "Yes. Well, maybe we should get to know him a little better."

My smile won, "Really?" My voice was a little brighter. My father and I talked about how our family could get to know Edward and his mother a little better. I didn't see how that was possible, since they have dinner with us at least three times a week and Ms. Elizabeth and my mother were constantly talking to each other.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," my father called. Mom leaned her head in, "Charlie, Bella, we have a visitor." My father and I followed Mom to the front door. In the front yard, Edward holding Honey's reins, smiling. "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I was returning Honey. I had promised Bella that I would do so." My smile was so wide, I thought my cheeks would burst. But behind that smile, there was something else there.

"Thank you, Edward," my father stepped closer to him, "That was very kind of you." He looked back to me, "Bella

, take her back to the stable." Edward cleared his throat, "I'd be happy to do it for her, Chief Swan." Father looked back at him, "I tell you what. Since you were kind enough to do this gesture for my daughter, why don't you and your mother join us for dinner? You're always welcome here and I would like to talk to you a little more."

Edward nodded his head, "We would love that." My mother squeezed my hand and we smiled at each other. My parents went inside and I took Honey from Edward, "Thank you. How was she?" He patted her side, "She loved the field. She and Antonio ran around it all afternoon. You can leave her there anytime."

Edward departed to get his mother and I took Honey to her stable. While taking off her saddle, there was a package on Honey's saddle. It was on the side of her body, where my parents wouldn't see it. Opening the package, it was my riding companion; my wooden leg along with a note.

Bella,

I know I shouldn't be writing this, I should be telling you this in person. However, I must confess this to you. I truly have enjoyed my time with you. My mother cares about you very much, which means a lot to me. Also, I believe that if he were still alive, my father would have loved you too. I hope that you and I can become closer to something more than friends.

Edward M

I sighed, holding the note to my chest and leaning against Honey. He was so sweet, charming and romantic. I read his note again and again, feeling the blush burn the skin of my face. I couldn't stop smiling all the time I was in the stable. Honey was drinking and I sat, just reading his words, feeling the paper to where he pressed his pen to it. I finally went inside to change for dinner. Tonight, I felt the need to wear something slightly special.

Within the hour, I was changed into my favorite dress: a blue dress, with lace layers flowing down the skirt, with matching black shoes. Lauren greeted our guests, as I came downstairs. "You look beautiful," Edward stated before we entered the dining room. "Thank you," I whispered at him.

During dinner, Edward was telling my parents about his new goal, "I'm interested in studying medicine, instead of law." That fact truly interested my father and myself. Edward talked about a doctor who helped his mother when she was in the hospital and how Edward was greatly influenced. "I'm looking at schools and it looks like the University of Chicago does have a very good program."

"Really?" my father was very enlightened. I listened intently as well to Edward's new aspirations for his life. While he spoke, ever so often, he would smile at me. "So, how so are you planning on starting school?" Edward looked at my mother, "This fall. Classes are to start on the 17th of September." My father interjected, "That's right after Bella's birthday." Edward looked at me, "Ohh, well, we will have to celebrate before I leave."

My smile flattered a bit, "That would be nice." Edward and our parents spoke for the rest of dinner. His words hit me. Edward would have to move back to Chicago to go to school. He would be gone and I would be here, missing him. Father wouldn't allow me to go to college unless I was married.

Lauren came to clear the table and I helped her, "No, Bella, let me." Edward halted me, helping Lauren. I smiled, sitting back in my seat. "That is a true gentleman you have raised, Elizabeth." She beamed, "So much like his father." Edward helped Lauren serve out dessert and he and I spoke quietly, "Are you all right, Bella?"

I smiled weakly, "Yes. Why?" His green eyes looked at me, "I noticed you were a little upset." He was very perceptive. "I'm fine. Believe me, I'm… I'm all right." He nodded, "All right." Edward turned back to our parents. He glanced at me from the side of his eye from time to time. I tried to not show my chagrin. Edward and I have a few months together to get closer, to only be separated.

* * *

EPOV

During dinner, Chief Swan seemed thoroughly interested in my new plans. But Bella's mood slightly changed from the news. After dinner and dessert, she remained rather quiet, but her eyes weren't. The look on her face showed that she was in deep concentration. "Isabella? Isabella?" her father called her.

"Bella," I called her and she gasped and sighed, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." She sipped her tea quietly, not looking up from her hands in her lap. Her father looked at her, then leaned towards his wife. She shook her head, mouthing 'I don't know." Bella was clenching and unclenching her fingers. If only our parents weren't here, I would place my hand on hers. I know it would be inappropriate if I had done that, but I wanted to. I wanted to comfort her.

When it was time for us to go home, Bella quietly cleared up the dishes with Lauren. I went into the kitchen to say good night to her, but she wasn't there. "She's on the veranda," Lauren informed me. I stepped out onto the veranda and saw her sitting on the swing seat, looking at the floor. "Bella?" She looked up, "Yes?" I looked over my shoulder and heard our parents still talking, "Are you all right?" She bit her lip, "Yes."

She was lying to me and I just knew, "No, you aren't. I can tell." She half-smiled, "It's okay, really." Knowing I shouldn't be doing this, I sat with her and took her hands in mine, "What is it? You can tell me." Her brown eyes looked up and for the first time, they were sad. "I got your letter, but you're leaving." "Not today," I countered. A line creased between her eyes, "It may as well be. Edward, I am so happy that you've figured out what you want and I just wish…."

She cleared her throat, "I wish I could go with you. To see and live in the city, away from prying and etiquette. To be a new person in a new life. I'm really going to miss you." She shook her head. My hand rested on her cheek, pushing our proximity, "I'll miss you too." I drew circles on the back of her hand with my thumb, "Bella…." She sighed and I felt her breath on my hand, making goosebumps rise on my skin. "Edward?" she was smiling, "Things will work out. We have to believe they will." I raised her hand and kissed it, "You're right."

Her eyes looked up, "We should get inside." Helping her up, the two of us walked to the kitchen door. Lauren cleared her throat, signaling that I had to leave. "Bella?" She looked at me and I leaned closer to her and swiftly kissed her cheek, "Good night."

The two of us walked through the kitchen, back to our parents. "Once again, you've prepared a wonderful meal, Bella." She didn't speak. She let me wrap her arm around mine as we walked into the living room. Having Bella walking by my side, my body felt lighter. When we reached our parents, her father's back was to us, but my mother was facing us.

She smiled brightly looking at us; looking at Bella holding my arm. I released her hand and she looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly to her what I said. She was going to be able to live her life. She smiled back, taking her hand out of mine. Inside my hand, there was a small piece of paper. Bella smiled, "Open it later," she mouthed to me. We smiled and my mother and I departed for the evening, placing Bella's note in my pocket.

"It looks like you and Bella were getting closer." I smiled, "She was just grateful for her gift." Couldn't let her get her hopes up too soon. My mother giggled, "If you say so, son. Good night." She went upstairs and I sat on the couch, listening to bedroom door closing. Hearing the door click, I took out Bella's letter:

Edward,

Your gesture was very sweet and unique; two things that I admire greatly. Unlike most young men, you see me for what I like and how I am, instead of what most people think I should like and what I should be. And, in response to your letter, I do hope we could become more than friends. I know that as a lady, I shouldn't say that, but that is how I feel. Edward, you may call on me whenever you like.

Bella

I sat back on the couch, rereading her words. She appreciated and admired my gesture. Reading her words again, "very sweet and unique." I smiled at the thought that I saw her for who she was and what she was like. I did see her and I was completely enchanted by her. By her request, I _will_ call on her again. I was going to make Bella smile as much as I could before I had to leave.


	6. Battle

Chapter 6 – Battle

BPOV

For the past month, things have gotten very interesting in my life. When Damon saw my reaction to Edward's gift, he began sending my different gifts too. From Damon I received endless boxes of chocolates, several pairs of satin gloves, a shawl, a new journal and a new parasol. Those gifts, I did thank him for, but Edward's gifts were amazing.

He sent me the complete works of William Shakespeare, a music box that played Claire de Lune, and the most unique gift of all was a personal recording he made of a song he composed for me. On the recording, the composed song was called "Bella's Lullaby." On a weekly basis, Edward sent me more flower seeds and recently, he sent new riding boots.

All these gifts were becoming overwhelming. One afternoon, when I was having tea with B.B., I received the two packages, one from Damon and the other from Edward. She coaxed me to open them in front of her. "All right, B.B." I opened Damon's gift, which was a pair of red satin gloves. She took them, "They're lovely." The gloves had delicate stitching along the back of them, with my initials stitched into them. I smiled half-heartedly, "Fine and now for Edward's." I held up his box.

Removing the paper from my second gift, I saw the jeweled top of a box. I gasped, taking up the box, "Oh my." The gems glinted in the sun as I showed the box to B.B. "It's a jewelry box?" I shrugged, opening it and the tune began, with a small figurine of a couple whirling around. My eyes widened, "It's Claire de Lune, my favorite," I gushed, "He remembered."

B.B. put down the gloves, "I think Edward is winning." I scowled at her, "It isn't a competition." B.B. looked at me as though I was missing a colossal joke. "Really?" she said sarcastically. "Bella, you practically have these men vying for your attention. My dear, open your eyes. You have to choose which one you want and let the other one down gently."

She exhaled and looked at my presents, "But, would you do me a favor?" I looked at her, "What is it?" She smiled coyly, "When you let one down, recommend me." I laughed in a huff, "Fine. I'll see what I can do." The both of us laughed and left for our afternoon together.

Brittney and I rode our horses into town. She rode a tan colored horse, that she named Bolt. Unfortunately, I had to ride side-saddle with her. However, thanks to Edward's gift of custom-made riding boots, they were made high enough, so that they protected my leg from being bruised. At first, the boots had to be broken it, but now, they were quite comfortable.

While in town, Brittney and I looked through hat displays. The polo season was about to begin and ladies loved to show off their hats. The one with the most unique hat got the most attention. Curse me and my competitive nature. B.B. helped me look for one that would match with my new parasol. "You can't just put Damon's gestures to the side. For now, you have to be fair." The parasol was a pale pink and I didn't like the color, but B.B. had a point.

When leaving the store, I recognized Antonio, Edward's horse next to Honey and Bolt. My smile began to grow at the fact that Edward was nearby. A breeze blew and I shuddered. It was unseasonably cold. It was June, but it felt like January. This was common. The wind from the Great Lakes was always strong this time of year.

My hands clutched at the sleeves of my jacket, "B.B., we should get home." She was putting on her gloves, "First, let's get something warm to drink." Another wind blew and going inside sound like a great idea. "All right," my teeth wanted to chatter, but I wasn't letting them. We walked into the same small restaurant that served my favorite sundae.

Brittney ordered us hot chocolates and we talked. "Well, who do you like better?" B.B. and I have been friends for years. We moved to Cicero when I was 6 years old and her father worked at the police station. Brittney was the youngest girl in her family. She had two older sisters, an older brother and a baby brother. She cared for her baby brother, Christian all the time.

Brittney and I became friends when our mothers went shopping. She played with me in the garden. She loved the orchids Gran planted and began planting them herself. Brittney and I were very close and we promised each other that we would be maid-of-honor at each other's wedding.

She looked at me, "Well?" I smiled, "Honestly, Edward." She smiled, "Yes. He is quite handsome." Her elbow rested on the table, to hold her face in her palm. I smiled again, "More than that. He's a gentleman. He actually likes my little devious side. He said he finds it intriguing. He sees me for who I actually am."

Brittney sighed, "Well, how old is he?" "He's three months older than me." Brittney's eyes widened, "That's it?" she asked in disbelief. "Bella, he should be at least five years older." I rolled my eyes, "Why is that?" I hated that. Why does a man have to be that much older than you? Why couldn't we grow together as a couple?

She shook her head, "Because you want him to be able to provide a stable life for you. He needs time to do that. He needs to grow as a man." My teeth were on edge. "You sound like my father. What if I want him and I to grow together?" Brittney just stared at me with her mouth half-open, "Are you serious?" Her voice was flat as she asked me.

My hand brushed my forehead, "Yes. I feel if he and I grow together as individuals, we could grow together as a couple. Thereby, we would have a more successful marriage and life together." Brittney continued to stare, "You truly are unique, Bella. In what world are you living in?" I sighed deeply, "I live in this world, but I have different views on how my marriage should be. I mean, I see my parents. I know they married for love and I want that. But I also want to marry a man who will respect my individuality as a person and a woman."

Brittney half-smiled and sighed, "Bella, we're women. We don't have complete individuality. Once we marry, we will be an extension of our husbands. Right now, we are extensions of our parents. I understand you passion for that, but in this world, that most likely will not happen."

I blinked, "I believe it will. I have to." She looked down to the table top, then back up at me from underneath her lashes, "Then I hope you get it. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. And I pray you find a man who will make your dreams come true."

Brittney and I sipped our cups, when Edward entered the restaurant. "It's Edward," I whispered to her. Brittney almost turned around, "Don't look at him," I warned her. She looked at me. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "I have an idea." Brittney took a small mirror out of her purse and looked behind herself using the reflection, "Oh my. He looks very nice today."

I looked at her, "Put that away." She fumbled to place the mirror back in her purse. Hearing our quarrel, Edward noticed us and I smiled as he came over to our table. "Bella," he took my hand and kissed it, "you look lovely, as always." I blushed, "Edward. You remember B.B." Brittney smiled at him, "Edward, so nice to see you again."

Edward glanced at me, "I hope you two weren't arguing just now." She blushed, "Of course not." I looked at him, "Would you like to join us?" His eyes lit up, but then he sighed, "If only I could. I came inside to say hello. I was actually on my way home." Brittney and I looked at each other, "Well, I think Bella and I should be getting home ourselves. It is getting colder and late." My eyes glanced at my watch. It was only 4 in the afternoon. Brittney wasn't subtle.

Edward smiled, "Well, then I should see you ladies home safely." Getting up, Edward held out our chairs and offered to pay our bill. "Bella, I like him. So chose Damon." I scowled at her, my lips forming a tight line. Without Edward looking, my gloves smacked her arm, "Back off."

Edward walked us to our horses. "I'm glad to see you enjoy the boots I sent you." My eyes widened at him, "Edward." It was surprising that he would comment on that, let alone look to see that I had them on. The three of us rode our horses towards home and talked. "Edward, Bella tells me you're going to study to be a doctor?" He smiled at me, "Yes. I'll be leaving for Chicago in a few months."

My eyes closed, trying to hide my chagrin. I tried not to think about Edward leaving. He and I became very fast friends and, in some ways, my best friend. Soon we were at Brittney's house. I shivered a bit as she got off her horse. My jacket wasn't thick enough to combat the cold. Brittney and Edward looked at me. "Wait one moment," Brittney asked. She turned her horse and walked into her house.

I tried to control my teeth from chattering. Edward looked at me, "Are you alright? Would you like my jacket?" before answering, Brittney was back with something draped over her arm. "Take this. I don't want you to get sick," she handed me the blanket she had over her arm. "Return it when you can," she offered.

I was about to refuse the blanket, but Edward took it, "Thank you, Brittney." He moved Antonia next to me and draped the blanket over my shoulders, "I will return it myself." Brittney smiled a coy smile and returned to her house.

Today, I was completely busy working in my garden. Mom got me tulip bulbs. My hands were covered with dirt when the sounds of someone coming down the path reached me. "Bella?" my head snapped up at the sound of his voice, "Edward." He offered me his hand, but I declined it. My hands were filthy.

He handed me a damp towel, "Thank you." Edward was very thoughtful and I liked that about him. "And, thank you so much for the music box. I love it." He smiled his crooked smile, "I'm so glad you liked it." "Liked it?" I looked at him, "I loved it. I can't wait to show it to Mom." Edward reached behind himself, "Would you enjoy these?" He had box in his hands. He lifted the lid to show a pair of blue gardening gloves. My trowel fell out of my hand and huffed out a breath, "Edward, thank you."

"You're welcome. This way I know you'll be using them all the time." Cleaning my hands with the warm towel, I took up the gloves. Edward cleared his throat, "Bella, I was wondering. On Sunday afternoon, there is a showing of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the play?" My heart skipped a beat, "Really. Yes, I would love to."

He smiled and looked down at my work, "What are you planting?" I glanced back, "Tulips. Would you like to help me?" He made a face and I laughed, "You city boys like to be pretty all the time." Edward made a face, "Show me what to do." He removed his jacket and hung it on the low gate, to begin working with me. Surprisingly, he was very good with his hands. The two of us worked in the ground and he paid a great deal of attention as I explained how to properly plant and care for flowers.

We worked for hours, moving deeper into the garden. Edward drilled me with questions about my life in Cicero. "Small town living is nice, but it can get boring. There isn't much to do here. I love riding Honey and working in the garden, but I just wish there was more." He told me about all the things he did in Chicago, including fairs.

"I've never been to a fair," I confessed. Edward laughed, taking up my basket of tools for me, "We'll have to fix that." Edward and I walked a slow pace back to the house, just laughing. When Edward and I reached my house, Damon's automobile in front of my house.

I wasn't in the mood to play nice. It was time to have some fun, "Edward, would you like to come in for some tea? It is the least I can do for you helping me in the garden." He noticed the automobile too, "I would love to."

I took Edward's arm and went inside the house. In the kitchen, Lauren was preparing some coffee, "Hello, Mr. Masen." He smiled, "Hello Lauren." Edward recommended us cleaning our hands first. They were covered with dirt, up to our elbows. Afterwards, I began to prepare us tea. "Let me help you with that," Edward took the tray and followed me into the dining room. I knew what I was doing was bad, but sometimes I just couldn't help myself. "Oh, wait," looking at Edward as he held my chair, "I have to say hello to my father and his guest." Edward chuckled at my expression, "Why don't I go with you?"

Edward claims my bad side was rubbing off on him. He held the door for me and we went towards my father's study. The smell of cigars was seeping out of the room, only to get stronger as we got closer to the door. I shuddered and took a few deep breaths of fresh air before entering, "Dad?"

Edward entered with me, "Chief Swan." My father and Damon stood, "Hello dear," my father kissed my cheek. The revolting smell of the smoke was strong on his clothes, making me cough. Edward was at my side in a moment, "Are you all right?"

His hands were stretched out towards me. Another cough stopped my response. Looking up, Damon expression was angry. This was fun. My father looked down and stepped away from me, "Sorry, darling, I forgot again." He put his cigar down. Edward looked around the room, "Chief Swan, do you mind if I open the window?"

"No, not at all." Edward opened the window and held his hand out, "Bella, please." He moved across the room, to take my hand, making me sit by the window. The clean air was clearing my head. Edward shook Damon's hand, apologizing for not doing it sooner. Tension between them was electrifying. I tried to hide my smile as Edward had just made a powerful move. He showed that he cared about my well-being.

Damon chuckled, "Well, I see you are a fine choice to attend medical school. Chief Swan informed me about your choice, congratulations." Edward smiled, "Thank you." Damon looked at me, "Bella, I was just discussing it with your father. I was hoping you would join me at the opera on Saturday evening." The sickness from the smoke was building up again, especially seeing my father smiling, "I think it would be nice for you, dear."

I tried to smile, expressing my sickness, "That would be lovely." The bile built up, until something came to mind. I wanted to have a counter move, "Father, you should know. Edward has asked me to join him on Sunday afternoon to see 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' I've told him I would go with him. Is that all right?"

My father and Damon's eyes fell on Edward. Damon's jaw locked and Father's eyes tightened, "Of course, dear. It seems you have a busy weekend ahead of you." I smiled, almost smug, "Well, then, I should read the play before I see it." Edward and I left the study together.

"Bella," Damon called, "I'll be here 4 o'clock on Saturday. Hopefully, we could have dinner together afterwards," he suggested. The urge to feign an illness came to mind, but I just nodded, "See you then. Also, thank you for the gloves. They were very lovely." He smiled as Edward closed the door. I rolled my eyes as Edward and I went for the dining room. I hated having to play this game.

On Saturday morning, I contemplated pretending to be sick, but knowing my father, he would "assume" I would be too sick to go out Sunday. The day went by too quick for my taste. Normally, my Saturdays were calm and slow days. My mother helped me dressed in a black dress and my shawl, which was a gift from Mr. Chambers. When the box arrived yesterday, I wanted to bury it in the garden, like a grave. It was funny that the gown was a perfect fit, thanks to my father's interference.

Mom pinned up my hair, giving me a chance to breath. Lauren tied the strings of my corset, which I hated to wear above all things. To have to hold onto my bedpost as she tied; it was quite irritating. I could feel the restriction of blood flow to my sides, as the tingling built was something I never got used to. "Step in," Mom instructed me. Lauren helped me step into my shoes, "You look beautiful."

Damon was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, "You look lovely, Bella." I smiled at him, "Thank you." "Have her home before 9 o'clock," my father asked him. "Of course, Chief Swan." I was putting on my gloves, as Damon and I walked out to his automobile. Edward and Ms. Elizabeth on their veranda, coming back from town. Edward and I barely saw each other today. He found me on the veranda, watering my flower boxes. He wished me a good time and I looked at him, "Edward, I'm going with Damon. A good time will not be had." "At least you'll get a decent meal out of it." My head fell back and laughed, "Of course you can put a positive outlook on this, thank you."

The Masens waved at us. Damon waved to back. I noticed the smug smile on his face as he helped me into this car. You'd think he won a prize. Well, from Damon's perspective on this evening, he did. Damon walked around the car, almost strutting. This is annoying. I smiled brightly at Edward, in an attempt to make myself feel better.

He smiled back at me. While both Ms. Elizabeth and Damon were distracted, I blew Edward a kiss. His face turned red as I smiled at him. "See you tomorrow," I mouthed to him. He smiled his crooked smile, winked at me and nodded. Edward knew I preferred his company to Damon's.

Arriving at the small opera house, we were going to see 'Madame Butterfly.' The opera was absolutely wonderful. It held my attention so much, that I had forgotten I was with Damon. The music was beautiful.

"How did you enjoy the opera?" Damon offered me his arm and I took it, out of good manners. "It was wonderful." He asked me what I liked most and if I had a good time. Damon and I had time to have dinner. He drove us to a small, intimate restaurant. Throughout the meal, he spoke about his work, his aspirations and he recommended dishes for me to try. He was quite persistent in his recommendations and ordered them. I tried to enjoy his selections, some of which were fine. Also, I tried to stay awake through his ramblings about himself.

The only way to wake myself up was to inconspicuously stab myself with my fork. I had to admit; there was no one else who loved Damon as much as he loved himself. On the drive home, he finally asked me something about myself, "Bella, what are your plans for the future?" Right when the evening is over, that's when he wants to know about me? I sighed, "I would like to go to school. I do have several acceptances, but I haven't finalized my decision."

Finally, praise the Lord, we were at my house. I wanted to run inside and deadbolt the front door. Damon was shallow and only cared about looking good and making good impressions. He walked me to the door, "I had a wonderful time. I hope we can do this again." Goosebumps rose on my skin from the idea of it. But I smiled sheepishly, "Yes. Thank you. The opera was wonderful and it was my first one."

He chuckled, "Hopefully, not your last." He lingered on the porch for a moment. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't going to kiss him, not on the first, ugh, date. The door opened, thinking it was my relief. Lauren stood in the doorway, "Mr. Chambers, please come in," she invite. My eyes widened in disbelief. Will this night never end? Lauren took my hand, guiding me inside and taking off my shawl, "I'm sorry, but it would have been rude if I didn't."

Lauren guided us to living room, "Would you care for some coffee?" Anything to keep myself awake for another hour. As we got closer, a beautiful melody was being played. My parents and Ms. Elizabeth were watching Edward play Mom's piano. This was impressive, Edward wasn't giving up easily. Damon shook my father's hand and kissed my mother's and Ms. Elizabeth's hands. He spoke about our evening, making it sound better than it was. Edward noticed my chagrin and hid his smiles. He would ask me about it when we were alone.

Thinking about it, Edward and I were alone often, which we shouldn't be. When we were in town, we were with our mothers or B.B. They were sort of like chaperons. Lauren let us alone, because she trusted me and Edward. She helped raise me and she knew Edward was a gentleman. He would never do anything to tarnish my reputation.

On Sunday morning, I was much more excited. Edward was early and I was dressed quickly. He preferred my hair down, but I couldn't wear it that way. Also, he liked it when I wore blue. I overheard him mention to my mother that I always looked beautiful in that color. Coming down the stairs, he was speaking with Mom. "You look radiant," he complimented. His green eyes lit up as I took his hand. Radiant was exactly how I felt. Before we left, Edward had something for me. "I know how much you dislike receiving cut flowers, so" he held out a potted violet, "I thought this would be more appropriate."

The small flowers were just blooming in their pot. I smiled, "Edward, this is lovely." My mother took the flower pot, "I'll put it in your room, dear. Be back by 8." The drive to the playhouse was wonderful. He asked me about my plans for the fall, what my goals were for my own life and about my childhood. This was a conversation.

During the play, Edward whispered some of the lines to me, making me blush. His voice was very sweet as he dictated the lines. It seemed comical that we were watching a play about people falling in love with the wrong person, because of magic. After the play, he took me to my favorite restaurant and ordered us my favorite dessert, "It's nothing fancy, but I knew you would enjoy it." He was learning, he didn't need to spend a lot of money to impress me.

On the drive home, Edward offered me something no one had before. "Bella, I was wondering if you would like some more help in your garden?" I looked at him, "I do not know. No one is quite like me, when it comes to that. You were a good help though." He chuckled, "Well, I'm interested in learning from the master, if you will teach me." I smiled and blushed. "Besides, I think you would make a wonderful business woman, owning your own nursery."

I looked at him in surprise. No one has ever said that to me. Brittney was right; I was closer to choosing Edward.


	7. Closer

Chapter 7 – Closer

BPOV

One night, I couldn't sleep. I spent hours tossing and turning. The lavender oil wasn't helping me at all tonight. My head buzzed with questions that I couldn't answer. I went downstairs to get more lavender oil. The floorboards creaked quietly as I walked downstairs. Passing a window, outside seemed strangely brighter. Pulling back the curtain, I saw it was actually snowing. The weather was very strange. It was the beginning of June. Hopefully, it'll warm up soon.

The small bits of white fell to the ground, becoming invisible. The ground was thick with snow. Despite the cold, which I didn't like, it looked inviting. It was after midnight and I could hear my parents sound asleep. No one was on the road. The snow was falling enough to cover my tracks. I dressed quietly into my warm clothes, including my hooded cape and Edward's riding boots. I opened my window and saw that the eave was too slippery for me to climb across safely. I wouldn't want to twist my ankle again.

Thinking for a moment and closing my window, I moved a wooden panel from my wall, revealing a ladder that was placed in case of emergencies. Father had these panels built into each room to safely get out of the house. Climbing down, carefully in the dark, I made my way into the kitchen. I snuck out the veranda door to the stable. My teeth gritted as the door creaked.

Honey was already on her feet when I reached the stable, almost as if she was waiting for me. I readied Honey with her saddle and walked outside quietly. When Honey and I reached the gate, I noticed a flash of light from a window on the ground. I looked around quickly, making sure no one saw me. From their house, the curtains were moving in Edward's bedroom window.

I mounted Honey and walked her down the road. I looked up and snowflakes were falling on my lashes. I inhaled at the cold air. It was comforting inhaling the cold air. I couldn't stay out long, but I couldn't miss this time to myself. It was so quiet, besides Honey and my breathing. The silence was perfect to soothing my racing mind. While looking up at the bits of snow, the sounds of someone else was coming behind me. It was the snorting of another horse. I tried not to panic.

Gingerly, I turned my head to see a large silver horse. My heart slowed in relief. "Bella, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out here on your own," Edward scorned me. He was so kind to come out here to check on me. "I know. But I couldn't help it. It was so beautiful out here." He sighed and shook his head, shaking out the bits of white from his hair. It was late and it was reckless for me to come out here alone.

I bit my lip, "Maybe I should get back inside." I turned Honey when he held my reins, "Bella, I just said you shouldn't be out here _alone_. But, since I'm here, where were you planning on going?"

A blush colored my face, "I was heading to my field actually." He followed alongside me, quietly. I held my hand out, palm up, catching snowflakes as they fell. "This is completely bizarre. It's June and it's snowing." He smiled, imitating me, with his palm open to the snow, "I hope it clears up in time for my birthday."

I looked at him, "Your birthday is coming up?" He nodded, "Yes. On the 20th." Just then, I had a wonderful idea, but I would need to talk to his mother. Soon, we arrived in the field. Looking around, even though it was dark, the field was brighter with the settled snow. Each of us got off our horses and walked in the deep snow. "This is my favorite place," I explained, "no matter what time of year, it is always beautiful." "It certainly is," Edward breathed. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I turned away and blushed.

He raised his hand to me, "May I?" I nodded, not knowing what he wanted. With the lightest touch, he touched his fingers to my cheek, brushing away a snowflake. My blush deepened even more. He offered me his arm and I took it, walking further into the field. I lifted my face to the sky and more snowflakes fell on my face.

Time went by quickly as Edward and I were in the field, just talking. Stepping away from him, I looked up to the sky, watching the swirling bits fall. Something hit my back and I gasped. I wheeled around to see Edward looking away from me. My eyes narrowed as I bent to make my own snowball. My arm threw it, hitting him in the back. Edward smirked, "You shouldn't have done that." My hands were already balling more snow, "You started it and I'm going to finish it."

Snowballs flew back and forth between us. The air was filled with our echoing laughter. Honey and Antonio watched our fight. Edward shook his wet hair from the ball I smashed into his head. His arm curved around me, "That does it!" My feet were off the ground in an instant, only to have my whole body falling into the snow. My hand clutched at more snow, mushing it into Edward's chest. He held my hands, "Surrender?" I struggled to get out of his hold, "Never!"

Antonio nickered, catching our attention. Neither of us knew the time and we had to get back home before we were missed. In our game, neither of us realized how close we were. Half his body was on mine when he held my arms against the ground. He cleared his throat, "I should get you home." I nodded, trying not to think about his weight on me. Edward helped me up off the ground. Both of our clothes were covered with snow. Our little snowball fight suddenly made me tired. I held his arm as we made our way back to Honey and Antonio.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Come," he guided me to his horse's side. He mounted Antonio and held out his hand for me. Taking it, I was expecting to get behind him, but he helped me up so I was against his chest. He tucked my cape around me and kept me close against him. The heat from his body was warming me, making goosebumps rise on my arms. I could feel his heartbeat against my back. Edward took Honey's reins and we rode back to our homes.

I could stayed this way for the rest of the night, but too soon, we were near our homes. "Stop here," I whispered and patted his hand. We were on the corner of our street. I looked up at him and he was looking back at me. Trying to compose myself, I slid off his horse and took Honey's reins, "I know a back way into the stable. I would advise you do the same." He chuckled, "You've done this before?" I was back on Honey and shrugged, "Once or twice." "Good night, Bella. Do me a favor and burn a candle in your window, to let me know you're there safely?" I smiled at him, "I will. Good night, Edward and thank you." I walked along the back of the houses to my own and we were back in her stable.

While taking off her saddle, the veranda door creaked open. Gasping, I rushed to put everything away. Someone was coming to the stable. I made myself busy, putting wood in the small oven, warming the stable. "Bella?" The heat started to melt the snow from my clothes, which was helpful.

I looked up and my father was standing at the door with a lamp. "Yes?" He looked at me, "What are you doing out here?" My eyes darted around the room, "I wanted to warm the stable for Honey." My lying skills were too well for a woman of my age. "I didn't want her to be cold out here." Mercifully, the snow was still falling, covering mine and Honey's tracks from us leaving and sneaking back in.

To my surprise, he chuckled, "Bells, you baby that horse." I smirked at him, "This horse _is_ my baby," I patted Honey's side. "Come on, I don't want you getting sick." He noticed my clothes were a little damp, "I fell in some snow." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, I was thinking about something." I kept my face composed, "Yes?" My teeth gritted, hoping that he didn't kn ow I snuck out of the house.

He cleared his throat, "What do you think of Mr. Chambers?" I turned my head and rolled my eyes, "He's fine. Nice gentleman, but I don't know much about him." "Well, maybe you should spend more time with him." I bit my lip, "Father, I'm not interested in doing that." He looked at me and I looked back, refusing to blink. "You are a stubborn girl." I made a face, "Like father, like daughter." He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Good night, dear."

"Good night." We reached my bedroom door. I tiptoed across the room, took a candle from my vanity and placed it in the window. Lighting the wick, I sat on my sill looking at the Masens house. A curtain moved in his bedroom and Edward placed a lit candle in his window as well. He waved at me and I waved back.

After that night, Edward and his mother were at our house more frequently and we were at his. We never spoke about it, but I knew both of us enjoyed ourselves. I hadn't had a snowball fight in years. Mother said it wasn't proper for a young lady to be throwing and running. I understood that. My corset was constricting my lungs, as they gasped for air during the fight. They helped bring on my fatigue.

While working on a tulip boarder along her path for her, Ms. Elizabeth admitted concerned for Edward. She had to go to Chicago for the night and she didn't want to leave him alone. My mother smiled, "We'll look after Edward for you." Edward rolled his eyes, "Mother, I can take care of myself." The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, only communicating with their eyes.

Ms. Elizabeth chortled, "And what are you going to do for dinner?" Edward had told me before that his mother was leaving and it coincided with the night my parents were going to the policeman's ball. "I could make dinner for Edward," I offered. Edward tried to hide his smile by drinking from his glass of iced tea, but he couldn't hide it from me. With that, our mothers agreed. They believed I was making dinner for him and bringing it to his house.

That evening, after helping Mom get dressed and giving Lauren the night off, I went over to Edward's house. He opened the door for me and helped me prepare everything. The two of us worked and laughed while we prepared dinner. "Despite the cold weather, people are preparing for the summer season. Parties and barbeques every weekend." Edward was done cutting the vegetables, "Well, that sounds like fun."

"Oh, yes, but it is what I like to call 'hunting season.'" Edward looked at me perplexed, while leaning against the counter, "What do you mean?" Steam came from the simmering pot as I added the vegetables. "Well, this is when young women put their best foot forward, in hopes of roping in a husband." I glanced at him, "And I should warn you." I lowered the fire on the stove, then turned to look at him, "_You_ are the new prize bull in the pen. Most of the girls have their sights set for you."

Edward's glass clunked down to the counter, "What?" I laughed at him, "Oh, come now. You can't see it. Since it got out that your father was a wealthy lawyer and you're aspiring to be a doctor, oh, yes. Edward Masen is the next big catch." He huffed out a breath and walked around the counter, taking up the plates. "Well, what of the young women? Aren't there any that could be considered prizes themselves? Some of which catching the eye of gentlemen looking for a new wife?"

He gazed at me, trying to convey a message. We looked at each other for another minute, then I shrugged, "Well, of course, there's that. The gentleman, 'surveyors' as I call them, dress their best too." The plates were set on the table. "Do you need any more help?" I smiled, "I'm very surprised that you know your way around a kitchen so well." Edward smiled at me, while dicing a tomato, "I helped my mother a great deal when I was a child. It was just the two of us most of the time."

Changing the subject from the summer season, Edward told me about his father, whom he hardly spoke about. "Not to say I didn't love my father, I just wish he made more time for my mother and myself." The look on Edward's face told me that he wasn't on the best terms with his father. "What did he do?" I asked, curious, while stirring the pasta.

Edward sighed, "He worked all the time. To him, showing affection was lavishing his family with gifts and providing them with a comfortable life. Mother said she was happy, but I could tell. She wanted more time with him."

I took the diced tomato from him, "So that's why you're very close?" Edward's hands were clasped together, "Yes. After me, she had another baby, but she die before she was even born. My father was sad but he said it wasn't meant to be. He was just so insensitive about it. I remember my mother crying about it and he wasn't even there, but I was." Edward turned away for a brief moment, breathing deeply. I waited until he looked back at me. "Well, from then, I knew what I wanted for my life."

He looked at me, "I would want to give my family a life as the one I have, but I would also give them more time with me. Mother was crushed when she found about my father was being quarantined. She insisted on being with him in his final hours, so she would have time with him. He told her he loved her too much to let her do that. In the end, he had to keep her away."

I never realized Edward's father was like this. Ms. Elizabeth always spoke of him in the best light. Also, it added to why Edward was such a gentleman. He didn't want to repeat his father's mistakes. That's why he attentive of his mother more than any man his age.

Dinner progressed and the two of us continued to talk. He wanted to know more about my grandmother and I wanted to know more about his childhood. "Oh, I actually have a surprise for you," Edward said, as he stopped me from clearing the dishes. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a covered dish, "I made dessert." The dish was set down on the table. He uncovered a chocolate soufflé.

* * *

EPOV

"How is that?" She gasped a bit. "Tell me when it's good for you. Put your hand on it, guide it until I have it in the right spot," I instructed. Bella's breathing started to quicken as she moved it, "Almost, almost," she was practically breathless, "Edward, I've never done this before. I didn't know we could do this here." Exhaling deeply, I knew it was just right, "That's it. It's perfectly clear." Bella was looking through the telescope I rarely used. "Oh, Edward, I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life."

While she spoke, I stepped away from her, gazing as she looked through the telescope, "Neither have I." She smiled a sweet smile, "You're not even looking through the telescope." "I know." Bella's eyes lifted until they stared into mine. Her cheeks began to burn with a blush, then she quickly walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and lifted something to her face. "Mmm, this chocolate soufflé is delicious. You've really outdone yourself."

Sitting with her, she looked at me and her body stiffened a bit. "I wanted the perfect ending to the perfect evening." I had to control myself, but having Bella alone was making it difficult for me. We were away from the watchful eyes of our parents and the gossiping masses. She nodded, covering her lips with her fingers, trying to hide her chewing.

She took another big bite, "Is there anything else you know how to bake?" Her question didn't register in my mind. Bella and I were alone in my house. Her parents were away for the evening and Mother was gone until tomorrow. Thoughts of what I wanted ran through my mind, each one worse than the last.

But it couldn't be helped, I was a man. And she was the most enchanting woman I have ever met. She timidly turned towards me and all I saw was her lips. Something clattered to the coffee tabletop that made us both jump. The silver spoon slipped out of her fingers clattering onto the tabletop. She cleared her throat, "I think I should start on the dishes."

She move to get up, but I couldn't let her. Her body fell back against the couch , being pulled back by my outstretched arm and I pressed my lips to hers. She gasped and stiffened. I waited for her to push me away. Her lips were softer than I thought. My hand held her face and her fingers held my shoulder.

My arms wound around her, but I knew I had to stop. Both of us had our reputations to maintain, especially hers. I couldn't let anyone in this town think less of Bella because of me. Moving away from her, my breathing was uncontrollable. "Ok," she said in a hoarse, cracked voice, "umm, good night, Edward. I had a wonderful time." She bustled to gather her things. I jumped from the couch, following after her, "Wait. Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Her face was flushed, "Don't," she cleared her throat, "I rather enjoyed it, but its better I go, before things go too far." She blushed and turned away from me. "It's best I go and I will see you soon at the Lynwood's party." She reached out her hand to me, and without thinking, I pulled her body into mine and kissed her again. She felt limp in my arms, "Good night, Bella." Her lip trembled until she pulled it between her teeth. "Good… um," she was fumbling to finish her sentence. She looked up at me, "I really should go," her voice was in a daze, "Good night, Edward." She blinked, "I already said that."

Bella left and I watched as she entered her house. The house was still for a few moments, until a lone candle lit in her window. She was safe. My hand closed the door, clutching at the doorknob. I shouldn't have done that. But kissing Bella was unbelievable. My chest was on fire from her touch. The fire coursed through me, making me feel more alive than I've ever had.

This feeling was better than the first time I rode Antonio in an open field, with no restrictions. My skin actually felt hotter. I took up the ice bucket that was chilling the bottle of apple cider and went to stand on the veranda. The moon was high, lighting up the night. The telescope was still angled upward, where Bella and I had left it.

The stars were bright, but all I saw was the dark brown eyes I missed already. My skin still burned, while my heart raced. Bella set me ablaze and I liked it, but it wasn't gentlemanly. She deserves a gentleman. Taking the bucket, I raised it above my head and turned it upside down. The cold water spilled through my hair, down my shoulders, soaking my shirt. The cold water dulled the fire that was building. Next time I see her, I would behave myself.


	8. War

Chapter 8 – War

BPOV

Shortly after my dinner with Edward, the weather returned to normal. The town was abuzz because the local polo competition was this weekend. Edward and Damon were on our town's team. That made me concerned. It was clear they didn't care for each other. At the game, everyone went to watch . Our polo team was against the team from Oak Lawn. My family drove to the match with Ms. Elizabeth.

Getting out of the automobile, I saw Edward mounting his horse. He looked quite dashing in his polo uniform. Damon on his horse as well and he was smiling at me. I timidly smiled back and waved. I took out my fan to half-hide my face. I greeted a line of faces of neighbors and friends as we made our way to our seats. Chief Swan went to speak to his friends before the match. During the match, I mainly watched Edward. He was quite skilled in this game.

The game was getting close in score, making it very exciting. When Edward was running alongside him, Damon elbowed Edward in the ribs, then hit the ball with his mallet. I cupped my hands over my mouth and gasped. Their horses ran by me and Edward's expression was clear. He wasn't taking that lightly. Edward galloped past Damon, getting the ball away from him. Edward scored, putting the team in the lead.

At the halftime break in the game, an announcement was made for all the spectators help with divot stomping. Everyone came out onto the fields and flipped the pieces of dirt and grass back into the ground. It was said this was a tradition of the game, that once, kings and queens enjoyed this activity. Ms. Elizabeth and I began stomping and laughing. She glanced up for a moment, "Bella, could you be a dear and check on Edward for me?"

Her foot was tapping on a divot, but she wasn't looking at me. "I want to _talk_ to Mr. Chambers," she stated, looking at the player's pen. I nodded and went to check on Edward. The sun was beating down on the field, that I could see the waves of heat coming off the ground. Thankfully, B.B.'s selection for my hat had a wide brim so I was safe from being burned. "Bella?" I turned and Brittney was coming towards me. I smiled, "Hello, B.B." "Mr. Chambers asked me to ask you if you would come and see him during the break?"

I looked behind myself and Ms. Elizabeth was already confronting him. Her face was angry and his was repentant. "I don't think he will be wanting me to." Brittney looked, seeing him with Ms. Elizabeth and laughed, "Oh, I guess she saw what happened." I looked at Brittney. She and her family were a further away and still, she saw Damon hit Edward. Her eyes turned back to me, "It was terrible." A shudder ran through me, "I know. I hate violence, especially when its unprovoked." We walked along to the pen, "I wouldn't say it was unprovoked, Bella."

We looked at each other and she cocked a smile, "A physical altercation was long due between them, since they are vying for the same prize." My brow furrowed, "B.B.?" I said her name with such shock and she pursed her lips. "Bella, you can be obtuse at times. They practically rip each other's arm's off when they shake hands. Damon believes he has a claim because he knew you first. Edward believes that same because you get along better."

She quickly looked around, "And, of course, after your private dinner, he may believe he has a bigger claim." She and I had stopped walking. "Bella, I think you'd better tell them with one you prefer. It's not fair to them." I balked, "Just tell them. I don't know." Brittney smiled and patted my arm, "If anyone can do it, you can."

"Brittney?" Her sister, Nicole was calling her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She was right about the dinner and kiss with Edward. How was I going to admit to Edward that I preferred him? Well, it was very obvious. Then, how I was I going to tell Damon that I made my choice?

I found Edward as he was getting off his horse, "Hello Edward." He looked back at me, "Hello Bella." Dirt and grass matted his shirt and gloves. He winced a bit. I moved to his side as he leaned against Antonio, "Are you all right? I saw what Damon did to you." I reached out to help him, but he stepped back, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I sighed, feeling horrid, "Are you sure?" He winced again as he tried to move, "I think so." I looked around us and saw we were somewhat hidden behind Antonio. Lifting his shirt, which held my eyes. Seeing the bare skin of his chest made my heart race. Ignoring the contours of his body, I gingerly pressed my fingers into his ribs, "You may have some bruising. Eat some oranges and I can give your mother some alfalfa leaves to put on it." He chuckled a bit as I moved my fingers and I laughed, "Sorry." He chuckled again, "Such a nurturing person."

I looked up at him, "You noticed." Our proximity was dangerously close. I blushed, "I better go." Edward and I hadn't been this close since our dinner. He smiled, "All right and thank you." As I turned to leave, he winced again. I whipped back to see him lowering his arm. He wanted to get my attention before I left, "Edward ,what is it?" He stepped toward me, "I will win this match for you." I giggled, hiding my face behind my fan, "That's not necessary. Just come back in one piece. Could you do that for me?" He nodded, "I will. Ohh," he held up one finger.

He went through the satchel on the saddle and handed me a small box, "Wear this." I looked down at my hand, "Edward, this is too much." Edward made a face, "Open it, please." Opening the box, I saw it was a heart shaped diamond, cut into many facets. Taking up the heart, it hung from a gold chain. I gasped, "This is so beautiful. Oh, please put it on me." He took the chain and I held up my hair. The diamond fall on my chest, "Edward, where did you get this?"

The horn for the next round sounded, "I will have to tell you later. But, it is part of my apology at dinner." Edward mounted his horse. "Edward?" He looked down at me and I handed him my satin scarf, "For luck and I accept your apology." Antonio walked away with his handsome rider. I walked back to the sides, putting up my parasol. When it caught the sunlight, my charm shined with rainbows.

My mother and Ms. Elizabeth noticed my new token, "Bella, that is lovely." My mother picked up the charm, "Where did you get it?" I blushed, "Edward gave it to me, another token." My mother looked at Ms. Elizabeth, who was conspicuously looking through a pair of opera glasses, watching the match. The brim of her hat hid half of her face, though I could still see her smile.

The game continued and Damon wasn't anywhere near Edward. Ms. Elizabeth's heated discussion with Damon had its effect on him. The score was on our side. Watching the game, Edward was a very skilled polo player. "His father never liked the sport, but encouraged Edward to be his best." The sound of the hooves thundered in the ground as they rode around the field. The crack of the mallets against the ball in play was loud.

After the score going back and forth, our team won the match. Everyone jumped up and screamed. Antonio rode over to us, but Edward wasn't with him. Without thinking of etiquette, I grabbed at his reins, holding him steady. Edward and his other teammates were doing their winning ritual. Men were so funny. I watched in sheer interest of how men act when they win a competition. Brittney came to watch with me, "Boys." She said it like an expletive to their almost childish behavior.

Ms. Elizabeth and Edward came over to our house to celebrate. I baked a cake the night before, because I knew we would win. Because his ramblings, Damon informed me that he was a strong polo player. He was finally useful. But Edward was a magnificent player. While Lauren served the cake, I went into my garden looking for the alfalfa leaves. "Bella, dear?" I looked up from my work, "Yes, Ms. Elizabeth?" She looked behind her, closing the gate, "I was wondering if you could help me with something?" I smiled, "Of course, what is it?"

"Edward's birthday is this weekend. I was wondering if you could help me make it special for him. This will be his first birthday since his father…." she trailed off. I patted her hand, "I know. He told me. I was thinking that maybe we could have a small party. We could make it a surprise for him."

I looked around. Our backyard was large enough for a nice party. My last birthday party had over 50 people. "Right here, in the yard. The garden is big enough for people to hide in." She smiled brightly, "That's perfect. He will love it. Thank you so much." She hugged me, "Bella, you are such a treasure. No wonder Edward admires you so." I tried not to blush and I handed her the leaves, "Heat these up and put them on Edward's bruises and wrap them in bandages. They should be gone by morning."

Edward and his mother were at our house into the late hour. My father talked with Edward about the match, wanting to hear it from the player's point of view. Come to find out, Edward was very athletic. My father loved sports very much. Our mothers and myself tried not to pay attention to them, but I couldn't help myself. "Edward, how would you like to accompany me to Bears football game."

It was perfect. Edward and my father were gone all the day before the birthday party. While putting the cake in the oven, Damon came over. "Hello Damon." I was surprisingly in a good mood. "I'm sorry my father isn't here. He went to the football game with Edward." Damon's expression was shocked. "Oh." I looked at him. My kindness was changing me, "Well, I think it's a good thing."

Damon looked at me, while I was busy taking saucers from the cabinet. "Remember, Edward's father passed away. He needed some fatherly bonding, especially on the eve of his eighteenth birthday." Damon nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes. Losing one's father is difficult." Damon had lost his father in the war. He was a general in the army. He and his brother suffered a great deal. The war was a cursed event in our town. Charlie was able to avoid the draft because he was the chief of police. He was needed in his town.

Damon stood silently as I moved around the kitchen. Damon was studying me, watching me work. Moving so quickly and forgetting myself, my hand touched the pot handle, burning my palm, "Ow." Damon crossed the room and took my hand in his, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "Yes, I just need some ice." He had me sit on a stool, then went to the ice box. He took one piece and wrapped it in his handkerchief. Damon moved the ice along the burn on my palm.

Damon can be a caring person, when he was being pretentious. His fingers trailed along my palm, sending a tickling sensation up my arm. I looked up at him, "Thank you." My hand left his touch. Damon was a handsome man, I had to admit. But, there was something about him I didn't like. My eyes blinked, "I should get back to my preparations. Are you coming tomorrow?" Damon cleared his throat, "Yes. Good day, Bella." Damon and I were never alone together. I always tried to avoid it. But in that small moment, he showed me someone else.

On the afternoon of Edward's birthday, I was preparing for his party. From hanging lanterns to greeting guests, I was very busy. Edward and his mother were in town, so he wouldn't see the guests coming. My mother and Lauren guided the guests into the garden and offered them refreshments. I was in the kitchen, putting the final touches on his cake. Ms. Elizabeth invited all the players from the polo team and a few friends from Chicago. Whenever someone came, my father, mother or Lauren would inform me who it was. It was soon time for Edward and his mother to arrive.

After the football game, my father spoke highly of Edward. "He is a very smart boy. He made his father quite a son." I rolled my eyes. My father longed for a son, but he was stuck with me. I moved the cake onto the veranda and Lauren helped me put on the candles. I was wearing Edward's latest token, he sent me sapphire hair combs, along with the heart shaped diamond.

"That looks amazing," Damon complemented. I smiled, anxious for Edward to arrive, that I forgotten myself. Damon lingered, offering his help. He helped Mom arrange the desert table. I was too busy to pay attention to Meredith and her gaggle of friends. "Edward was such a strapping figure on the field." Meredith was trying to annoy me. She turned to me, "Bella, what did you think of his performance in the game?"

I sighed, "Sorry, Mer. After the first half, I was too busy admiring the diamond heart he gave me," my fingers held up the jewel around my neck, "Edward is so sweet." Meredith's smug expression disappeared and she gasped at the heart. My finger touched one of the combs in my hair, letting it catch the light, "Edward, Edward, he just so wonderful…" I looked at her, "to me." I walked away from her, feeling very, very smug. In that one sentence, I had stated my claim on Edward Masen.

A automobile stopped in front of the house. Lauren signaled me, "Everyone, hide!" My mother and I went to the living room, opening the door for them. "Happy Birthday, Edward!" we greeted them. He smiled at us, "Thank you." We guided them through the living room, "We'll be having dinner on the veranda. It's too nice to stay inside." Edward laughed, "You are very kind to do this for me." My mother giggled, "Edward, don't. It's your birthday."

Walking through the door, Edward chuckled at lanterns we had lit in the garden. "This is beautiful," he complemented, "You really shouldn't have done all this." The three of us smiled at him, "Are you sure?" my mother asked. That was the cue; everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" He jumped back, very shocked as everyone applauded and laughed. He laughed a shaky laugh. Everyone applauded as Edward hugged his mother, my mother and me.

Lauren wheeled out the cake and everyone sang 'Happy birthday.' He blew out his candles and everyone applauded again. The music began, starting the party. Edward was happy to see his friends from Chicago. He introduced me to all of them. During the party, I danced with my father, Damon and Edward. "Bella, may I have this dance?" Edward held out his hand. I made a face. I was torn with cleaning up and dancing with him, "I don't know." He smiled his crooked smile, "You're going to turn down the birthday boy?"

I set down the stack of plate in my hands, "If you put it that way." When I danced with Damon and Edward, it felt like I was a prize horse they were trying to rope in; each of them trying to keep me to themselves. Thankfully, my mother got me away to help serve the cake and ice cream. I noticed my father was nowhere in sight. Maybe he went off to smoke.

I handed Edward a plate of cake with a lit candle. He chuckled and blew out the flame, "Bella, thank you so much." I looked up at him, smiling. He chuckled, "My mother told me that you set all this up." My cheeks blushed, "Not everything by myself. She helped, as well as my family. Please, don't give me all the credit."

The party continued and I began cleaning up some party favors. Meredith and her friends had Edward and his friends from Chicago surrounded. They were three young men, all of them attending Ivy League schools. Jonathan, Matthew and Aaron were friends with Edward since they were children. Meredith looked at me, then quickly turned her sights back on Edward. Maybe she didn't take my claim seriously. Did she really want to push me? Looking back at them, apparently she did. A thought hit me. I was going to wait until later, but now would have been better.

Walking over to them, Meredith looked at me, still smiling like a cunning cat. "Edward?" He looked back at me. "I have something for you. In my family, we open at least one present at our birthday party." My hands held out a large box, "Here's my gift to you." He stepped away from the group, who was watching us. "Bella, you gave me this party. This is too much." I smiled at him, "Please?" On top of the box was a small golden card. He picked up the card and read it:

To Edward,

Happy 18th Birthday!

From Bella.

He lifted the box cover and looked at my gifts. The cover slipped out of his fingers and fell to the floor. "New polo equipment!" I had gotten him all new things, including a riding crop. On top of the equipment, there was a flat book, with blank sheet music. I had written a short message on the inside cover of the book:

So that you may write more beautiful music.

Bella

There was also a letter, but would read it later. Our letters were personal and private. Edward took the box from me and kissed my hair, "I love it. Thank you, Bella." This proved it. In the ladies' eyes, Edward was mine.


	9. Not This

Chapter 9 – Not This

BPOV

Shortly after his birthday, Edward and Ms. Elizabeth had to go to Chicago. They had some family affairs to take care of and to attend a friend's wedding. On the morning they were leaving, I was sitting on the front porch swing, reading. In truth, I was watching Edward, taking in my last few images of him. He and his mother were packing their automobile. He moved at a sluggish pace. I tried to focus on my book, when footsteps came onto the porch. "Edward?" He looked handsome as always in his slacks, buttoned shirt and vest. His sleeves were rolled up on his arms. He sat with me. Neither of us talked, we just sat together. It was painful to see Edward go, but it was a good practice for when he would leave for college.

That pain was hard to bear. My best friend was leaving. Realization suddenly struck me. Edward _was_ my best friend. "Edward," his mother called him, waving her arm. We looked at each other. The look in his eyes told me that he felt the same way as I did. We just stood and hugged one another. "Bye Bella." We held each other's hands, "I'm going to miss you. Call me when you can." Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, "I will." Their car pulled off and he was gone. The sound of the vehicle faded as it disappeared down the road.

I promised Edward I would care for Antonio while he was away and I did. Diligently, I fed Antonio every day and let him and Honey run together in the fenced field behind their house. Watching Honey and Antonio run together, it reminded me of myself and Edward. The two of us working in my garden. Our mothers sitting on the veranda talking while they were chaperoning us. Since Edward left, Cicero seemed much smaller. There was no excitement in this small town anymore. Nothing to look forward to.

Edward has now been gone for weeks and sometimes I found myself crying form missing him and his mother. While getting ready for lunch with my parents and Damon, there was a knock on my door. "Bella, a letter came for you." Lauren left the letter on my vanity while I brushed my hair. The return address was from Chicago, in Edward's handwriting. My hands trembled as I hastened to open the envelope.

My Dearest Bella,

It is strange to think I haven't seen you for in three weeks. I have seen the new moon, but not you. There have been sunsets and sunrises, but none compares to your beautiful face. With every passing day, my heart breaks away, leaving me hollow. The pieces of my broken heart are so small that they can pass through the eye of a needle.

I miss you like the sun misses the flower. Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, my heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to. Chicago was once an exciting city, but all I wish to see is a beautiful garden, hiding the most beautiful woman that cares for it. There are theaters and many people. However, I long to ride to an open field, with a dark-haired beauty by my side.

We will be returning home soon and I hope that day would come soon. Until that day arrives, I hope this small token will remind you of the one who misses you the most. In earnest, I hope these wishes will come true. Hope guides me. It is what gets through the long days. The hope that after you leave my sight, it will not be the last time I look upon you. The hope that when we see each other again, your heart hasn't forgotten me.

I remain yours,

The One You've Charmed

Tears fell down my face from Edward's letter. He has written as though I've died. Along with the letter, there was a golden token with it. It was a golden cursive 'E' charm. The 'E' was for Edward. I placed the charm in my jewelry box. I would wear it when we were together again.

"Bella, Damon and your parents are waiting for you in the dining room." Lauren saw that I was crying and she gave me a handkerchief. I handed her my letter and waited for her to finish reading. A soft smile came on her face, "He has a way with words. And he misses you terribly." Edward's letter lightened my mood enough to endure the lunch with Damon and my parents.

The meal went by as the rest of them did. He wouldn't admit it, but Damon was glad that Edward was gone. Things had gone back to the way they were before the Masens moved into the neighborhood. It was just him, courting me, my father watching us with approval.

Damon was hoping I would accompany him to the Lewis' barbeque, but I already promised Cal Richards that I would go with him. Cal was a good friend in town, who recently returned home. He was away in the East, attending school. Damon was still at the barbeque, cornered by Meredith. She was goading me, waiting to see it I would counter her, but it was useless. If she wanted Damon, she would be doing me a favor. Meredith and Damon were alike in many ways.

Caring about what everyone thought, looking good and shallow. "Where is this Edward I've heard so much about?" Cal and I were sitting together, with Brittney and Nicole. "Cal, don't you remember. He's in Chicago with his mother. They'll be back in a few days." Brittney looked at me, then to her sister. I missed Edward and it was clear. Cal regaled us with stories of school and the thrills of war. He was to be shipped off, but was saved as the war ended before he could see battle. Cal would get along with Edward, wanting to be a solider.

The barbeque was fun, but it wasn't holding my interest. "Bella?" "Yes, Mom?" She took my hand, "Having fun, sweetheart?" I gave her a weak smile, "Yes." My mom's blue eyes looked at me, "No, you're not. You've been down for weeks. It's making your father worried." I sucked my lip into bite it, "Well, I just…." My eyes turned down. "Oh, you miss Edward, don't you?" My mother and I communicated without words frequently.

She made me sit down with her, "Bella, he'll be back soon." I nodded, "I know. I just never thought I'd miss him this much." My mother smiled at me, "You really care about him, don't you? You must, I've never seen you this happy. And, Elizabeth has told me Edward hasn't been this way since his before his father died. You two are good for each other." My hand fussed with a lace trim on my dress, "But Father doesn't approve."

My mother placed her hand on mine, "Most fathers don't approve of the young men their daughter is interested in. I just want to see you happy and Edward makes you happy." My fingers curved around my mom's hand, "Thank you." The rims of our hats were bent against each other as we hugged. Her hand rubbed against my back, "Don't you worry. You're going to have the life you want."

As the barbeque ended, Mom and I walked home. We discussed my recent acceptance letters to college. Mom said she was going to talk to Father about me going to college, before getting married. "You're only 17 years old. You have time to get a degree, then marriage." My mom shook her head, "It is ridiculous that girls are being pressured to marry. Your beautiful face isn't going anywhere." Her fingers touched under my chin, tilting my head up. It made me laugh.

Our joined hands swung between us while we walked. Mom talked about the prospects of what I could be doing this fall. The way we walked reminded me of when I was a child. Back then, I would want to dress like her when we went to tea parties. The two of us laughed as we walked into the house. Lauren greeted us at the door.

"Bella, your father wants you in the dining room." I nodded at her, "I'll be right there." Mom took my parasol and I rested my hat on the front door table. It floated to the floor when I turned away. "Bella, you never learn." My mom said as she picked it up for me. She smiled and gestured for me to go to the dining room.

In the dining room, my father was sitting at the table. "How was the barbeque?" I kissed his cheek, "It was fun. You should have come. The food was delicious." He stood up and held out a chair for me, "A nice change from you cooking?" I sat at the table, laughing, with my hands folded in my lap. "Bella, I've been noticing your mood lately. You've seemed very melancholy and I've been worried about you." I sighed, "I know. I didn't mean to make you worry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

He kissed the top of my head, "Well, I have some wonderful news for you." I smiled at him, "What is it?" His brown eyes, the same as mine, looked toward the living room doors, then back to me. He took my hands, "There is a young man in the living room who has asked for your hand in marriage." Goosebumps rose on my skin, "Really?" I asked in a whisper. There was no excitement in my voice, but optimism still washed through me. On the way home, I didn't even look at their house. Were they here?

He gestured for me to go into the living room, "He's waiting for you. I hope this makes you happy." My eyes were wide and I fought my smile. I was just thinking about going to college, but that thought was over. He could be here and he could have asked my father for my hand. My hand shook as it opened the doors to the living room. The door slid open and there was the man who asked for my hand. He was standing by the mantle, smiling at me.

"Bella?" My faint smile was gone from the sound of the voice. My father held my shoulders, "Damon has asked for your hand. What do you say?" My mouth fell open and I huffed out a short breath. My eyes fell to the floor, trying to focus my blurred vision. I was taking long, deep breaths trying to push away the dizzying sensation in my head. My father took my hand, pressing his thumb into my inner wrist, feeling my pulse, "Bella? Are you all right?"

I remained frozen where I stood. I began to blink again, trying to make all this go away. This wasn't happening; not this way. My mother came into the room, looking at the scene, "What is going on here?" She took in my face, "What's wrong with Bella?" She reached for tried to move me, attempting to pull me out of my frozen state.

I looked up at her, hoping she would get me out of the room. "We have wonderful news." My father walked around me, "Damon has asked for Bella's hand in marriage and she's accepted." My eyes flashed up at him, with a livid expression. I never accepted. My mother and Lauren's faces held the same expression; shock. My heart was beating in my ears, deafening out everyone's voices.

My father's smile grew wider, "Let's leave them alone for a moment." He ushered Lauren and Mom out of the room, leaving me alone with Damon. As the doors close, it sounded as if a prison cell door was locking into place. Damon came over to me, taking my hand, "Bella?" I looked up at him. I couldn't fathom what my face looked like. His hand brushed my cheek, "Are you all right?" My mouth hung open, unable to answer.

He reached into his pocket and presented me with a small box. I looked down it and he lifted the lid, revealing a square cut diamond ring set in a yellow gold band. He took the ring and slid it on my third finger. He didn't release my hand, "Do you like it?" I looked down at the ring, "It is beautiful." My voice trembled in a whisper. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, "Umm," I laughed once, "If you will excuse me. I…. I need a moment." Damon released my hand, "Of course."

With too much force, I pushed the door to the front hall out of the way, making my escape. "Bella?" Lauren called after me as I went straight to my room. My body fell on my bed, trembling. The ring on my finger felt like a weight, not letting me leave. Keeping me tied down to earth. My hand still trembled as it clutched at a pillow. The pillow came up to my face, muffling my screams.

Lifting my face away, the cool air blew at the wetness streaming down my face. My world was shattered in a swift moment. This isn't what I wanted. When my father told me a young man asked for my hand, I hoped beyond hope that it was Edward. As that came to me, the tears streamed more down my face. My body trembled as it slid down to the floor. I crawled across my room, unable to stand. The ring held me down. Pulling myself up into my vanity seat, my eyes were red as I looked at myself in the mirror.

There was a knock on my door, "Bella?" Lauren leaned her head in. I turned in my vanity seat. She closed the door and came towards me, hugging me, "Are you all right?" I shook my head, "No." My voice broke as a sob came from my chest. She kissed my hair, "It will be fine, honey." I cried more, "No, it won't. Lauren, I can't marry him." She held my face, "Bella, then you don't have to. Remember, you _have_ a choice." "What choice?" my breathing was ragged, "You know how my father is. He would disown me if I don't go through with this. One way or the other, I just won't be happy."

A tear fell from my eye, "I feel like I'm drifting away in the ocean, completely lost." She sighed, "The ocean can take you to many new places, better than here. You must believe that." We stared at each other. She took a handkerchief from my vanity, poured some water on it to clean my face. "They're all waiting for you downstairs." I sighed, "I can't pretend, not now."

She took my hand, "Then don't. Bella, you have a smart mind, a wonderful spirit and a beautiful personality. Your parents will understand." I shook my head, "My mother will, but my father won't."


	10. Broken

Chapter 10 – Broken

BPOV

Downstairs, Damon and my parents had champagne waiting. Damon took my hand as I stood on the bottom step. He appraised my face as I walked with him. My father was laughing boisterously with my mother. She feigned a smile as Damon and I stepped onto the veranda. The summer air was settled into the evening. A gentle breeze blew, pushing the floral scent towards us from the garden.

The crystal glass rested on the table in front of me. My father was concerned about my somber mood and he thought getting engaged to someone I didn't care for would help. Was he that obtuse? Or, did Damon think he should take advantage of the fact that Edward was gone? What was going through their minds to make them believe that this engagement would make me happy? Lauren and my mother watched me while Damon and my father spoke to each other. My mother held my hand, appraising the ring. Her light eyes looked at me. She wanted to ask me something, but was interrupted by my fiancée.

"Of course my mother would want to meet you, Bella. She insists that you come over soon." Once again, my father answered for me, "Of course. Tomorrow will be perfect." My heart crashed, making a dew of sweat stream down my temple. It could have been attributed to the summer night or my nervousness. My mother insisted on waiting for a few more days. She knew I was upset and I needed time. Damon agreed, it allotted him time to tell his mother about his engagement.

My father insisted on a toast to this engagement. "I couldn't be happier for this union. Damon, I know you will make Bella very happy." Every one clinked glasses and Damon took my hand. I let him intertwine our fingers and kiss the back of my hand. I tightened my stomach and let my throat shut close to keep from screaming. As I thought this evening wouldn't end, Damon announced that he had to leave. My father insisted that I walk Damon to the door.

Seeing Damon to the door, he stopped before I could open the door. "Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded at him, "All right." He kissed my hand again, "Sleep well tonight, sweetheart." My stomach tightened again. Damon leaned down to press his lips to mine. My hand flew up to push him away, but he caught it and chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry." I stood at the door and watched as he drove off and I closed the front door.

My father came towards me with his arms open, "Aren't you glad, darling? You're getting married." I turned to face him. Tears fell down my face, "No, I am not!" I said through clinched teeth. "How can I be happy? You know I don't love him. I don't even like him." His arms fell and so did his smile, "Bella, I was only doing what was best for you." I sighed frustrated and walked past him, "No! No, you didn't. You did this for _you_. You thought that Damon would provide me a better life, but better, does not equal happier."

My father's face went red, "Isabella, Damon can provide you with the life you deserve. A happy and easy life." I scoffed and threw up my arms, "What about the life I want? Did you _ever_ consider that? Did you honestly think getting engaged to Damon was what I wanted?" My mother and Lauren came into the hall. "Isabella?" my mother called to me and ignored her. "Isabella Maire, you are going to marry Damon. There was no other option." My hand brushed away my tears, "There was another option, a better one and he lives across the street."

My father scoffed, "That _boy_ wasn't fit for you. He sent you little tokens," he took of the hair combs out of my hair and threw it to the floor, "just to get you distracted from the one you're supposed to be with. But let's be honest, Edward would have just used you and then gone off to school." More tears fell and my voice broke, "That proves it. You _do_ not know me and you did not try to get to know Edward. If you did, you would have seen he was the better choice."

I bent down to pick up my comb, but my father grabbed my wrist. His hands held my shoulders, "Charlie!" my mother stepped forward. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and glared at me, "Isabella, you will be happy that I made this arrangement for you, you selfish, disrespectful child. You will marry Damon and you will not embarrass me and your mother."

I shrugged out his hold, picked up my comb and looked around the room. I went for the stairs, "Charlie, the only one who is selfish here is _you_. You can marry Damon," I jabbed at finger at him, "because I refuse." I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. Locking it, I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. My chest heaved with my cries. My father's fist pounded on the door, "Get out here!" "GO AWAY!" His fists kept pounding, sending the vibrations into my back. "Charlie, let me talk to her," my mother interceded. Heavy footsteps pounded down the hall.

"Bella, dear, please, open the door." I sniffled, "No, Mom, I want to be alone." She sighed, "My darling, please?" Her voice was pleading. I shook my head, not answering. She sighed and walked away. A few minutes later, my parents' voice came through the door, arguing. "How could you call her 'selfish'? She is anything but selfish." "Save it, Renee. It's decided."

"Charlie, it's not what she wants. Bella wants to go to college and that is what I want for her. How dare you make a major decision in our daughter's life without speaking to me _and_ her?" My father opened his door, "She is my daughter, Renee, and she will thank me for this one day." My mother sighed, "I don't think so. You make her do this, you will lose her." I heard my father walk past my bedroom door and descend the stairs.

I went to bed completely exhausted. What was I going to do? How was I going to get out of this dreadful contract with Damon? Reluctantly, I looked at the ring he gave me. It was lovely, but I shouldn't be wearing it. In my night stand drawer was the cursive 'E' Edward sent me. The charm did not bring joy or hope. It brought worry. Worry about what I would tell Edward?

The next morning, someone pounded on my door, but I didn't open it. I went into my bathroom and ran the water for my bath. "Isabella Marie Swan, open the door." My father pounded on the door for another long moment and I ignored him. The doorknob jingled as someone pushed the key into the lock. The door flew open, "Isabella?" He was in my room. "I'm taking a bath." His hand was on the bathroom doorknob. "I'm not decent." My father was the last person I wanted to see. He breathed a long breath, "Damon is coming over to set a date. Hurry up." And Damon was the very last person I wanted to see.

I looked at myself in the mirror, "I can't. I have to work in the garden with the children." Every spring and summer, I would work with the neighborhood children, teaching them how to garden and plant their own flowers. "You can do that another time." My arms folded as I turned back to the door, "So can picking a date." Charlie growled and stomped out of my bedroom.

After taking my bath, I was dressed and hastened to my garden. The thick air was hard to breathe from the heat. Lauren was walking with three children already, "She is waiting for you in the garden." Linda Aaron, Jasmine Taylor and Isabel Munroe I knew very well. "Hi Bella." The girls were dressed in yard working aprons, with small trowels in their hands. They smiled as I looked up from making their planting spots in the ground.

I smiled at them, "Let's get to work." I took off my engagement ring and placed it in my pocket. I wanted as few people to know about this for as long as I could possibly hold out. The girls laughed and groaned as they got their hands dirty. "No, my mommy said it's good for me to have a hobby. We hope to have a garden like this too." I laughed and worked with them, showing them how to plant bulbs.

"Eww," Isabel commented, "look at these hairs." She held one of the bulbs. I chuckled, "They're the roots. They go straight into the ground." All of us were focused on our work, even in this sweltering heat. Someone's shadow blocked my light and I turned to ask them to move. A crooked smile broke across his face. My body straightened into a standing position, forgetting my work, "Edward!" I took off my gloves, throwing them to the floor and hugged him.

Our embrace was just what I needed. Giggling came from behind us. I looked back to see the girls laughing at us. I rolled my eyes, "Back to work." They turned and ran back into the garden. "I get the swing first." Edward laughed, "Who were they?" I smiled, happy to be with him again, "My little gardeners." Edward looked pass me, to where the girls were playing, "I was watching you. You're quite good with children." I giggled, "I love children."

The two of us sat on the back parch swing together and he told me about Chicago, the wedding and the university. "Seeing Chicago was great. I've missed it." I smiled at him. My hand rested over my pocket, feeling the ring. It reminded me of what I had to tell Edward. He and I were alone, unchaperoned and it didn't look good. He asked me about what has been going on here, "Well, not much. Just a few parties and barbeques, nothing compared to Chicago."

"Bella, Bella, look what I found!" Jasmine called with her hands clasped together. She ran up on the veranda and sat between myself and Edward. She opened her hands to reveal a grasshopper. "I just found it. It was sitting on my trowel." The three of us leaned over the insect as it chirped. "Jasmine, take him back where you found him." Her large eyes looked up at me, "Can't I keep him?"

I looked at her, longingly, "Well, what about his family? They may be missing him right now. And he could be scare of us." She made a face, then looked at me, "Ok." Jasmine leapt off the porch and skipped back through the garden gate. Edward chuckled as he moved the swing with one leg, "You're going to be a wonderful mother." I laughed, feeling my blush, "They give me some practice. But I'm not ready for my own yet."

"Bella?" My body stiffened and my eyes widened. Damon stepped out of the house, searching for me. Edward's eyes narrowed, then turned to see Damon. They stared at each other for a brief moment, before Damon strode over to us, "Edward." Damon took my hand, "Your mother's inside. You just got back?" Edward stood with his eyes still on me. "Yes. Just a few minutes ago. I just came over to thank Bella for caring for Antonio for me." Damon nodded, then looked down, "Did you tell him?"

I shook my head, not meeting his gaze. Nothing was said for a moment. "Tell me what?" I looked up at Edward, seeing he was getting impatient and nervous. "Well, Bella and I are engaged. We're getting married at the end of the summer." Something punched me in my stomach as I felt the pain roll through me. The wedding date had been set. Edward was silent for a moment. "Bella, it's not like you to withhold news like this."

Damon's hands held my shoulders. "Where's your ring?" He was looking at my hand, as I wrung it in my other. "Oh," I answered nervously, "in my pocket." My hand produced the ring, "I was working in the garden and I didn't want it to get dirty." The ring rested in my palm. Damon took it and placed it back on my third finger. Edward stepped closer and took my hand, "This is lovely, Damon. You have exquisite taste." Edward was using a tone of voice I knew, insincerity. They shook hands, claiming congratulations, but it felt more like 'the best man won.'

Edward excused himself to find Ms. Elizabeth. The three girls ran out of the gate. I had almost forgotten they were there. "And these adorable creatures are?" I introduced the girls to Damon and they all were shy. Lauren took them inside to help them clean up before taking them home. Damon looked after the girls, "Why don't we have them in the wedding? As flower girls?" I swallowed hard, "That's a wonderful idea. They would love that." Damon exhaled, "Aren't you excited? After all this time, we're finally going to get to say 'I do.'" His arms wound around my waist. Forcing myself, I looked up at him, "Yes, this is quite unbelievable. I thought last night was a dream."

More like a nightmare, I amended in my mind. Damon untied the back of my yard work apron and guided it off my arms. His arms returned around my waist, "Our wedding will be the talk of the town. My mother wants to plan our engagement party. I think, we should have it here. You seem more comfortable here, in your garden. Do you like that idea?" My head swam, feeling myself leave my body, hoping for an escape. "Yes." The heat felt like it was getting to me and I blinked, trying to keep my head from falling backwards.

Damon must of notice my faintness, because he rushed me inside, insisting that I drank some water. The cool liquid poured down my throat, bringing me back to reality. But my reality wasn't one I wanted to face.


	11. Giving In

Chapter 11 – Giving In

EPOV

It has been a month since Bella's engagement was announced. Since that day, I've hardly seen her smile. Seeing his ring on her hand, it felt worse than anything. She wouldn't be happy. This isn't what she wanted. My mother noticed my sadness almost immediately as I found her with the Swans. "Edward, did you thank Bella?" I nodded, "Of course. She did a wonderful job of caring for him." Mother patted the seat next to her. She knew of the engagement. I felt like such a fool. There I was, pouring my heart out to her and she wanted to bid me goodbye.

Damon and Bella found us. Her hand was in his and the color from her cheeks was gone. "You've been working in the sun too long, haven't you?" Ms. Renee placed a cool cloth on her head, believing it was heat stroke. Bella sighed, letting the cool water run down her face, "Also, I haven't eaten yet." I knew it. She was faint from this news. Bella wasn't happy. Mother rushed to check on Bella, blocking her from my sight. Arms wound around my mother, showing off the diamond ring. My fist clinched behind my back. I was a fool. What life could I give her?

Back home, the house wasn't stagnant from being shut up for so long. In fact, it was floral. There were bowls of flower petals on the shelves and the mantles. The smell of freesia, hyacinth, roses and blossoms wafted in the room. "She is so kind," Mother lamented. She walked through the living room, looking over the glass bowls. Some had water in them, letting the petals float on the surface.

I sat on the couch, feeling thoroughly beaten. In the time I was gone, Bella was promised to someone else. I shouldn't have left. My mother sat with me, "How are you feeling?" In my hand was the last letter she sent me. It was in the book of blank sheet music Bella had given me for my birthday:

Dear Edward,

I hope you truly enjoy your birthday. I was so happy that I was able to help with the arrangements. This is very forward of me, but I hope this won't be the last of your birthdays we celebrate together. I honestly have to say, you are one of the few people that truly know me for who I am and I thank you for it.

Also, thank you for the amazing gifts you sent. I love each of them and I will cherish them for the rest of my life. Once again, happy birthday and I know you will have many more.

Yours Truly,

Bella

I folded the letter and placed it back in my pocket, along with the other token I had brought for her. But she may never get it.

A week after finding out about the engagement, my mother and I were invited to the engagement party. Bella's engagement was all anyone could talk about. I preferred not to talk about it at all. To make her happy, Damon held it in her garden. My mother went over early to help at the Swans' house. I was dressing in my best suit when my mother came home. "Edward?" she knocked on my door.

"Come in." She entered and smiled, "You look so handsome." I half smiled, as she fixed my tie. I had no idea what my face looked like. I was not up to going this evening, but I had to see Bella. She was the flame and I was the moth. I stupidly flew to her light, because I couldn't get enough, even though she wasn't mine. She looked up at me, "You know, you don't have to go. I'll give your apologies." "No, Mother. I do want to go." She stared into my eyes, "All right." My mother and I didn't have much time left. After making a few calls, I got early admissions to the University of Chicago.

Mother walked over to the windows, fussing my curtain ties, "Yes, I saw her." My head turned, waiting to hear more. "She looks beautiful," my mother informed me. "No, she wasn't smiling," she was reading the questions in my mind, "Even when she saw me, Bella didn't smile once. She didn't even look happy"

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. This was more difficult knowing that Bella wasn't happy. My mother patted my shoulders, "Don't fret. I'm sure things will get better, for both of you."

I shook my head. The only thing that would make this better is if Bella was mine. That in one month's time, she would be walking down the aisle to me and not him. I sat back on my bed, looking at the window. Her shadow walked across her bedroom window. I could make out that she was pinning up her hair. Moving to the window's edge, I hoped to get a better glimpse at her. It was silent for a while, until she sat at her window, pushing back the curtain.

She was looking down at the road as more automobiles were arriving. I followed her gaze and saw Damon getting out of a car with an older woman, whom I assumed was his mother. Looking back at Bella, her face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. This pained me to see her crying. I wanted to run into her house and comfort her.

A bigger part of me run into her house, lock her bedroom door and take her away from all this. "Edward, it's time to go." I stood, looking back at her window. She was gone, but I would see her soon. I tried to compose myself, to look somewhat happy, hoping to coax a genuine smile out of her.

* * *

BPOV

Since the night of our fight, my father and I were at odds. I refused to be in the same room as him. I even took to eating my meals in my bedroom or the kitchen. Whenever I was in my room, my engagement ring sat on my dresser, as I refused to wear it. Whenever I was truly upset, the music box Edward gave me brought me comfort, but some times, it would make me feel worse. I missed Edward so much, even though he lived right across the street. One day, when I came home from riding Honey, I went to my room and saw my music box was missing.

It wasn't on my dresser, where it always stood. I searched my room, my closet and drawers. In my search, I noticed that my new riding boots, diamond heart, the record with my lullaby, the collection of Shakespeare and hair combs were also missing. My heart began to pound worrying about my treasured items. "Mother!" I called out, still searching. Did she move them? But why just them?

I looked up and saw my father standing in my doorway. "Where are my gifts from Edward?" He folded his arms, "I took them away. You don't need anything from that boy anymore." My teeth were on edge, "How dare you! Give them back. They belong to me!" He shook his head, "No, you're engaged now. So I've thrown them away." He walked away. I caught my limp body on my hands before hitting the floor. My hand clutched at a throw pillow, using it to smother my mouth, to muffle my screams.

How could he? My father blatantly intruded on my privacy and took away my most prized possessions. My ears rung as my heart pounded in my chest. It vibrated through my whole body, increased the pain with every beat. I felt like I was dead. Nothing was holding me to the earth, except for the diamond on my finger. The unwanted bauble that reminded me of what I had to do. There was only one refuge from this, the road. To ride down the road, with Honey to our favorite field. Looking at my window, searching for an escape, there was a box with a large bow on it.

My door creaked opened and my mother and Lauren came in, to find me on the floor. My mother's eyes saddened as she saw me in my state. This wasn't only hurting me, it was hurting her. I had to keep a brave front from hurting Mom. Lauren helped me up onto my bed. She pulled the combs and pins from my hair and helped me out of my dress. Mom started to pull a brush through my hair. This was one of the simplest pleasures I knew – to have my hair brushed.

My hand wiped away a tear and looked at the box again, "What is that?" The red bow was large, with a white bow wrapped it. My mother set the brush down and began combing her fingers through my hair, "Damon sent it. He wants to take you out to dinner tonight." Lauren laid the box on my lap, "He wanted you to wear it tonight." My bottom lip trembled, feeling the box's weight on me. My hands pushed it away and it skidded across the floor. If only my window was open. Lauren picked up the box and put it on my vanity seat.

I sniffled and sighed, "I don't think I can go. I really don't feel well." My mother sighed, her hands resting on my shoulders, "Bella, your father is expecting you to go. It's an important party in town, with all Damon's colleagues there." I looked back at my mother, "Do I look like I really care about what Father wants anymore? He clearly doesn't care about what _I_ want." This war between Father and me was tearing our family apart. She sighed, "You two are so much alike. Both of you are so stubborn."

"Bella, please, for me," she pleaded, "Can we keep the peace for one night?" I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat and nodded. She kissed my cheek and something wet fell on my cheek. She turned her face away from me as she took the dress out of the box. While brushing my hair, Mom styled it in braids along the sides of my head, into a neat bun at the nape of my neck.

I sat, numbly as they pulled the wisps of chiffon and satin over my body. Numbness was my only friend. I looked out the window to the Masens' house. Seeing the house, I stopped my thoughts. Thinking about him only made this worse. I decided that this would be my life, to sacrifice what I wanted and needed to make others happy. My mind brought back Brittney's words.

I would be an extension of my parents and soon, to my horrid dismay, I would be the extension of Damon as Mrs. Isabella Marie Chambers.


	12. Giving Up

Chapter 12 – Giving Up

BPOV

I was dressed in Damon's ridiculous selection. He sent me a pink and fuchsia dress, with a satin front and a floral sheer exterior to a fuchsia skirt. I've detested pink since I was younger. I was a very willful child. My parents never bought me anything in pink after the fit I had when I was seven years old. "I'm not a dolly, Mommy. I don't like pink!" Waiting for her to get angry, she only laughed. She smiled, "All right, Bella." The memory almost made me feel better, but it wasn't enough.

Along with the ridiculous dress, there was a long black thin feather to pin into one of the braids and deep pink satin gloves that went above my elbows. My mother let me burrow her fuchsia shoes and dark color pantyhose to complete the ensemble. Lauren rubbed peppermint oil on my neck, knowing it was my favorite, "Try to enjoy yourself." She kissed my temple, trying not to wrinkle my clothes.

As I was putting on a shawl, the doorbell rang. Lauren went to answer it, as my mother put small studs in my ear, with a matching necklace. "You look beautiful." "I look my a doll, Mommy." She laughed at the memory. "Bella, Mr. Chambers is here," Lauren called. I shook my head and sighed, putting back on my engagement ring over my gloves. My mother took my hands, "No matter what, keep your head up. Never let anyone see you hanging it."

My mother and I walked down the stairs together. My fan was open, providing a light breeze. The summer air wafted into the house, promising a warm night, especially in this dress. "Bella, darling, you look beautiful," Damon held his hand out to me. I half smiled at him, "Thank you." I tried not to cringe as I took his hand. My illness was already creeping up from him calling me 'darling.' "I'll have her home, early, Chief Swan." My father smiled, "She's your fiancée. I'm not worried." Underneath my shawl, I balled my hand into a fist, clinching my nails into my palm. If I was stronger, the material would have ripped.

Arriving at the party, Damon took my hand and guided me into the hall. The street was lined with expensive automobiles, all top of the line. Women clung to their escorts, trying to outdo the others. Some looked at me as Damon and I walked in together. "So, the chief's daughter landed a man." My skin pricked with annoyance. This was a game to some. As Damon introduced me to his colleagues, I smiled sweetly, pretending. "Congratulations Chambers, she's splendid," one of his colleagues whispered to him.

If I was doomed to marry Damon, I would have to become a better actress and pretend I cared for him. Sitting at the table, one of the wives spoke with me. She said she saw me at the polo match and Damon had told her about me. She asked about my garden and any recommendation I may have for her. Slow music filled the room, making me almost sleepy. Lately, I hadn't been sleeping well. Every night, I had nightmares.I was in my garden, but it was more like a jungle. I was searching for something, while running away from a pursuer. The dream scared me, because I knew what it meant. I was looking for Edward, while running away from Damon.

The evening went on and I continued to speak to the kind woman. Like I did at dinner with Damon a few weeks ago, I stabbed myself with a fork. This time, I did it with such force, making myself wince. Damon asked me to dance and I had to accept. As we danced, I didn't look at him. I pretended I was dancing with Edward. The evening went on, bringing it closer to the end. As we sat at our table, Damon held my hand while he spoke to colleagues and friends. The waiter came around asking for everyone's order. "We'll have the lamb, rare, with mint sauce." Damon looked at me, "You like lamb, don't you, dear?" I smiled and nodded quietly. What's next, he's going to cut my meat for me?

My eyes glanced around the room at the people who were looking at me. Some smiled approvingly, while others narrowed their eyes. I opened my fan, fluttering it across my face, meeting the eyes of those who weren't so kind. I may not have wanted this, but I wasn't going to show weakness, like my mother told me. The hand Damon was holding clinched a bit as I stared down one woman, with fiery red hair. Her hazel eyes looked back, daring me to back down. Damon saw me and tugged at my hand. The air was charged with our anger.

My eyes tore away from the woman. I was getting angrier by the minute. The thought of spilling water on her tulle skirt played through my mind. "Don't concern yourself with her, sweetheart. She's just jealous." I pursed my lips, as if to hold back the bile and nodded, "I'm not concerned about her. I just don't show weakness."

Damon chuckled and his arm draped over my shoulders, "I know you don't." He kissed my cheek, very close to the corner of my mouth, "That's what I love about you." Goosebumps rose on my skin, but it wasn't good. The natural reaction was the same as feeling a blistering cold breeze; it wasn't a good reaction. The woman looked at me again and I raised an eyebrow. She pursed her lips and looked away again. I spent the evening avoiding her eyes and thought about dousing her with more water, curious to see the red dye drip out of her hair.

On the afternoon of the engagement party, I hid in my room. I just wanted to escape. If only, I would take Honey and run. But that wasn't who I was. One thing I gained from my father, I wasn't a coward. I wouldn't run away from my problems, I'd face them. While sitting at my window, I watched as the guests arrived, including Damon's mother, whom I met two days ago with my parents. My stomach twisted and I couldn't hold back from crying.

Huge tears streamed down my face. The only thing that made me remotely glad was seeing Ms. Elizabeth. She came to help, but I believed she wanted to see how I was. Edward and I were hardly together since he returned from Chicago.

This was becoming too real. I was marrying Damon and Edward was leaving. I missed Edward so much, but I understood why he wouldn't want to come over as much. "Bella?" Lauren opened the door, "you have a letter from the University of Chicago." I jumped up, wiping away my tears and held out my hand for the letter.I never told anyone, but when Edward told me that he was going to the University of Chicago, I applied there as well.

My hands trembled as they tore away the envelope. It was an acceptance letter. I smiled widely, but it faltered. I got into another college, but I wouldn't be able to go. I showed Lauren the letter, "I got in," I said in a lax voice, "And I've earned another scholarship." Lauren hugged me, "That's wonderful. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you." She kissed my forehead. The congratulations meant little, if I couldn't move ahead with route. I sighed, "Yes, except I won't be able to go."

She sighed, lowering the letter down, "Please, take this good news with you to get through the party." I laughed a hard laugh, "Good idea. I'll need all the good feelings I can muster to get through this evening." I put my letter away in my vanity drawer and went with Lauren to endure the party. My mother suggested I wore my ice blue dress. She said it was the most beautiful dress I owned. Passing through the living room, I smiled at everyone's congratulations and gratitude.

On the veranda, Ms. Elizabeth with Edward were talking, their heads were close together. They looked towards me and smiled brightly. Edward looked very handsome in his suit. I had all but forgotten about Ms. Elizabeth when she said my name. I hugged her, anxious to get to Edward, "Thank you _so_ much for coming." With them here, made the evening a bit more bearable. She laughed and kissed my cheek, "We wouldn't miss this for the world." I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me, "Bella, you look beautiful."

I smiled at him, wishing I couldn't spend the rest of the party with him. "Yes, she does." My smile fell as I looked back to Damon, who was walking with his mother. "My dear sweet daughter-in-law," Mrs. Chambers hugged me. "It's wonderful to see you again. Perhaps later, you and I can take a stroll through your garden." Damon kissed my forehead and took my hand, "Edward and Mrs. Masen, thank you for coming."

I looked at them and they smiled, "Of course," Ms. Elizabeth thanked him, "And again, congratulations." Edward was silent for a moment, until I noticed his arm was nudged backwards, most likely by his mother. He smiled, "Yes, you have a lovely fiancée." I knew Edward enough to know that this was his fake smile. Damon chuckled, "Yes, I do. Please enjoy the party. Bella, darling, there are some people who want to meet you."

Damon kept me close, my hand locked around his arm. He took the majority of the dances for the evening. Eventually, he went to dance with his mother and I stood to the side, hidden slightly in the dark. After their dance, Mrs. Chambers and I took our walk through the garden. She held my hand, "Bella, do you know what I feared most?" My shoulders shrugged, "Another war?" She tipped her head to the side, "That and ugly grandchildren. But I'm not worried anymore. You are lovely," she touched her fingertips beneath my chin. "Damon wants a son, but I would love a girl. He tells me you're a wonderful cook, but you mustn't cook with pepper."

She went on and on about her son and what I should do for him. I had to get out of this conversation and party. There must be something I could do. An idea came to me, but I would have to work fast. Leaving the garden, Mrs. Chambers went to speak with my parents. Appearing to be absentminded, I took up a drink from the refreshment table. The taste of the alcohol was strong, tainting the taste of the drink.

I never had the stomach for alcohol, but I was about to enter an unwanted marriage, so I may have to develop a tolerance. My stomach convulsed as I chugged another strong drink. "Bella?" I turned and Edward was standing near me. Gulped back to the drink, "Edward." He looked at the glass in my hand. He nodded in recognition, "Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand. I smiled, wanting more than just one dance, "I would love to." Putting his hand on my waist, Edward and I turned on the dance floor. When I danced with him, all my troubles and worries disappeared, freeing me from my bonds. With Edward, I was me again.

Time flew by during our dance and I was just enjoying our close proximity. I wanted so much for us to whirl away into my garden and hide from the public eye, like we did before. "May I cut in?" my father's voice came from behind Edward. Turning back, Edward nodded and released me to my father. I closed my eyes as Edward walked away and I began to dance with Chief Swan. The tension was charged between us as he danced.

"What are you doing?" he scolded. His hand clinched mine. His face was turning red and his eyes were angry. "Dancing with a friend," I answered in a scathing voice, "You remember what that is, someone who _cares_ about me and what I feel." He looked at me, "You will not embarrass us." I rolled my eyes and we didn't speak for the rest of the dance.

The party continued and I kept drinking more of the strong beverages. The liquor was burning my throat. My body was starting to feel warmer in the mid-summer evening. My head was beginning to spin, but I shook it off, taking another drink. I walked onto the veranda as I drank some water to soothe my burning throat. My mouth felt like a fire-breathing dragon's. Each breath burned and there was no relief.

While I stood on the veranda, Brittney came over. I took out my fan to cool away the perspiration. The alcohol was warming my body. "Bella, I'm worried about you." Had she seen what I was doing? "I cannot be your maid of honor if I know you're unhappy." I sighed, feeling the liquor burn my throat, "Brittney, it's nothing."

She sighed, "Bella, can I tell you something completely honest?" I nodded, trying to shake away the wooziness. It felt like something was pinching the back of my eyes. "The way you were with Edward just now," I looked at her, "That was the first time I've truly seen you smile since you told me about your engagement." I huffed, feeling another burn, "It was the first real thing I had to smile about." She looked over her shoulder, "I think you're in love with Edward."

My eyes widened, "What?" She smiled at me, "And I think he's in love with you." She shook her head, "Bella, forget what I told you. Live your life to make you happy, you only have one. Forget about being an extension of your family." She was speaking in a rush, "I know you and I believe you have the strength to stand on your own two feet. Not all women can do that. I'm not even sure if I can do that, but I _know_ you can."

Brittney was always able to see into my in-most self. "Funny. I just got an acceptance letter to the University of Chicago." Brittney beamed a bright smile, "See. It's a sign. Bella, go." Her hands held my shoulders, "You and Edward will be at school together and you'll have what you want." My arm squeezed her in a hug, "Thank you, B.B. You truly are an amazing friend and you can stand on your own two feet too, when presented with the opportunity." She huffed a laugh and went to dance with her brother.

Taking another drink, I knew it would be my last. My stomach was flooded and I wanted to fall down. Walking along the side of the house, away from everyone, my head spun, making everything upside down. My body leaned against the house, trying to breathe deeply. It was no help. My vision was blurred and I didn't trust my own feet. Footsteps came from behind me, "Bella?" My head rose to see Edward coming towards me. My legs got weaker and the floor planks were getting closer, but suddenly stopped. Edward was holding me up, "Bella!"

My eyes rolled as the inebriation set in, "I…. don't feel….. good." Something pressed the skin of my forehead. The heat from Edward's body was making me hotter and woozier. Another set of footsteps came quicker. Two hands held my face as my head bobbed backwards, making me groan. "Edward, take her to her room. Take her through the front door. I'll get her parents." Lauren was gone in an instant and Edward had me up in his arms.

Cradled in his arms, Edward walked up the stairs, avoiding all of the guests. My head leaned against his head, listening to the sound of his heart. Couldn't he just carry me away from all this? My lips pursed tightly shut, praying that I didn't get sick. A door slammed into a wall, making a banging sound that blasted in my ears. My eyes popped from the sound. He laid me in my bed and closed the door.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, "Bella, why were you drinking?" I looked up at him, playing up my illness. He saw right through me, or he could smell it. "I had to get out of the party. I couldn't take it anymore." Edward nodded, "Hmm." Looking at my door, then he leaned closer to me, "Do you have any mouthwash?" I made a face, "Yes. In my nightstand."

My hand pulled at the handle of the drawer, but he took my hand in his and opened the drawer for me. He took out the bottle and handed it to me. My eyes narrowed at him and he smiled his crooked smile, "You got sick and wanted to clean out your mouth." My fingers covered my lips, "It's that noticeable?" He nodded and laughed. Taking the bottle from him, I let the contents swirl in my mouth and went into my bathroom to spit it out. A towel was handed to me to dry my mouth.

Edward was standing by the bedroom door, holding it open. The sounds of footsteps thundered up the stairs as I sat back in bed, holding my head. The mouthwash set my mouth on fire, making me feel worse. I felt like I was on fire. My mother ran into the room, "Baby, what's wrong?" Playing it up, I groaned, "I don't know." My arm wrapped around my stomach, feeling the burn growing. My mother set me on my bed, when my father and Damon came into the room. Their eyes swept the room, as Edward stepped out of the bathroom. Ignoring Damon and Father, he handed something to my mother, "Thank you, honey."

She placed a cold cloth on my head. Drops of cold water slid down my neck. It felt good. My eyes opened, but my vision was distorted from the dripping water. Through the haze, my father actually looked concerned. Well, it was comforting to know that he did care about me. Lauren was whispering to my father, who was glaring at Edward.

Edward tried to slip out of the room, but my father stopped him, "Thank you, Edward." The alcohol must have been stronger than I thought. That was affecting my vision, not the water. My father was shaking Edward's hand. "Yes," Damon added, "thank you." He shook Edward's hand too. Edward nodded, "Of course."

Edward turned to leave, not before taking one last glimpse at me as he disappeared into the hallway.


	13. Worse

Chapter 13 – Worse

BPOV

After Edward left, my mother and Lauren asked my father and Damon to step out of the room. They helped me out of my dress. Lauren undid the ties of my corset and a rush of air hit my lungs. It was relieving, but it flared up the wooziness. The coolness hit my skin, getting out of all those layers of clothes.

My mother undid my hair and laid me back in bed. I feigned concern about the people downstairs. Mom shushed me, "Don't worry about the guests. I'll take care of it." "I'm sorry. I've been nervous all day. I guess it finally caught up with me at the party." My mother smiled, believing my feeble lie, "It happens to all of us." Mom stepped out of the room, to take care of the party.

Lauren lowered the lights and kissed my forehead, "I don't ever want to see you drinking again." My eyebrow shot up as she looked at me. Her eyes narrowed as she gave me the look she always did when she knew I was doing something wrong. I smiled at her, "You won't." She laughed and shook her head, "My innocent, bad girl." She tucked the light sheet around me when someone knocked on the door. "Bella, are you decent?"

Lauren answered for me, "She is, come in." Damon stepped into the room, carrying a teacup on a saucer. He placed the cup on my nightstand, "Your mother made this for you." After opening my window, Lauren slipped out of the room, leaving me alone with Damon. He sat on the edge of the bed, then felt my forehead, "Bella, dear, are you alright?" Nausea flared in my throat, but I pushed it back, "Yes, just a little tired now."

He leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Feel better," his hand cupped my face, "I'll check on you in the morning. Good night, my darling." He kissed me a second time, getting dangerously close to my lips before leaving my room.

Days following the engagement party, my parents watched me closely. The next day, my father instructed me to stay in bed. It was helpful. The alcohol hadn't left my system and my head was still spinning. Everything was amplified, from a door closing on the first floor, to someone walking down the hall. Each sound slammed in my ears, making me feel worse.

I was never going to drink alcohol again. When Damon came over, I pretended to be sleeping peacefully. Something was set down on my nightstand and then my door closed. Peeking through my eyelashes, a box with a blue bow was left. After waiting a good amount of time, making it seem like I was just waking up, I took up the box. It was a gilded hand mirror. My initials were carved into the handle of the mirror and bits of sterling silver were shaped into a heart on top of the mirror.

For days, my family and Damon asked me what I wanted. Well, I was the bride and they were trying to cater to me. All I really wanted was to be alone. Honoring my request, Damon and my father went hunting, while my mother and Lauren were embroidering their dresses for the wedding. After getting pass my mother and Lauren's inspections on my health, I took Honey out and rode into town, hoping to find a Shakespeare book to read.

The breeze blowing on my face was wonderful. Today wasn't as hot and a cool breeze was coming from the lakes. While hitching Honey up to the post, someone called me. "Bella?" My head turned quickly, "Ms. Elizabeth," I greeted. She asked me how I was feeling, "Much better." She smiled and hugged me, "Pre-wedding jitters?" she whispered into my ear. I nodded against her shoulder.

Edward was behind her and he smiled, "Bella." I smiled back at him. This is what I needed, to be out of the house and with him. "How are things going for the wedding?" I knew he wasn't interested in the details, but it was what I had to endure, "Just fine. My mother is making all the arrangements. I was just going to the…." I trailed off. I didn't want them to know my father took away Edward's tokens. Thinking for a brief moment, a thought came to me, "Actually, I wanted to go get a sundae. I haven't done that in a while." Edward looked at me, happy with the change of subject, "That's a wonderful idea."

I took Edward's arm. Ms. Elizabeth took his other and we went to the small restaurant. He leaned closer to me, "I hope you don't get sick again." I elbowed him in his sides and he laughed. We were falling back into our same patterns of joking with one another. Edward ordered my favorite dessert and agreed to share it with me.

The three of us sat, ate and laughed. After eating, the three of us rode our horses. Ms. Elizabeth had gotten her own horse some time ago and named it Chestnut. Reaching home, I got off Honey, only to limp a bit. I didn't want Edward to see that, but he did. "What happened to your riding boots?"

I lied coolly, "I forgot them. It's been so long since I rode Honey, I just wanted to get out of the house." Edward smiled his crooked smile and brushed his fingers through his bronze hair, "Well, alfalfa leaves would help with that." I laughed at his comment, "You remembered." Watching Edward and Ms. Elizabeth from the stable, I took Honey's saddle off and went to my room. I was feeling lighter from today. Feeling much better, that Mom and Lauren noticed the change. In my room, there was a letter on my vanity. I took up the white piece of paper and recognized the perfect writing:

Dear Bella,

Firstly, I would like to say thank you for the wonderful birthday gifts and your hand in the preparation for the party. This was long overdue and I didn't want you to think I forgot. You have a wonderful eye of detail and knowledge of what someone wants without them realizing they wanted it.

But, I must say that it pains me to see you so unhappy. There is nothing more I want than your happiness. I know I have only known you for a few months, but being with you I've felt we have known each other our entire lives. I just ask that you don't tell your father about this, but I must tell you. I cannot see you marry Damon. Seeing you make yourself sick at the party, to not seeing you be your happy self lets me know this isn't what you want.

I'm declining the invitation to the wedding, because I can't see you join him in matrimony. After seeing you harm yourself to escape the engagement party, I cannot sit by and watch you give your life to him. Bella, you're too sweet and too pure to be with him.

I hope you have the life you want and I hope to see you live it. I pray you have a long and happy life. The life you deserve.

Yours truly,

Edward M.

I sank onto my bed. On the blackest day of my life, the one person I wanted there wouldn't be attending. If only I didn't have to attend myself. Lauren came in with a tray of tea, "Did you see your letter?" Without another word, tears slid down my face. I was losing so much; my freedom, my wants and desires for my life, my identity and the man I was falling for. But as I said before, this would be my life.

Lauren took the tea and had me follow her to the veranda, "It's too nice to stay inside." My room was becoming more like a prison than a refuge. And Lauren was right, it was too nice to stay inside. Looking out at my garden and sipping at my cup, it did little to erase Edward's words from my memory. This was one of the moments I truly wished my father hadn't taken away my tokens from him, including my books and music box. Their words would be a great escape right now and the music would have been soothing. Looking at the tulips, I realized I haven't tended to my garden in some time.

Today would be as good a day to start. "Bella?" I looked back and saw Damon walking to me. "Damon," I smiled, or at least pretend to. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "May I join you?" _No_, "Of course." He pulled out the seat in front of me. "What are you having?" I held up my cup and saucer, "Chamomile tea. It's new." Lauren came out with a tray of cookies, "Oh, hello, Mr. Chambers."

She served his tea and replenished mine. I picked up my cup, steaming with the fresh tea. It was too hot, so I stirred my spoon. "How are the arrangements for the wedding?" I smiled behind my sip, "Mom says everything is coming along very well. I have my fitting next week and we're meeting the florist tomorrow." Damon looked at me, before drinking from his cup. "That's good." He exhaled deeply, "I need to speak to you about something." I looked up, "What is it?"

He sighed again, before placing his cup down, "Bella, a colleague of mine saw you with Edward Masen and his mother today." My heart stopped for a moment and my eyebrows furrowed, "Yes?" I dragged the word out, asking him to continue. He looked at me, "He said he saw you and Edward sharing a sundae." Was he spying on me? "Yes, we always do," I stuttered, "He was trying to cheer me up." His eyebrows lowered at me. "Being that I was sick," I amended quickly. Damon drummed his finger on the table top, "Bella, we're engaged. It was embarrassing for me to hear that my fiancée is being intimate with the boy from across the street."

My own temper was starting to rise, "Damon, Edward is my friend, nothing more. You know that. There's nothing to worry about." Damon looked up at me, "Isabella, you're to never act like that again. Do you understand me?" I looked up from my teacup, "Damon," I set my cup down, "I am not one of the clerks in your firm that you can order around." My voice was starting to flatter, "I am your fiancée."

His face went red, "My fiancée? MY FIANCÉE! Yes, you are," his hand swept under the table, flipping it over, "and my wife." Damon gripped the arms of my seat and he was inches from my face, "My wife, if not by law, then in practice. So you will honor and obey me," he jerked his head toward me, making me flinch back, "Because I will not be made a fool of, Bella. Am I clear?" My body began to tremble, "Yes." My entire body shook with fear. His face was still inches from mine, "Good," his angry expression faded into a smile, "Excuse me."

Damon walked away, his footsteps echoing behind him. I was trembling and my hands were shaking. "Bella?" Lauren came out and saw me. "Bella?" The tears were falling, "I'm sorry, Lauren," even my voice was shaking, "We had an accident." I slid out of my chair, onto the floor, trying to help her clean up. "It's all right, dear," she tried to stop my hands, but I ignored her. "No, please, let me," I insisted through my tears. Lauren stopped my hands, "It's all right, dear."

I looked at her, my hand falling to the floor, supporting my weight as I cried harder. Lauren finished cleaning and took me up to my room. My entire frame was shaking as she sat me on my bed. "Just try to relax. I'll draw you a bath." The sound of rushing water came from the bathroom. She moved quickly and the smell of roses was starting to grow. My trembling hands pulled the pins out of my hair. My unsteady fingers fussed with the clasp of my bracelet, unable to open it. Lauren came and did it for me. Soon, I was in the bathroom, standing in front of the tub. The warm water was soothing, calming my nerves. I've never seen anyone that angry.

Later in the evening, I was reading in my room, when my mother came in with a small dinner tray. She left it on my bedside table. I was sitting at my window sear when she came in and kissed my forehead, "Eat something, honey." She left, leaving my door slightly opened. My mother was down the stairs already, "She's still in her room." There was silence for a moment, "Don't worry, Damon." My eyes narrowed from the sound of his voice, what he doing here? "It may be my fault. She and I had a small argument over tea earlier this afternoon."

My eyes widened in disbelief. A small argument, the unbelievable nerve this man had. "Damon, she's delicate. You must remember that," my mother added, making me roll my eyes. I crossed the room and quietly closed the door. Mom had brought me some chicken noodle soup. I had some of it while it was still hot. Tucking myself into bed, I continued to read until sleep found me.


	14. Enough

Chapter 14 – Enough

BPOV

My dreams tonight were strange, but oddly comforting. I was at the beach, feeling the waves break on my legs. I walked further into the water until it reached just about my waist. The tips of my hair were getting wet. The wildlife swam around me, beckoning me to join them. I submerged beneath the surface and swam away. My legs began to kick together. I was changing, until my lungs didn't need air. My body changed into the mythical creature, a mermaid.

The curls curled out of my hair as I went deeper into the water. Something large swam underneath me. It came closer and it was a dolphin. Getting a hold of its large fin, I was pulled faster through the water. The dolphin pulled me deeper into the water, making things get darker. The dream faded and my eyes opened to my dark room. A moment ago, it was bright, surround by blue and other streaming colors, now I was in the dark. There were no sounds around me. I got out of bed and saw the clock on my vanity, caught in the moonlight showing it was 3 am. My mind was oddly alert for the late hour.

Only reading could slow my buzzing mind. I went down to my father's study, to search for something else to read. Tying my robe's sash, I made my way downstairs. The stairs creaked quietly as I walked down them. In the study, I lit the lamp on the desk and sat at the window, taking a copy of "A Tale of Two Cities." There was a faint smell of cigar smoke in the curtains and Mom wasn't going to be happy about that.

While reading the book, my weight shifted and the bench underneath me squeaked. Standing up to look at the bench, part of the ruffle was out of place. Placing the book on the floor, I went to readjust the material. Placing my fingers beneath the seat, to my surprise, the bench seat raised up, revealing a compartment I never knew about. This must be where my parents hid my Christmas and birthday presents when I was a child.

Looking inside, to my greater surprise, there were my riding boots from Edward. I took them out and beneath them were my music box, record and books. I opened my music box and there were my hair combs and diamond heart. My father never knew about the 'E' charm Edward sent. I wore it at all times. Among my tokens, there was an opened envelope that was addressed to my father from Edward. Taking up the envelope, I took out the letter and read it:

June 14th, 1919

Dear Chief Swan,

I'm writing this letter to formally request your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know I haven't known her long and that I am young, but I can honestly say that the way I feel about Isabella will never change. Though I am only a few months older than her, I can assure you I will provide Isabella with a wonderful life, full of love, happiness and security.

It's clear you worry about your daughter, but if she were my wife, she wouldn't want for anything. I hope that we can discuss this matter further, but please believe that I care deeply for your daughter, to the point that I may love her. Please send word when we can discuss my proposal.

Edward Masen

My hand trembled as I reread the letter, until the paper slipped through my fingers. The paper floated to the floor. There were several things about it that I couldn't ignore. First, the letter was written a week before Edward's birthday. Second, my father knew, but he still accepted Damon's proposal for me. Third, he knew how Edward felt about me and he still moved forward with Damon's asking me to marry him, with Edward out of the town. The competition wasn't there to get in the way. Lastly, and I felt that this was most important, Edward felt so strongly for me, that he believed he was in love with me.

Wetness came to my eyes, coming from different emotions. This was over the line. My father _was_ trying to control my life. He pushed me into this union, knowing that I wasn't going to like it. My breaths were coming out long and exasperated. My eyes pinched shut, as my stomach tightened in the most uncomfortable way. Moving quickly, I quietly put away my gifts, making sure I put them back exactly as if they weren't disturbed.

The book was back on the shelf, the lamp was doused the lamp and I went to my room. My anger was ebbing and I wanted to scream. At the top of the stairs, I wanted to run into my parents' room to scream at my father. To take Damon's ring and throw it at him, telling him I refuse to marry that man. I want to marry Edward.

In this moment, I knew. I did love Edward Masen and I want to be with him. Half running to my desk, I took out my stationary to write my own letter to Edward. While writing, I prayed that this wasn't too late.

Dear Edward,

I understand why you don't want to attend the wedding. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I'll be attending it either. I'm at my wit's end. I cannot marry a man I don't love. Edward, I found your letter to my father. It was hidden away, but I found it. I wished you had told me that you wrote it to him. I would have said 'yes' to you immediately.

Please, Edward, I know it may not matter now, but I care deeply for you too. Brittney even suggested to me that I'm falling in love with you and I believe she's right. I cannot stand before God and give my life over to a man who doesn't know me.

Edward, I'm telling you this in confidence that I'm leaving Cicero. I was recently accepted to the University of Chicago and I'm going to college. I may go further east and attend Vassar in New York. I refuse to have my father dictate to me what my life should be. I'm so sorry he denied your request, possibly by ignoring it. Had you made it to me, it would have been much different.

Bella

With that, I sealed the envelope, locking away my heart and waited for the morning to deliver it. I sat on my bed, waiting for the buzzing in my brain to stop, so that I could go back to sleep. Edward wanted to marry me, but he was pushed aside. I wondered how hurt he was when he realized he wasn't going to be getting an answer. The look on his face when he saw I was wearing Damon's engagement ring hurt even more.

so many thoughts ran through my mind, making me cry. My life choices were taken from me and I was being forced to adhere to the wants of others. That wasn't right. It was time I fought back. Seeming like hours later, my body and mind were calm enough for me to go back to sleep.

It was just a little after sunrise, when I began to dress for the day. My anger didn't subside through the last dark hours. I was beyond comforting, at least from anyone in this house. I didn't want to think my mother had a hand in any of this. Time crept by, each minute feeling like an hour. My foot tapped while sitting at my window. I waited until it was a reasonable hour to deliver my letter.

There was a knock on my door, but I didn't want to deal with anyone. My door creaked open, "Bella?" My eyes narrowed at the sound of my father's voice. "Yes?" I answered scathingly. "Damon wants to meet with us in town. We have to meet with the baker." I rolled my eyes, "You can handle that without me." He sighed, pushing the door open wider, "Bella, you're the bride. You must have a hand in the arrangements in your wedding. And the wedding is ten days away."

I clutched my arms around my stomach, "I'm not really up to it. Besides, you seem to enjoy making choices for me." I was done with being nice and holding back. I just wanted to deliver my letter. Chief Swan's eyes widened and his voice became harsh, "Bella, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you will be able to come home." I closed my eyes in defeat, "Fine," I said through clinched teeth, "I'll be right there."

Another idea came to me. I left my room and immediately went to find Lauren. She was in the kitchen, humming to herself. "Lauren? Could you please do me a big favor?" She looked at me, taking in my anxious expression, "Of course, dear." I slipped my letter into her apron pocket, "When we leave, could you deliver this to Edward. Only Edward. It is very, _very_ important."

She looked over my shoulder, "I will." Quickly kissing her cheek, I went to the front door, getting into my father's car. I looked through the window, staring at the Masens' house, praying that he would accept my letter and at least hear what I had to say.

* * *

EPOV

My clothes were packed in my suitcases. I was leaving for Chicago in a week. The thought of leaving my mother alone made me upset. I was all she had left but she said she would be fine on her own. Downstairs, I started to gather some of my other belongs. Through the window, Chief Swan's car pulled off. I recognized Bella in the backseat, looking at my house. My head shook, trying to dispel my thoughts of her. I had to forget her, as hard as that would be.

Piling up some books, there was a rapid knock on the front door. I opened it to see it was Lauren, "Hello, Mr. Masen." I smiled at her, "Please, call me Edward. What can I do for you?" Lauren had never been over before and I was curious as to why she was here.

She took a small envelope out of her pocket and waved it, "Bella asked me to give this to you, only you. She said it was very important." I took the letter and saw her handwriting on it. I forgot my manners, "Please, come in Lauren." She smiled timidly, "I would like to, but I must get back to my duties. Goodbye, Edward." She turned and left, while I opened Bella's letter.

I read her letter over and over and over. She reciprocated my feelings for her. She didn't know anything about my letter or my request. This was the most wonderful news I've ever gotten. When I saw Damon's ring, for the slightest moment, I thought she accepted because she wanted to. But that was foolish. I knew how she felt about Damon. But I looked at the letter again.

_Edward, I'm telling you this in confidence, but I'm leaving. I was recently accepted to the University of Chicago and I'm going to college._

Bella couldn't do that. She shouldn't run away, but that also showed how determined she was to live her own life. Bella was accepted at my school. My mind began racing with ideas of me and her going to school together, but there was one thing I would need to do first. I didn't have any time to waste.

Running back to my room, I rummaged for some paper. I had to respond to her immediately and most of my things were already in boxes. My pen scrawled across the paper, almost messily, from my shaking hand.

I half ran back to Bella's house before they returned. Lauren answered the door. "Lauren, please, could you give this to Bella at the right time?" Her eyebrows furrowed at me, "How will I know when it is the right time?" I half-smiled at her, "The letter isn't sealed." I went back to my house and waited. Before the day was out, I would know my future.

* * *

BPOV

I was completely disinterested in any of the preparations for the wedding, because there wasn't going to be one, at least not for me. I cringed when I had to take Damon's arm and felt as he caressed the ring on my finger. "Bella, I must apologize to you. What I did yesterday was completely uncalled for. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Please, I'm so sorry," and he placed my hand over his heart, "I will not act that way again."

His blue eyes seemed sincere, but I was pass my point of pretending to care. He caressed my cheek with his fingertips. I half smiled, "I accept." The way he acted scared me. I never thought Damon to have a violent side. He took my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist, "Thank you." He kept one hand on my own, my arm still locked underneath his, as we walked through the bakery.

My mother suggested a two-tiered wedding cake, with butter cream frosting. Damon added one small tier to the top of the cake and requested that it would be chocolate, since he learned it was my favorite. Well, that was nice. Next, we went to the florist, who was putting the final touches on the bouquets, corsages and boutonnieres. When the final details were worked out, my parents, Damon and I walked to my father's car.

I lingered a bit, looking in the window of the bookstore. There were new books and they sounded interesting. Damon placed his hand on the small of my back, "Bella, dear, we must get going." I didn't look at him, only nodded and let him guide me to the car. Before finding my parents, Damon stopped and squeezed my hand, looking into my eyes. "Bella, I promise I will make you the happiest woman in the world. You'll have everything you will ever want, from a luxurious house to endless children."

What I wanted was a different husband. I wanted to move to the city, away from this small town. I wanted a life that was mine. His thumb rested on my cheek as he lowered his lips to mine. I keep my eyes open as he kissed me.

For me, this kiss held no emotion. There was nothing in it for me. To my surprise, his arm tightened around my body, pulling me to him. His hand sprawled across my back, locking me in place. Gasping, I pushed my hand into his chest in protest. He released me, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." He sighed, but I saw a smile on his lips, "I should get you back to your father."

We walked to my father's car and he held the door for me. He took my hand as I got in the backseat, then kissed the back of it. My parents talked about the wedding for the whole drive home. When we arrived, butterflies assaulted my stomach. What if there was a response from Edward, or worse, what if there wasn't?

I looked back at his house and it seemed calm. Inside, I went into the kitchen to find Lauren. When she looked at me and a cheerful smile lit up her face. I smiled timidly in return. "Lauren, my wife and I are going out to dinner," my father informed her. "We're dining with Mrs. Chambers." Lauren nodded, "Of course. I have already begun preparing Bella's lunch."

As the door swung shut, I sighed. I was going to have the evening to myself. The day went by and still no word from Edward. I worked in the garden, planting some of the seeds Edward gave me. My father didn't know where I had them, or the gloves. The sun was nearly gone over my house and nothing. Edward must not be interested in marrying me anymore. Well, at least I'll see him at school, if he'll want to see me.

Tension tightened my stomach, so I skipped lunch. At dinner, Lauren dined with me, as my parents came into the dining room. My mother kissed my hair and wished us a good night. My father told me to be good. I smiled at him, "You first." He cleared his throat and left. As the car pulled off, Lauren cleared the table, "Dessert?" I declined, being too upset to eat anymore. I went to the living room, looking for my pruning shears. I wanted to work in my garden, though it was getting darker outside.

Lauren was behind me in the living room, with a tray of tea and cookies. "Lauren, I'm quite full from dinner." My voice was low, but she still smiled, "Bella, I have to talk to you about something." I plopped myself onto the couch and she sat with me, putting the tray down. On the tray, there was one of our silver plate covers. Lauren handed me a cup of tea, "Dear, I saw Edward today."

My face was flushed. She patted my hand, "He came over and said to give you a letter when the time was right." She lifted the silver cover, showing the letter on the tray. I took it up, with trembling hands. I inhaled deeply and opened the letter:

Dear Bella,

Please, please don't run away. Not like that. It would break your mother's heart if you did something like that. Also, I would do nothing but worry about you. For a better compromise, please choose the University of Chicago, so I can see you. Also, in regards to my letter to your father, I should have done this first. I'm asking you.

Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me? I expressed it to your father and he obviously didn't care. So, I will convey it to you. Bella, I promise I will provide you with the life you want and deserve.

If your answer is 'yes,' light two candles in your window. But, if your answer is 'no,' light only one candle. If your answer is 'yes,' I will make you eternally happy. But if your answer is 'no,' please remember that no one will ever love you as much as I love you. I will be waiting for your answer.

Edward

My breathing quickened and I couldn't fight the smile on my lips. I looked up at Lauren and she was smiling at me. "Lauren…." I looked down at the letter again, then threw my arms into the air, "I'm getting married!" She hugged me and we were bouncing in place on the couch. I looked at the clock, it was almost 8, "Oh my, I better go light those candles." Lauren handed me two long white candles and I ran to my room.

My door slammed against the wall as I ran to the window, to place the candles in the sill. One candle on each side, then I lit them. I sat at the window, watching his windows for any movement.

They were dark, but that didn't discourage me. I already began my plans; I would attend college, with my new husband, Edward. I don't know when, or how, but soon, I would become Mrs. Isabella Masen.


	15. Plans

Chapter 15 – Plans

EPOV

I waited on bated breath for her return. I went to the stable to tend to Antonio, trying to keep myself busy. "Mr. Masen," I looked back to Sean, our new butler, "your mother is serving tea and hopes that you would join her." Perfect, talking with my mother will definitely distract me. I joined my mother in the dining room. My foot tapped impatiently, waiting for the night to arrive. Would there be one candle or two? My hand covered my eyes. I blew out a long breath, as my impatience was eating at me.

I may not get my answer tonight. Then again, it may not come at all. No, I would get an answer. No, Bella would at least give me that. "Edward, what's the matter?" I looked up, "How's that?" My mother put her teacup down, "Edward, what _is_ wrong? You're so anxious. Are you concerned about school?" I half-smiled, forgetting that concern. I was more worried about whether or not I would have a fiancée. "A little. I don't want to leave you alone. If Dad was still here…." She sighed, "If your father was still here, physically, you would still feel guilty for leaving home, because he would be busy with work. Stop worrying about me."

I laughed a hard chuckle, "Maybe so, but at least you would still have him." She shook her head, "Edward, Edward, stop. I have friends here and they will help me cope. I'll miss you, but that'll be temporary. Soon, you will have a family and I'll join you then. Or, I could sail to England for a while. We don't know what the future holds."

"A family," I repeated. The thought made me smile. Having a family. Having a beautiful wife in our home, taking care of our son or daughter. I would come home every day, kiss her and play with our child or children. She and I would put our children to bed together and retire to our room, enveloped in our love for one another. I closed my eyes and saw the whole scene.

I saw myself coming home from work, coming home to a dark haired baby sitting in the lap of my wife. The child would have deep brown eyes and curly hair. My wife would smile at me, stand up, cradling our baby in her arms. I saw myself kissing her full lips and taking the baby from her. The infant's small arms locked around my neck, pressing its cheek to mine. I opened my eyes and looked at my mother. "Maybe so, but still. I don't want you here alone." She smiled, "Just like your father, so protective. And it's funny, I read the other day that 'Edward' means protector."

Our tea together continued and she asked me about school. She was anxious to hear stories of me becoming a doctor. She didn't know I knew that she was already bragging about me going to school to be a doctor.

The night finally came and I stayed in my room. It was after 8 and still nothing. I had to calm down and convince myself that she hadn't received my letter yet. I went to shower, as a way to calm down. There was only a little of her lavender bath oil. Lavender clung to the steam as it wafted around me. The lavender didn't calm me; it was the thought of Bella that did it. Looking at the empty vial, it made me feel a little better.

This would give me an excuse to see her again. Heading back to my room, I was towel drying my damp hair. The curtains were slightly open as I sat on my bed. Looking up through them, there was a dim light. I reached for the curtains with trembling fingers and there was my sign. Two candles burned brightly in Bella's bedroom windows. My lavender bath was all for nothing.

My body was awake and excited now. More alive than it has been in weeks. I looked again, making sure I what I saw was correct. Two candles. Interlocked my fingers on my head and my body doubled over in triumph. I wanted to yell. Bella consented to be my wife. I covered my mouth with my hands. Now, I needed to prepare. I was taking on a wife and I would need to set preparations in motion.

Without thinking, I threw some clothes on, "Mother, I'll be right back. I forgot to do something." Before she answered, I ran out of the house. Before I knocked on the front door, I walked around the veranda and found Bella. She was sitting at the table, with a lamp, holding my letter. "Bella?" She looked back and smiled, "Edward." She jumped up and ran toward me.

My arms held her as she hugged me. Neither of us stopped as I leaned closer to her and pressed my lips to hers. Her fingers tangled in my hair and my arms locked around her. She pulled back, "I am so sorry my father disregarded your letter." I smiled at her, "That doesn't matter. You didn't." She beamed at me, "I can't believe this. I'm so happy." The two of us sat at the table, holding each other's hands.

"The first thing is I'm going to write to my family's pastor back in Chicago. I'll ask that he meet us when we arrive in Chicago. Then another letter to my family's attorney. He'll need to check on my family's house in the city." She smiled even wider, "I can't believe this." My hand squeezed Bella's, "But what about Damon?" Her smile faltered, "I don't know. I just intended on not showing up at the wedding." "Leave him at the altar."

She shrugged, "I do feel a little bit bad for doing that." The sounds of an automobile came from the front of the house. The both of us jumped up. "My parents are home. Edward?" I looked at her and my hand held her face, "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll figure everything out. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She giggled, "Then, I'll take care of you." We kissed again, locked in each other's embrace. Now I had a fiancée to take care of.

She showed me a way to the stable, "Once my parents are inside, then go home." I kissed her again, "I love you." She looked at me, "I love you too." When Chief and Mrs. Swan were inside, I ran back home. Mother was nowhere to be found and neither was Sean. I had to find a way to communicate with Bella, underneath the eyes of our parents.

I deliberated for a moment, coming up with a devious idea. Bella was rubbing off on me and I loved it. There on the bookshelf, was a book of poetry that was given to Mother by my father. I could say it was an early wedding present. That would be amenable, something innocent. That's how it would be, my secret engagement. I smiled, muffling my chuckle at the thought. Sitting at my desk, I wrote one more letter; addressed to my fiancée.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in such a daze. I was in a scandal. I have two fiancées. The thought made me giggle. Damon's ring was still on my finger, but it was no longer a weight holding me down. It was now a symbol of a joke. I was light as a feather as I leapt from bed and bounced around my room, almost dancing. I hummed while brushing my hair. I had to see Edward, my new fiancée and soon, my husband. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I sang. My mother looked in, "Good morning, dear." I smiled into the mirror, so she would see me, "Good morning."

My mother smiled in return, "I'm happy to see you smiling again." I blushed, "I had a wonderful dream, that's all." "Oh, what was it?" I smiled even wider, "No, I can't tell you. If I do, it won't come true." She giggled, as she took my hairbrush, finishing my hair. It was the first time I was truly happy in weeks and Mom wasn't going to miss it.

When we were done, my mother and I went downstairs. My smile fell a bit as my first fiancée was here, "Good morning, sweetheart." I exhaled, not letting this bring me down, "Good morning, Damon." I walked past him, but he took my hand. My happiness was easy to see. He saw it in my eyes. As Edward put it, there was a light in them again. Damon smiled at me, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." He kissed my cheek, "That's good." I smiled again, "I was just going to work in my garden." His hand held my face, "I can only imagine the garden you'll grow in our house." My eyes closed, seeing my new garden in a different house. "I already know what I want to plant first, lavender for luck." Damon laughed and guided me to the veranda. He kissed my hand and gesture for me to go into my garden. I purposely lost myself in the flowers, smiling the whole time. All I could think about was moving to Chicago and getting married.

Before the sun was too high, I sat on my old swing, swinging my legs. While swinging through the air, I thought about the life I was heading into. Marrying a promising young man, who wanted to help people. We knew each other and were in love. That was all I ever wanted, to marry someone who loved me and I loved him back. He's already promised to take care of me and I made the same promise to him. The two of us living in a big house in the city. But in the backyard would be our own haven from the world.

Ms. Elizabeth told me about her house in Chicago. There was a big backyard, so I may have a pond put in. I could find some lily pads to float on the surface of the water. You would be able to see the garden from the kitchen window. The kitchen was big with a large icebox, a walk-in pantry and the newest stove. My eyes were closed as I fantasized. The dream was nearly a reality.

Someone called me, bringing out of my thoughts. It was Damon. My feet dragged on the ground, stopping the swing, "Yes?" Why couldn't he see I wanted to be alone? I winced from my feet dragging, "Are you all right?" I groaned a bit as I stood up, "Yes, I think so." Damon took my hand as I hobbled, "Your mother said you were jittery this morning." I twisted my leg, examining my ankle, "I am, was. A little nervous about the wedding, that's all."

Well, at least not the wedding he was thinking of. He smiled and cupped my chin, "Don't worry. It will be over soon and we will be leaving for our honeymoon." I smiled, but pursed my lips to hold back my laughter, "Where are we going?" I knew I was indulging him, making this all the funnier for me. He smiled, making me sit on the swing, "I'm taking you to England." My eyes widened, "Really?" Before he could continue, Lauren called, "Mr. Chambers, Bella, the Masens are here to see you." My head snapped back, "We'll be right there." I had to compose my excitement. My real fiancée was here.

Damon took my hand, placing it around his arm and we walked towards the house. My ankle may need some ice later. In the kitchen, Edward's voice came from the living room and it was bright. Damon held the door for me and I walked into the living room and saw them. Edward and I smiled brightly at each other. "Bella, Edward and Elizabeth brought you two a gift," my mother explained. Ms. Elizabeth handed me a book. I took it from her, "Thank you." the cover was a depp green, with golden writing. I fingered through the book, which was mostly poetry.

I smiled brightly at her, "Poetry, this is lovely." Damon expressed his gratitude for the gift. I sat on the mantle, looking through the book. I stole glances at Edward, while fighting a smile. On the back cover of the book, there was a folded piece of paper. The paper had my name on it. Edward glanced at me and I smiled back.

I took the letter and tucked it into my pocket. I stood, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go finish my sewing." Everyone excuse me and I clutched one hand with the other as I went outside. Down the hall from the living room, I hid in Mom's sewing room. I was working on fixing the hem of one of my dresses. My hands trembled from excitement as I took out the letter from my pocket. Edward's perfect handwriting was on the outside of the folded letter. I smiled brightly, as I unfolded the letter,

My Dearest Bella,

You've made me the happiest man on earth. Thank you for wanting to spend your life with me. But we must decide on what we are going to do. I want you to go to college, but I feel we must be married before then. School starts in two weeks, so, if it is all right with you, could we put off our honeymoon until the Christmas holiday. We could go to Niagara Falls.

Also, I was thinking about how we were going to leave. I know your parents will not be happy with this, especially your father. How are we going to handle this situation? Please respond as soon as you can. To help with giving me the response, my mother and I could use more of your lavender bath oil.

Your soon to be husband,

Edward

I smiled brightly, while bouncing in my seat. How were we going to leave? We had very little time. Taking Edward's recommendation to get him my response, I went out to the garden. There were several lavenders that were ready to be plucked. I took up my basket it from the veranda and went into the living room, "Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Elizabeth, I was just wondering if my lavender oils were helpful." She smiled at me, "You must be clairvoyant. I was going to ask you for more. It was wonderful."

"Of course. I will have some more, before you leave." "Thank you, dear." I went upstairs, explaining I had more oil in my room. In my bedroom, I went to write my response to Edward.

Edward,

You've made me happier. On the matter of a honeymoon, I honestly don't need one, because to me, my honeymoon will start as soon as I say 'I do.' As far as us leaving, you know my father won't allow me to walk away from the wedding to Damon.

I hate to say it, but we may just have to leave and get married. And I agree with you, we should be married before we begin school. Also, I didn't tell you that I received a full scholarship from the University, so paying my tuition won't be a concern. We will have to devise a plan for us to leave, successfully and get to Chicago. I'll try to come by later, so that we can discuss the matter.

Your blushing bride-to-be,

Bella

I folded the letter and tucked it into my pocket. Taking the bottles of oil and several vials with me, I went back to the kitchen. "Let me help you with that," Damon offered. He took the vials from me, "Thank you." I began to work on the oils for Ms. Elizabeth. "I always wondered how you made your oils." Wanting him to leave me alone, I came up with a lie, "You'll learn so enough. But for now, it's a family secret." Damon laughed as he departed into the living room.

Finishing my work, I realized a problem. How was I going to slip my letter to Edward without anyone noticing? Outside the window, an idea came to me. I took up my basket and plucked more lavender. There was enough lavender in the basket, that they covered the letter perfectly. The vials sat on top of the basket, holding down the contents.

Back in the living room, Edward and his mother were by the front door. My letter was tucked away underneath the flowers as I gave it to Ms. Elizabeth, "Here you go. I've made several vials to last you a while. Also," I pointed in the basket, "plant the lavender. It will bring you luck."

Ms. Elizabeth smiled and brushed my hair, "You're such a sweet girl." She reached for the basket, but Edward beat her, "I'll take it, Mother." I handed Edward the basket and smiled, "I hope you enjoy the oil." Edward smiled at me, bid his goodbyes to my parents and Damon and opened the door for his mother.

As my parents spoke with Damon, I pretended to read the book from Edward. But I was plotting on how Edward and I can leave in peace. Thinking about what I wrote, I knew what it would do to our families. I don't know if he told his mother about what we had agreed to. I know what it would do to my parents, even more so, my mother.

I'd leave her a letter. I wouldn't want her to worry too much. They would forgive me, but she would forgive me much sooner than my father would. This would be a price to pay and I was willing to do it. If Edward was agreeable, he and I would leave and spend the rest of our lives together.


	16. Accomplice

Chapter 16 – Accomplice

EPOV

I carried the basket to the dining room table. Sean reached for it as we entered the front door, but I held up one hand. There was a great deal of lavender in the basket. Too much for just merrily planting some of it. Thinking about why she would put so much, I lifted the lavender and saw a piece of paper. Bella was clever. I took the paper and went through the back door, leaning against the fence. Bella was right; her father would fight tooth and nail to keep her in the commitment to Damon.

She and I would have to run away. The thought didn't sit well with me, but it was something we had to do to be together. I would do anything for us to be together. I began to think on how we could do that. My eyes followed Antonio run around in the field and inspiration struck me. I went into the garage and inspected in my automobile. That would be another part of our escape.

I went out to the front of the house and Bella mounted on her horse. She was walking Honey away in the usual direction she preferred to ride in. Damon's automobile was gone, but it would be too obvious if I went after her. So I would wait for her to come home, so we could talk about our plans. Going back inside, I read in the living room and waited for Bella to return.

* * *

BPOV

My high hadn't diminished. I had to get out of the house. I dismounted Honey, then walked across the field. The grass was bright with from the sun, almost matching my mood. This would be one of the last times I would be able to come here. I had to enjoy my time while I could. My life was about to change in the most amazing way. Damon's ring was still on my hand, but it didn't bother me anymore. I would be leaving it behind too. The rest of the hour passed, while I was in the field. Honey needed to able to strength her legs. There was another place we could go, instead of going home.

I mounted her again, and rode back to my street. My parents' automobile was gone, which was perfect. Ms. Elizabeth was on her veranda, "Hello, honey." I smiled at her greeting, "Are you talking to me or her?" and I pointed at my horse. She laughed, "Both." As we talked, Edward came out to the veranda, "Hello Bella." My smile widened, "Hello Edward. I hate to ask, but I really don't want to put Honey back in her…." He held up his hand, "You don't even have to ask."

Excusing myself, I guided Honey back to Edward's stable and he closed the door behind us. I swung my leg off Honey and took Edward's hand to help me down. Edward didn't release my hand, only to circle his arm around me. My face was in his chest. Edward's hand caressed my face and he pulled back and pressed his lips to mine.

This felt bad that I was kissing Edward, but it was fun. We were locked in each other's embraced, until Honey whinnied, breaking our concentration. We smiled at each other, as I went to untie my riding companion from her saddle. Edward took it from me and hid it in one of the cabinets along the wall, "Bella, I've thought about it and I have an idea for how we can get away." I looked at him, "You have? What will we do?" The two of us walked Honey out to the field. She trotted around the fence at a quickened pace, stretching her legs.

We stood along the fence and I listened to Edward's plan. He devised that we leave our homes at 3 a.m. in the morning, ride our horses to town, where he will have his automobile waiting for us. From there, he and I will drive to Chicago and meet with his family's pastor, who has agreed to marry us. So our plan was set. But for my side, I would do a little more. "Oh, my, this is happening so fast." Edward smiled, "I know, but is this what you want?" Looking behind myself to make sure we were alone, I leaned closer to him, "This is all I ever wanted."

As of lately, my father has been watching my like a hawk, especially since I was sick. For a few more days, I would have to be on my best behavior, but just in case, I had an idea on how I could get out of the house without fail. It was going to be bad, but necessary. As usual, Edward agreed to bring Honey home for me.

While crossing the street, I saw Damon sitting on the front porch swing. My heart sunk and my stomach tightened from seeing him. I thought he'd left. Walking up the steps, he stood up, "Damon, what are you doing here?" He looked at me, smiling, "I need a reason to see my fiancée."

I half-smiled as I opened the front door, "No, it's just I thought you left before I went riding." No one was home. Damon and I were engaged, but it still wasn't proper for the two of us to be alone. He closed the door behind me and the lock moved into place. I bit my lip, feeling a chill run down my spine. "Would you like something to drink?" He cleared his throat, "No, but I would like to ask you something though?" I turned to look at him, wondering what he wanted, "Yes?" He sat on the couch's arm, "I was thinking, I never got your opinion on where we should go for our honeymoon."

This was surprising, "London is fine. I've always wanted to go there, among other places." He reached out his hand towards me, and with chagrin, I gave him mine, "If there's somewhere else? London isn't written in stone." I shook my head, "I actually had my heart set on seeing Buckingham Palace." He smiled, "Bella, I want you to know I would never deny you anything." Would you deny me if I said I wanted to cancel the wedding? "There's nothing I wouldn't give you. If you would only open your heart to me, Bella."

Damon could tell I kept him at arm's length. He was very intelligent and he could see I was distant with him. Being close to him wasn't as troubling to me as it was before. I told myself to get used to it, but now, it made no difference. He took my left hand and kept it between his two hands; one of his hands was pressed to my palm and his other was against the back of my hand, "I will give you everything you want and need. Do you believe that?" I didn't blink, I didn't move my eyes from my hand trapped between his, "Yes."

He smiled and kissed my trapped hand. He didn't lift his face, as he turned it over and kissed my palm. I shrugged and bit my lip, hoping to have my hand soon. I could feel his lips on the inside of my wrist. Damon stood, keeping his lips pressed into my palm. I tried to step back, but his arm moved around my waist. I was pressed into his chest, unable to get away.

He looked at me, "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but you are so beautiful." His hand brushed the skin of my neck, "From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you to be mine and in another week, you will be. I can't wait to call you my wife."

I didn't speak as he finally released my hand, but his arm hadn't moved from my waist. He cupped underneath my chin, pulling my face up towards him. He was dangerously close to kissing me again. My heart was beating against my chest from this proximity and he could feel it, "Umm Damon?" He pulled back, "Are you nervous about our wedding night?" My eyes widened, I'd never even considered the wedding night.

He must have read the wrong things in my eyes as he stared, "Please, don't be. I promise I'll take care of you." While he spoke, the hand under my chin, moved to the back of my neck. I had no escape. His other hand had glided down my back. Mercifully, the lock clicked and Damon released me. Lauren and my mother came in as I fell on the couch. Damon went to greet them and I sat still, frozen in my place. My father came in and he was glad to see Damon. Chief Swan's eyes glanced over me. Damon and my father stood close to each other, "Take it easy, Damon. She will be yours next week." My shoulders slumped and I went out to the veranda.

I was… I don't even want to think about what could have happened if my parents didn't come home when they did. I was still wearing my riding skirt. I walked around the veranda into the front yard. A hot breeze blew across the veranda. It was relaxing but difficult to breathe in. Someone called me, but I ignored them. "Bella," I looked back to my mom and shook my head. Every day, Mom's concern for me grew. I went into Edward's stable and gathered Honey's saddle.

She was still in the field, lying down in the sun. The sun was beating down, but I didn't care. I opened the gate and she saw me. Honey was already on her feet as I entered the field. I went over to her and put back on her saddle. I wanted her to be able to run around a little more and that is what she was going to get. Thinking about my father and Damon, anger consumed me and I forgot myself and rode Honey bareback into town.

Honey ran as fast as she could, so the tears flew off my face before they could reach my chin. I wanted Edward and me to leave soon. On the road towards town, I recognized Edward's car in a garage. Tugging on her reins, Honey slowed down as Edward walked out with the mechanic. They were shaking hands. The mechanic looked over the car, "It's really a beauty. I'll have it tuned up by tomorrow."

Edward turned toward my approach and smiled. He forgot the mechanic for a moment, "Great," turning back to him, "but I will pick it up the following day. Just leave the key underneath the front tire." Edward handed the mechanic some money and I looked away. Someone walked toward me, "Bella, what are you doing here?" I didn't look at him.

"Bella?" Edward rested his hand on mine. I looked back at him. He took in the tears falling down my face, "What happened?" His voice suddenly changed and I shook my head. He looked away from me, "Wait here." He was gone for a minute or two, then he was back, riding his horse. Brittney's blanket was over the front of his saddle, "I promised Brittney that I would return this." He took my hand, pulling Honey's reins from my grip. He guided Honey to Brittney's house. "Do I want to know?" he asked. I just shook my head.

When we were out of sight from everyone, he took my hand, "It was Damon again, wasn't it?" It was funny how he knew me so well. "Be strong, Bella. We'll be gone soon and it'll just be us." He was right, I just had to hold on. "Alright, you're right. I just don't know how much more I can take. Edward, I just want to go." His fingers brushed my cheek, "We will, soon. I promise."

Reaching Brittney's house, she was on the front porch swing, sewing. She looked up at the sound of our approach and she smiled, "Edward, Bella," she stood and walked out to her gate, "please come in." Edward and I joined her in the living room and she offered us cookies and iced tea. "Bella, what is wrong with you? I can always tell when something is troubling you." Her eyes scanned over me. She saw my hands clinched into each other.

I smiled a half smile, "I truly am an open book." Edward placed his hand on mine, "Please, what is it?" Brittney's eyes darted between us as Edward and I looked at each other, letting our fingers intertwine, "I knew it!" Edward and I looked at her and she smiled from ear to ear, "I knew it! You _are_ in love with each other." My face turned crimson and Edward took my hands in his.

His other hand caressed my face, "Brittney, can you keep a secret for us?" She smiled, "Yes, I was alone when you arrived. My family went to visit my mother's friends." I looked at him and he smiled, "I asked Bella to marry me, so we're running away together and going to get married in Chicago. We're planning on leaving before the week is out."

Brittney's eyes whirled in her head, moving back and forth between Edward and me. Her legs bounced in place as her hands covered her mouth. She stood and threw her arms around me, "Oh, I'm so happy for you. I knew how much you didn't want to marry Damon. Oh, but your father is going to be so mad. I swear I won't tell a soul." Her words flowed out like a river. "I was supposed to be your maid of honor. Oh, well, this is more important. But as soon as you can, send me pictures from your wedding."

I placed my hand over her mouth, "Brittney, stop." Edward chuckled, "There isn't going to be much of a wedding. My family's pastor is meeting with us to marry us." Brittney sighed deeply, "Fine." She took my hand, "Then what are you planning to do?" Edward told her his plan and she beamed.

Listening to our plan, Brittney provided factors neither of us considered. "Well, as far as Edward's belongings, that'll be easy, but what about Bella's?" Edward and I looked at each other. The two of us were so happy to just be leaving, we didn't consider the smallest detail. Brittney's eyes suddenly lit up, "I know. Why don't you bring them here? Just tell your parents you wanted to give me some things. And on the night you two are leaving, I'll leave your bag by the gate's door."

This was one of those moments that reminded me of why Brittney and I were best friends. "Thank you, Brittney." "Also," she went to the china cabinet and came back with a small box and handed it to Edward, "your first wedding present." We looked at her as she sat down. Her face was a bit chagrined, "It was meant for Bella and Damon, but since that's not going to happen, I thought her true fiancée should have it." Edward looked at me, clearly hesitant to open the box.

Brittney leaned forward, "My parents don't know about it, so they won't ask." Edward opened the box and saw a golden Howard pocket watch and a silver locket. The locket had a silver rose in bloom charm hanging next to it. The locket was a perfect circle that would be able to hold two pictures in it.

He smiled, "Thank you, Brittney." He took up his watch and I took my locket. On the inside of Edward's new watch was also space for a picture. Brittney asked us another important question, "Do you even have wedding rings?" Edward chuckled, placing the watch in his pocket, "I was going to go into town and buy them." I smiled from the sheer excitement I was feeling. The rings made all this seem more real, "Can I go?"

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, "You cannot. It would be too unorthodox." I sighed defeated, "True." Brittney smiled, "But it wouldn't be if I went. I know what Bella likes and her size. I could be helping you pick something out for a wedding gift." "Perfect." Brittney went to get ready, while Edward and I admired our gifts. For my own gift, I would have his watch engraved. Now, that Brittney was going, I could go into town too.

While Brittney went with Edward to the jewelry store, I went in to the luggage store. If I were going to leave, I would need a sturdy bag. Leaving the store, I went to the drug store, searching for one more thing to help with my escape.


	17. Last Straw

Chapter 17 – Last Straw

BPOV

Brittney and I rode our horses home, while Edward stayed in town. He insisted on seeing us home, being the gentleman that he is, but I told him to stay, giving him the same reason he had given me earlier. It would seem unorthodox of me and him riding home, after seeing Brittney home. "Bella, as soon as you two are settled in Chicago, please met me know?"

I smiled at her, "I will." Brittney was an immense help to us. She just wanted Edward and I to be happy. "Hopefully at that time, my parents will be speaking to me again, at least my mother." Brittney took my hand and squeezed it, "Yes, Chief Swan is not going to be happy about this. But I think he would be more upset about that fact that you decided to take your own life into your hands." I rolled my eyes, "Yes, that would be it. Not the fact that I embarrassed the family name, by running away with a neighborhood boy to get married. Maybe someone will think I got in the family way."

She eyed me suspiciously, taking my joke too seriously. I caught her watching me, "Of course not, B.B!" She laughed, "I know." Brittney stopped her horse and I copied her, "Bella, you were right, you know. It is time that as young women that we start standing up for what we want. The rest of the world is starting to, so its time we did too." She bit her lip, "Bella, I haven't gotten the chance to tell you, but…," she smiled, "I applied to Vassar." I smiled from the news. "I'll be attending college after the new year."

I leaned over Honey to hug her, "That is wonderful. Congratulations!" she squeezed me back, "I like to think you inspired this decision." The two of us pulled apart, "I hated seeing you so depressed during your engagement to Damon. I didn't want that to happen to me. That's part of the reason I'm helping the two of you."

I took her hand, "I really do wish you could be there. Maybe after we finish school, Edward and I will have the traditional wedding and you'll be my maid or, maybe, matron of honor then." She threw her head back and laughed out loud, "Only time will tell."

Brittney walked up to her house and I continued onto home myself. Lauren greeted me as she did, "How was your day?" "Fine," I said, taking off my gloves, "I'm just going to organize some things in my room." Feigning a sigh, I continued, "If I'm going to be moving out, I'll need to thin some things out." Lauren looked back, "Oh, you're right. You will be moving out." She slumped down onto the arm of the couch, "I can't believe this. I remember when you were running around her, saying you were a prince." She pretended to think, "Wait, that was last week." I made a face and she laughed.

"It's just, you grew up so fast." I smiled, "Snuck up on you?" Lauren shook her head and smiled, "You have no idea, but that's how it always is." Lauren stood and kissed my hair, "Your parents believe you're warming up to the idea of marrying Damon." I bit my lip. "Let them think that, but then again, it'll surprise them more when they find me gone." Lauren nodded, then suddenly turned away, "I should get to work on dinner." Her voice was thick and she refused to look at me.

In my room, guilt ran through me. This was going to be hard enough and the thought of hurting Lauren was making things worse, but it was something I had to do. Lauren never asked when we were leaving and it was better that way. Going to my wardrobe, I selected the clothes I wanted to take with me. The ones I was 'giving' to Brittney. On of my selections was my ice blue dress that Edward admired. After dinner, I sat in my bedroom, thinking that it was almost time for me to leave. I was going to leave my home behind for someplace unknown. Being with Edward was enough, but now, it was still a bit unnerving.

Today, my parents were in town, getting their outfits for a wedding that wasn't going to happen. They were more active with the wedding than I was. Lauren and I had a quiet breakfast in the morning. She asked me about mine and Edward's plans. "I won't tell you. I want you to be able to deny as much information truthfully as possible." She set the coffee pot down, "Very well." Letting her believe I was still getting rid of some clothes, Lauren agreed to take my bag to Brittney's house.

While she was gone, I went into my garden. Looking at all the natural beauty, I would miss my work so much. I at least hope that my mother would try to maintain it. My mind was busy, focusing on my work. My gardening gloves, seeds and trowel would have to be placed in Honey's stable so they could come with me. I looked around and my eyes fell on my swing. This was becoming a bit too emotional for me. I was leaving my parents' home and moving into my home.

Planting the bulbs always kept me busy. Making sure the roots were in the proper amount of dirt, to sustain its growth occupied my mind from the emotions that wanted to break through. "Bella!" I looked up in shock as Damon stood by the garden gate, with his arms folded. "Y…yes?" He looked angry, with his arms ramrod straight on both sides of his body. He came towards me and gripped the back of my neck, "What did I tell you before?" He made me stand as he questioned me, "Ow."

I dug my nails into his hand, "What are you talking about?" He released me, pushing me a bit, "I told you that I don't want you around the Masen boy!" I scoffed at him dismissively, "And I told you, he is my friend." Damon's eyes narrowed, "Then why were you in town with him again?"

My eyes widened, "Are you having me followed?" Damon's scowl deepened, waiting for my explanation. "Fine, if you must know, I went into town on my own and Edward was with Brittney," I lied, "We ran into each other. Which isn't that unbelievable in a town this small." Damon sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Is that it?" My eyes widened, "Yes," I said in exasperation, "When I spoke to Brittney, she said Edward was getting us a surprise wedding present. She was with him to help pick something out because she knows me the best." Damon snorted, "Right. That boy clearly cares way too much about you. That is why I won."

My eyes shot up to his face, "You won?" My trowel fell out of my hand and thunked into the ground, "I'm not a prize, Damon." "Bella," his voice was soothing now, "I'm a collector of beautiful things. I've reached a time in my life when I need a beautiful wife, who will support me and maintain my home. Bella," he reached toward me but I stepped back, "you are beautiful and that is why I asked your father for your hand." My stomach twisted, "Yes and he answered for me."

I turned to walk away, but Damon stood in my path, "What was that?" I looked up, matching his glare with my own, "I said my father answered for me. I never said 'yes' or 'no' to you. I'm sure you remember." Damon didn't move, "So what would you have said?" Tension was being to spark from the memory. I laughed once, "What does it matter now? You won, right?"

I turned to go back to the house, but I was stopped as Damon grabbed my wrist, "Isabella, what would you have said?" His hands held the tops of my shoulders as I struggled to get out of his hold. My hands made contact with his chest, pushing him away, "It doesn't matter anymore. All you have to worry about is me saying 'I do.'" My eyes were still angry, "Now, could please leave? I'd like to be alone." Damon stepped toward me and I took another step back, "Bella….." I closed my eyes and sighed, "Damon, I just want to say one thing. I will not tolerate your temper tantrums. I cannot marry a man who throws these fits."

His arms tightened, "What then? Would you like me to act more like Edward?" My eyebrows furrowed. Without thinking, I stepped closer to him, "Don't you ever talk about Edward. You don't know him and clearly, just like my father, you do not know me." Damon's expression was shocked as he looked at me. Without warning, his fist flew across my face.

My body fell to the ground, my hand clutching at my face. "I will not tolerate you talking to me like that, Bella." The backdoor slammed against the house, "Bella!" It was Lauren. She came to my side, trying to check my face. Damon scoffed and left. "Bella, you had better learn to control your tongue before we get married. I won't tell you this again." The impact turned my body and the sting came from my cheekbone.

My body fell to the ground, with my hand clutching at my face. "I will not tolerate you talking to me like that, Bella." The backdoor slammed against the house, "What is gong on?" It was Lauren. She came to my side, trying to check my face. Damon scoffed, "You are a spoiled brat." He walked pass us, "Bella, you had better learn to control your tongue before we get married. I won't tell you this again."

My hand moved from my face and my palm had blood on it. I didn't allow myself to cry, as Lauren helped me into the kitchen. Dirt matted the left side of my clothes. I didn't bother to put on my gardening apron. My mind was too focused on other things. Feeling my cheek, my fingers found a gash on my right cheekbone. Along with the blood, there was some swelling, which made me wince. Moving my fingers into my line of sight, the tips were covered with more blood. Lauren frantically cleaned the blood off my hand, "What happened?"

I closed my eyes, "What difference does it make? I'm not going to have to deal with that man ever again" She sighed, dabbing at the wound on my face, "You should tell your parents. They have to know." Tears started to well in my eyes, "What difference would that make?" Lauren continued to tend to the wound, making my teeth grit. The stings didn't stop.

Getting up from the chair, I crossed the room, "I'll be right back." Lauren watched me as I took off my apron and went for the front door. I ran across the street and knocked on Masens' front door. Sean opened the door, "Ms. Swan." "Is Edward home?" I asked impatiently.

Seeing the cut on my face and the expression in my eyes, Sean guided me to the back veranda. Watching pass a mirror, I caught a glimpse of the damage on my face. The swelling was getting darker. The swelling was getting worse, that I was able to see it from underneath my right eye. On the veranda, Edward was reading with his mother. They looked up at the sound of our approach. "Bella," Ms. Elizabeth stood.

As she saw me completely, her smile vanished, "What happened?" She crossed the veranda to hold my face. Edward stood from the sound of his mother's panic. His hands replaced hers on my face. "Sean, get me some ice, now!" Edward made me sit down in his seat. "Edward, let me see her," Ms. Elizabeth took my chin in her hand, "Did you fall?"

I shook my head, "Damon hit me," I whispered. Both of them widened their eyes. "He did what?" she half-yelled. My eyes closed, "I was in my garden when he found me and he was upset that someone saw me in town with Edward. I told him what really happened and I explained that I couldn't marry someone who gets mad so easily. Then he asked if he should," I bit my lip and looked at them, "that's when he punched me and I fell. Lauren came home and saw us."

Sean was back with the ice just then, catching the end of the explanation. Ms. Elizabeth wrapped a cube in the cloth and glided it along my cut. My body flinched from the stinging and the coolness. "Oh, I have some choice words to say to him," she said as she tended to me. I half-smiled, making the pain in my cheek flare, "So do I."

Edward stood up and looked at us, "Mother, stay with Bella." I recognized the look on his face and I knew his temper. I jumped up, knocking my chair down, "Edward, no. Please, don't." My hands held his arm, making he look back at me. Ms. Elizabeth stood up, cutting off his escape, "Bella is right. You're too angry to be thinking clearly."

Edward breathed out a long breath. He turned away from us and paced the veranda for a moment. His arms extended, holding the banister and supporting his weight. His foot tapped impatiently. Ms. Elizabeth had me sit again. Both of us waited until he turned back towards us, "Bella, we are leaving tonight." My eyes widened at his declaration.

"What are you talking about?" Sean picked the chair up, then dismissed himself and went back into the house. I bit my lip as Edward began to explain to his mother about what happened with me finding his letter, our communications and decision about leaving together and getting married, which took place all in secret. Ms. Elizabeth listened, hardly interrupting. She nodded when he was done and took my hand, "So, you're going to become my daughter in law?" I nodded, trying not to smile. My cheek still hurt. She smiled at me brightly, then looked at her own hand.

She had a small smile on her lips as she took off her wedding ring, "Then you'll need this." She handed Edward her ring, "Mother, I couldn't possibly." She smiled at him, "You better, Son. Think of it as an early gift." Edward smiled, "Thank you." He took my left hand, took off Damon's engagement ring and replaced it with his own. I took my hand back and saw the golden ring, with an oval face, encrusted with many small diamonds and a golden web through the diamonds.

My voice broke from the beautiful ring, "I can't take this." Ms. Elizabeth smiled, "Edward, Bella," her voice was choked with emotion, "I'm so happy you found each other and that you two were so determined and committed to each other that you want to share your lives together, despite what your families say and think."

She took my hands in hers, "Bella, just promise me you will take care of my son." I smiled and hugged her, "I promise." She kissed my uninjured cheek, "Well you better get home and get ready." I stood up and went home, to prepare to leave tonight.


	18. Living

Chapter 18 – Living

BPOV

When I got home, my parents were in the living room waiting for me. My mother ran towards the door as I came in. She placed her hands on either sides of my face, "Baby, what happened? Lauren told us you were hurt." I sighed, trying to clear my throat, "Damon hit me." My father came over to me and examined my face, "I'm going to talk to him about this. I don't care who he is, no one puts his hands on my daughter."

I smiled a bit, "Let's not worry about this tonight. I really just want to get some rest." Not allowing me to walk away from her, my mother towed me to the dining room. The chandelier was fully lit, brightening the room. She had a supply of alfalfa leaves already mashed into a paste. She was silent was she applied the paste to the gash. My father's raised voice came from the other room. "You have no right what's so ever to put your hands on my daughter." There was a quick silence, "I don't care if she was in town with him. She told you they were friends and you're supposed to believe her."

Mom looked pass me, "How did he know you were in town with Edward?" I shrugged, "I speculated that he was having me followed. But, it could have been someone he worked with like last time." Her face lowered to look at me, "Last time?" I told her about the 'little argument' Damon said we had, which ended with the veranda table ending up on its side. Her face immediately turned red. She was in the room with my father, "So, you're having my daughter followed?" Lauren came into the dining room, "You can be wicked, you know?" I smiled, "I know."

At dinner, my parents were still fuming over what Damon had done. "I still cannot believe he did that." My father stabbed at the steak on his plate, making me jump. His eyes looked at the gash on my face, "I could have him arrested for assault, Bella. Just say the word." The statement actually made me laugh, "Don't tempt me." Father's face changed fro ma scowl to a smile, "Bella, I am sorry. I had no idea." My mother held my hand. "It's fine. None of us did. But, I think you've scared him into getting help."

After dessert, I went to prepare hot chocolate for my parents. "You need something to calm your nerves," I explained. My mother answered, "Thank you, sweetheart." While warming the milk, the bottle of sleeping pills I had gotten from the drug store was in my hand.

I hated to do this, but there was no other choice. I couldn't risk anyone waking and catching me. As the surface of the milk began to congeal, I poured the chocolate mix into the pot and the dust of the sleeping pills, that was smashed with a wooden spoon, with some vanilla extract. Almost forgetting myself, I stopped myself from tasting the concoction.

I served the hot chocolate to my parents and Lauren. While they drank, I looked out the front window, wondering what the Masens were doing. Was his mother angry with us that we were just going to leave? She would be missing her only son's wedding, as my parents would be missing my wedding. I was reluctant to give my father another serving of hot chocolate, but he would need more. He was an officer, trained to be alert at all times. Tonight, I would need him to be passed out.

The hot chocolate worked. The first was my mother. She was beginning to get very sleepy, then Lauren. When I was finished with the dishes, Father came into the kitchen. Another treatment of the thick paste was on my gash and it stung it bit, but I endured it. "Bella?" "Yes, Father." He set his teacup down in the basin, "Let me look at you." I looked back at him and he held my chin, looking at the wound. His eyes closed and shook his head, "I can't believe Damon did that." I half-smiled, "Well, I was thinking about pressing those charges, so can arrest him tonight, if you'd like."

He smiled, "Yes, letting him sit in jail for a while would be good for him. No one lays a hand on my daughter." This was the Charlie that I missed, a caring father who was concerned for my well-being. My hand rested on his arm. His eyelids were getting heavy and I had no time to waste. "Just talk to him when you see him again." My devious nature was creeping up again. "And, could you talk to him about our argument over tea? Mention that the table should remain right side up."

A vein in Charlie's neck pulsed, "Don't worry, Bella, I'll handle this." After a few moments, Charlie went to bed. I told him I was going to sit up a little longer. He insisted I go to bed soon and I promised I would. Watching him leave the kitchen, I realize that this was going to be the last time I see my family for a while. I went to my room and pulled out my bag. Taking a bath, I dressed in my riding skirt and a thick blouse to leave in.

It was just a little after midnight and the house was filled with the sounds of everyone's deep breathing. Pulling my bag on my shoulder, I tiptoed down the stairs. I went to my father's study and took all my gifts from Edward. I was going to need my riding boots tonight. Opening the window, I set my bag out on the veranda.

From the window, I saw Edward's candle was lit, meaning that he was waiting for me. I took the letter for my mother and lit my own candle, signaling Edward. The flame would die out on its own.

In the stable, Honey was already saddled. I had her ready since before dinner. The two of us left the stable, not before I took one last glance at my house. I was leaving my parents' home to have my own. Guilt twisted my stomach, thinking about my parents' reaction to finding me gone. But I couldn't let that stop or slow me down. I had to go. I was left with no choice.

Edward met me in front of his house, with his mother. They were hugging tightly. She was smiling as she took me hand, "Just take care of each other." I leaned down and kissed her cheek, "We will and thank you so much." Edward kissed his mother, then mounted Antonio, "We'll let you know we are settled as soon as we can." She nodded at us, "Good bye. I love you." Edward and I rode off quietly for Brittney's house. We had to walk most of the way, trying to remain as quiet as possible. My bag of clothing was right by the gate door as Brittney promised. My other bag was already tied to Honey's saddle, with all the few belongings I brought with me. Edward put my bag on his horse and we ran to the garage where he left his car.

The breaths of our horses huffed as we got closer to our destination. We left Honey and Antonio hitched up to a post, so our families could find them. In Honey's satchel, I left my letter to my parents, along with Damon's ring. Edward put my bags in the backseat and opened the passenger door for me, "Are you ready?"

Soon, we were off down the dark road. Edward held my hand as we drove to the city. He kept a thick blanket in the trunk that was now spread over me. There were no windows on the vehicle and the summer air was all around us. If the engine was roaring as Edward pushed it as fast as he could, I would have thought we were flying.

Edward's arm was over my shoulder, keeping me close to his side. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I looked up at him, "Of course I do. Remember, I was planning on leaving on my own, but now, I'm with you." He cupped my face and I held his wrist. Edward placed his arm back over my shoulder and I snuggled into his side, feeling the warmth from his body.

We drove for about two hours. My fingertips were numb from the cold, but I didn't let Edward know. I slid on a pair of the gloves Damon gave me to help combat the cold. The night was taking its toll on him and I could see it. "Edward, do you want me to drive?" He looked at me. It was rare for a woman to have a driver's license. I smiled at him, "That was one of the few things my father and I agreed on. He wanted me to learn to drive. I have my own license." He chuckled, "We're almost there. You just rest."

The lights of the city were brightening the dark sky. Buildings poked out into the dark sky, each of them with several points of light in them. My eyes looked over the skyline of the city. Edward kissed my forehead, "We'll be there in another 20 minutes." I sighed and nodded. My anxiety was growing. In a few moments, I was going to be a married woman. As Edward turned down residential streets, my heart spluttered in my chest. I was getting nervous, but that was to be expected. A bride would always be nervous.

Soon, we were in front of a small church. Edward and I looked at each other for a long moment. "Are you ready?" his voice was shaky. I nodded, "When you are." He took my hand and we walked up the steps to the church. The air was a bit warm, making goosebumps rise on my arms. I left my jacket in the car, feeling the heat on skin. "Give me a moment," I asked. Edward nodded and waited on the steps of the church.

Moving quickly, I changed out of my riding skirt to my embroidered sating skirt and clasp shoes. I walked up the steps and took Edward's hand. Edward's fingers trembled as they held mine. It felt good that he was just as nervous as I was. An elderly preacher opened the door, "Edward Masen." Edward smiled, "Father Stewart." The two of us walked inside. "Father, this is Isabella." I smiled timidly as the pastor looked at me. He was balding, with salt and pepper hair on the sides of his head, "She is the one you wish to marry?" We nodded and he smiled at us. "Please come in."

We followed the pastor into the sanctuary. He stood at the altar and looked at us, "Any witnesses?" Edward closed his eyes slowly, "I forgot." Would this halt our marriage plans? The pastor smiled at us, "How about them?" A door opened and two people came towards us. "Eric? Mrs. Wells?" The couple hugged Edward. "I'm sorry, Bella. This is Eric and Jillian Wells. They were our closest friends." I smiled at them, "I'm happy to meet you." They smiled at us and went to sit in the first pew.

With that, the pastor began the ceremony. There was no need for a procession. Edward took a small box from his pocket and placed a golden ring on my third finger on my left hand. I placed the matching ring on his third finger as well. We vowed to love, honor and obey for as long as both lived. We were pronounced man and wife. Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

Our arms wound around each other, as we smiled at each other. Eric and his mother applauded. They had one more obligation to do for us. Edward and I signed our marriage certificate, then Eric and Jillian did, as witnesses. When everything was done and Edward thanked the pastor, we left for his house.

This house was larger than the one the Masens had inCicero. To my surprise, the house was already furnished. The house stood a floor higher than the one inCicero. While I was distracted, Edward took me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold, "Welcome home, Mrs. Masen." I smiled and hugged him. Opening the front door, he carried me to the bottom of the stairs and guided me through out the house.

It was clear Edward was tired and so was I. We had a long night. The last room he showed me was the master bedroom. In the room, there was a very large bed, with a vanity, arm chair and ottoman in the corner and a private bathroom. "I'll be right back," Edward's finger grazed my back. He got the bags from the car, "Are you alright?" I nodded, "Yes." Sitting at the vanity, I took out the pins, letting my hair down. Edward was across the room from me, going through his suitcase. I went into the bathroom, which had a large bathtub.

Thinking about our long night of riding horse and driving to the city, I started some warm water and stopped the tub. "Bella?" Edward found me in the bathroom, "I thought you could use a bath." He smiled at me, "That bathtub is big enough for two." My heart raced at the thought of what a man and wife would do on their first night.

"I think I'll get our sleeping clothes ready first." Walking past him, Edward's hand rested on my stomach, stopping me. We looked at each other and he wrapped his arms around me. We were locked in each other's embrace and I laughed. "Let me just get our clothes out first." He smiled at me, "I'll be waiting." I went into the bedroom and took my satin robe out of my bag, along with Edward's pajamas.

From the bathroom, Edward was sighing as he got into the warm water. My hand shook while holding Edward's pajamas. I didn't know how to do this. My hands still trembled as I removed my own clothes. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be married, but could I be with him? Sighing deeply, I went back into the bathroom. From the door, I could see Edward's bare chest and I blushed.

The floorboard creaked as I shifted my weight. "Bella, if you're not ready," Edward didn't look back. He knew I was nervous too. I stepped onto the cold tile floor, letting him see the robe fall from my body. He took my hand and helped me into the bathtub. The water was very warm as I leaned against his bare chest. We sat in water in silence, relaxing after our long drive. Edward's fingers made patterns on my skin. With the combination of his touch and the water, goosebumps rose on my skin.

Sunlight started to come in through the narrow bathroom window. Our night was over and we were safe again. Edward and I were together and that's all the mattered. The water was getting cooler and I shivered at bit. Edward looked down and brushed my hair back, "We did have a long night. Let's get to bed." I bit my lip as my heart beat wildly in my chest. He shifted his body and I moved back as he got out of the water.

Edward turned back and he took me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. Both of us forgot our bedclothes that was laid out on the ottoman. The bed was very soft and warm. Droplet of water fell off my skin, onto the sheet. He laid next to me, keeping his arms around me. We looked into each other's eyes and Edward pressed his lips to mine. Our bodies pressed against each other. His body warmth radiated through me. Edward moved his body, his arm curled underneath me and I succumbed to him.

Our first night together was better than I thought. Edward and I were together as husband and wife and it was wonderful. Our first few days were bliss. The house was very big and much more than I was used to. At school, Edward helped me select my classes at the university. The course books were sent to the house and I was already excited.

Before starting school, there were some matters that we had to handle. Edward and I took a trip to the bank, because he wanted my name on his accounts and on the deed for the house. In one day, I owned a house. He and I enjoyed school very much. Much to my surprise, I enjoyed married life. I guess just needed the right husband.

Every morning, I made him breakfast and had a large dinner for him every night. From my cooking, Edward made time in his schedule to exercise. "If I'm eating your cooking for the rest of my life, I'm going to need to exercise more." I laughed, "That's fine." His breakfast this morning was scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes, bacon and toast. On my seat, there was a box with a blue ribbon. Edward looked as though he was he was ignoring me, while reading the newspaper. I took up the box and opened it.

It was a new leather satchel with the letters _I.M.M_ etched on the front. They were my initials. I looked up at the smiling face of my husband, "Happy birthday." My eyebrows shot up, "My birthday isn't for a few more days." He stood and walked to my side, "I know. But I want you to have it for school. You'll need it."

Edward and I were in school for the better part of a month. My classes were over for the day, so I wanted to visit Edward before I went home. While walking through the medical department, some male students watched me as I walked by. "She's just like the rest," someone said, "She wants a husband. Why else would she be in the medical department?" one rude student gossiped about me.

I scoffed, turning to look at him, "For your information, I'm already married," I showed my wedding band, "and my husband is a medical student here." The dark haired man looked at me, "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

My arms folded, "The same thinking you had to believe you can talk about me like that." The dark haired man's companion laughed and held his friend's shoulder, "Leave her alone." The man just stared at me, "Look, little girl. You don't belong here." I stepped closer to him, "Who died and left you in charge?"

The hall doors opened and a golden haired man came towards us, "Leave Mrs. Masen alone, Darren." "But Dr. Cullen…." Edward was walking with the doctor, "You heard him." Edward's eyes were mad and I knew his temper, "Leave my wife alone."

Edward took my hand roughly and we walked away from the two students with the doctor. "Dr. Cullen?" I glanced back, "Isn't that the man who saved your mother?" Edward sighed. I wanted to distract him, "Yes. I was happy to find out he started working here. He's one of my professors." The evening was setting in and I had to get home to make dinner. "Edward?" we looked back and the doctor was coming towards us.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you." They shook hands. I was glad Dr. Cullen intervened when he did. Edward would do anything to defend me. "And this is my wife, Bella." I smiled as the doctor took my hand. "Bella, I have heard so much about you." "And I've heard much about you too." Dr. Cullen was a devastatingly handsome man. His golden hair matched his golden eyes perfectly. They were set with his pale skin and glorious smile. He looked much too young to be a teaching doctor.

"Please, you must join us for dinner?" The doctor smiled, "I will. Just let me know when. But tonight, I have to work at the hospital." I smiled at him, "You are very dedicated to your work. Well, I'm glad that you are." He smiled wider, "I see Edward has told you much about me. Yes, I am, but why do you say that?"

My hand rested on Edward's chest, "Then I may not have Edward or Ms. Elizabeth." Edward's hand rested on mine, "Please, let me know when you're available. Bella is a wonderful cook." Dr. Cullen's eyes were on our hands for a moment, "I will. If you'll excuse me, I must go. It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Masen. See you tomorrow, Edward." The doctor smiled and walked away. Edward and I went to our car and drove home.

At home, we spent our nights in martial embrace. When Edward and I were home, we were in our own world. Nothing from the outside world upset us. Getting home this evening, there was a letter from Ms. Elizabeth.

Dear the Happy Newlyweds,

I'm writing you to let you know what is going on here. Things have been interesting since you left. First, Chief Swan is continuing the search for Bella. When her parents found that she was gone, they thought she ran away, in fear of Damon. But when they saw Edward was gone too, he assumed you two were together. The police found your horses at the garage and Renee found Bella's letter. She was livid with her husband for taking Edward's gifts, denying his marriage proposal and overlooking Damon's ways.

Bella, your mother said if she had known about that sooner, she would have called off the engagement then. You would have been proud of her. She told Damon that he is never to come anywhere near you again. She believes that you two are married and that he was never going to see her daughter again.

The wedding was, of course, cancelled but Damon said it is only postponed. The town was in an uproar of you two leaving. Charlie is still in denial, but everyone believes you are married. I told Renee about your plans and she said she wasn't surprised. Charlie, however, claims he is duty bound to find his daughter and bring her home.

Edward, Bella, please take a large city, but I'm worried about the both of you. Chief Swan knows that Edward is attending theUniversityofChicago. And he found Bella's letter of acceptance from the university. If he plans on coming up there, I'll call you and let you know.

Please, keep yourselves safe and Bella, I would advise you call your parents. Your mother is stricken with grief. She misses you so much. Come home when you can. I love you both and take care of each other.

Elizabeth Masen

Edward and I looked at each other. The two of us were on the couch, reading the letter together. He brushed my cheek as a tear fell. "Bella, Bella, please don't worry." He took me in his arms, "Your father won't take you away." I nodded against him, listening to the sound of his heart, "I know. I just don't want him to be mad with you." He tightened his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I feared for Edward now. I couldn't lose him, only when I just got him.


	19. Family

Chapter 19 – Family

BPOV

After I received my mother in law's letter, I took her advice. My fingers drummed on the table as the phone rang. "Hello, Swan Residence." I smiled at the familiar voice, "Hello Lauren." She gasped over the phone, "Bella? Bella, dear? Where are you?" I sighed deeply, "In Chicago. I'm in college." She huffed, "Oh my goodness, I'm proud of you. But your parents are so worried." My teeth gritted together, "I know. Are they home?"

"Your mother is. Hold on." After a minute, my mother's panicked voice, "Bella?" "Hello Mom." She began to cry, "Sweetheart, how are you? Please tell me." "Chicago, Mom. Edward and I are fine. We're married." She laughed once, "I know. Elizabeth told about how you two planned to run away. Just playing her role, as she put it. Your father still doesn't believe it." "Oh. I know he must be so mad at me."

She clucked her tongue, "Actually, dear, he's so worried about you. He feels like he drove you away." I rolled my eyes, she was almost right. "Tell him to not feel that way. I'm great. I love college." I told my mother about school and she was happy to know I was safe. Feeling comfortable about how she was feeling, I gave her our address, so that they could visit. "Your father's home. Hold on a moment."

My body shut down and the phone almost fell out of my hand. My head shook, then straightened with determination, I did nothing wrong. While I waited for my father to come on the phone, Edward came home. He kissed my cheek and I told him I was waiting to talk to my father. He sat with me as the phone was answered. "Bella?" "Hello Father." The relief in his voice settled my anxiety, "Bella, you are truly unbelievable. You were determined to live your life weren't you?" I half-smiled, "Yes. I couldn't marry Damon. You saw what he did to my face."

He sighed deeply, "Well, I hope it is worth it. You have thoroughly embarrassed our family. We're being gossiped about everywhere. How you and the Masen boy…" I cut him off, "That man is my husband now and your son in law." There was a hesitation, "You really married him?" My other arm flew into the arm and fell back to my side, "Of course I did. I wasn't just running away with him to humiliate you. And I am proud to be Edward's wife." "How could you?" he yelled. I looked at the phone, "Because it is my life and I am happy now. I love Edward and he loves me."

"Isabella Marie….." "MASEN! I am Isabella Marie Masen and I will hold that name until the day I die, so you'd better get used to it." I slammed the phone on the receiver, making in shake and stormed out of the room. Edward caught me around the waist. My body trembled and my face was red.

"Calm down," he whispered as he kissed my hair and the phone rang again. "I'll get it." Edward patted my waist and answered, "Hello….. oh, hello Chief Swan." I looked at him, "What would you like to know?" Edward sat still listening to my father and answering his questions, "Yes, I do love her. That's why I married her. I am working in her best interest." He was silent for a moment, "If that is how you feel, then there is nothing I can do about that. But I will say this, I did ask you for her hand before and you ignored my request."

He was silent for a moment, "You can try to force her, but it will only push her further away. Maybe to the point that you won't see her again, is that what you want?" Edward looked at me, reached out his arm and I walked over to him. He had me sit in his lap. "You have already seen what Bella is capable of doing. I think it would be unwise to push her further." He was silent again, "I can say this, wherever she goes, I go with her. I refuse to see her on her own. I love her, Chief Swan and I will not lose her. All right then, goodbye." He hung up the phone and wrapped his other arms around me. We didn't speak on the matter for the rest of the evening.

Edward and I went to bed and he still didn't say what my father said to him. During the night, he kept me close, always with his arm around me. The light of a new day woke up me. My eyes opened to the pillows next to me, Edward was gone. I went downstairs to look for him and his car was gone too. I was becoming very anxious. My stomach was tight, worrying about him. He left no note or message telling me where he was and that wasn't like him.

To keep myself busy, I began making breakfast. The illness in my stomach hadn't faded. Maybe I was overreacting. Edward would be back. He wouldn't just leave. Unless Chief Swan was too harsh with him? No, Edward wasn't the kind of person to walk away from his problems. The eggs were done and the smell was making me ill. I moved the pan from in front of me and leaned over the kitchen sink. My head felt dizzy and light. Shaking my head to ignore the wooziness, I continued with breakfast. There was no noise to indicate his return. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

My eyes closed in relief, pushing away my illness, "Where were you? I was getting worried." He came towards me, took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled me closer to his body, his fingers opened my robe. The coffee mug in my hand fell and it shattered on the floor. He tightened his arms around me, lifting my feet off the floor. My slippers fell off my feet and I clutched at one of his arms.

He leaned me against the counter and chuckled under the kiss, "I'm sorry for leaving you this morning. I was making plans for the evening." I smiled at him, "Are you feeling better?" He nodded. My fingers were still tangled in his hair, "What did my father say to you last night?"

Edward brushed my cheek, "The main thing was that made me upset was him telling me that he was going to come and take you home." I huffed, "What?" He would do something like that. But I wouldn't go; no one was making me leave. Edward shook his head, "I said that would be very unwise. Remember, I told him that if he did that, he would risk losing you forever." My teeth were biting hard on my lip and my eyebrows were furrowed.

Edward hugged me closer to him, "Stop worrying. I spoke to him this morning." I looked up at him in shock, "What?" He kissed me again, trying to chase away my anger, "Yes, I called him. I explained that you were happy and safe. I swore to him that I would keep you that way." I smiled, already knowing that promise, "I know you will. And I will keep you happy." He chuckled and brushed his finger across my lip, "You already have."

During breakfast, Edward told me the plans he made for us. For the afternoon, Edward was going to take me to a museum. There was a new display explaining the history of the Chicago Fire. We spent the morning at home, studying, listening to music and he played my lullaby. Soon, we left for the museum. The city was very big and there was so much to do. Thank goodness I lived here now, I wouldn't want to leave. We passed a florist and I asked Edward if we could stop there before we went home.

After the museum, he and I walked through the city, taking in all the marquees for plays and shows. Some titles caught my attention that I would want to see. Chicago was such an interesting city. For lunch, we ate a small café. It was similar to the one in Cicero. Edward and I laughed and talked through the entire meal. Looking around, I noticed something very different and yet, very much the same. Different people watched myself and Edward. Well, he was the son of a well-known and respected lawyer. "It's not as obvious as it was at Cicero, but I am recognized by a few people." I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes you just can't escape it."

We were in the florist shop, putting in a large order. "Of course, Mr. Masen," the florist said. She was an elderly woman, who reminded me of Lauren. "I'll have them delivered tomorrow." We were getting turtleheads, perennials and toad lilies. The autumn was setting in, but I still wanted some flowers for the backyard. Edward wanted me to make a garden just for us. "I want it for our children to play in." I leaned against him, painting that picture in my head.

When we returned home, Edward covered my eyes as we got to the house, "I have a surprise for you." Taking my hand, he guided me inside. Turning on the lights and uncovering my eyes, there was my surprise. I gasped and almost fainted. My parents, Brittney, Lauren, Sean, Eric, Jillian and Ms. Elizabeth were here. I stumbled back and Edward caught me. Tears fell down my cheek, "Mom?" She hugged me first, "Hello sweetheart." I looked around, "How in the world….?" My mother laughed, "Thank Edward. He arranged everything."

I looked back at him and he was smiling at me, "I knew your main concern was that your family being worried about you. So, now they know." Brittney hugged me and took my hand, looking at my rings. My father was the last person to hug me. He took my hand and guided me into the kitchen, "Bella." He looked around the room, trying to find his words, "I owe you an apology."

My eyebrows were furrowed and my shoulders suddenly dropped. Charlie cleared his throat, "I should not have tried to make you marry Damon. I thought he was better for you." My leg gave way and half my body fell a bit. He cleared his throat, not noticing my slump, "Edward is better for you, I see that now. When Edward asked for your hand, I did ignore him. That was when I encouraged Damon to ask for your hand." I listened to my father's confessions, still believing that this wasn't real. "Bella, please, don't run away like that again. You have no idea what it did to us, especially me. I thought I had lost you."

I listened to him, in surprise of how much I hurt him, "Father, I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way. You wouldn't listen or try to hear me out. Now, I have a question, why did you hide my tokens from Edward?" He looked at me, "I didn't." My eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Yes, you did. Including, my heart charm" and I showed him my necklace. He grimaced, "I thought they were distractions from you choosing Damon."

I laughed once, "Father, in all honesty, when he proposed, I didn't even answer him, you did. But it is water under the bridge now." I had to admit that. Though I was still angry about that, I had the life I wanted now. He hugged me, "I have to say, dear, I am surprised." I looked up, "About what?" He was looking out the back window, "That you don't have a garden here already." I laughed at him, "I really haven't had time for it, with school and all. But we did just go to the florist. It'll be small for now, but wait until the spring."

Everyone spent the evening with Edward and myself. Brittney was telling about what was going on at home. "Everyone was abuzz when they heard you and Edward ran away together." She leaned closer, "Some people even speculated that you were pregnant, just like you said." I pulled back with a thoroughly annoyed look on my face, "Really? How could people assume that?"

She shrugged, "People just want something to talk about. But don't worry, I stood up for you two. I told them I knew that the two of you eloped." I smiled at her, "Thank you." Lauren told me how it was on the morning I was gone. "When they found your bed empty, your parents thought you were in the garden. When they couldn't find you and Honey was gone too, they thought that you went for a ride. That's when one of the deputies came by and said they found your horse in town. Mrs. Masen came over, brandishing a letter from Edward. 'Did you get one of these?' she asked. Everyone got into your father's car and found Honey and Antonio. Your mother found our letter in the satchel with Damon's ring. I've never seen your mother cry so much."

Hearing that hurt me as I listened to her story. "Your father got into an argument with Mrs. Masen accusing her it was her son who corrupted you. She was so angry, saying that he didn't know his own daughter. She said that it was plainly clear that you cared for Edward. Your father contacted Damon and told him that you ran away with Edward. Needless to say, he was very upset by the news."

My teeth snapped shut at the sound of Damon's name, "He stood with your father saying it was Edward's fault that you left." My fist tightened, with my nails cutting into my palm. "That is when your mother stepped in. 'That is a complete lie!' she was holding up your letter. 'You tried to force her to marry a man she didn't love. You took away her decisions. Don't either of you dare to accuse Edward of anything.' Both of your mothers explained what they had seen and then your mother turned her sights on Damon."

I smiled in anticipation; this is what I was waiting for. "She said that when they found you, he was forbidden to even ask about you. She banned him from the house, though your father protested. She took as far as if your father even tried to have Damon in the house, she would leave him." My eyes widened, "No?" This wasn't what I wanted at all. Lauren nodded, "Yes, your mother was so frustrated with the entire ordeal, from seeing her daughter unhappy and running away, she said your father had to find you and know if you were safe."

I looked at my mother, as she held my father's hand and speaking with Edward and Ms. Elizabeth. Though I was completely happy to see everyone, my stomach wrenched inside. Lauren held my face, "Bella, are you alright?" My mouth watered as my sickness was building. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I ran for the bathroom. I thought I wasn't going to make it as I ran upstairs. The others called my name, as I was immediately sick.

Someone knocked on the door, "Bella?" The doorknob turned and my mother came in, finding me on the floor. "Sweetheart, what is it?" She ran the cold water, holding a cloth underneath it. The cool water numbed away my sickness, "Are you…." "Where is she?" Edward's frantic voice echoed down the hall. "In here," my mother said in a raised voice. Edward found us as I was breathing deeply. He knelt down next, "Are you all right?" I blinked, "Yes," my voice was cracked.

My queasiness hadn't faded as my mother and Edward helped me stand. Not letting me walk, Edward took me up in his arms. My mother held up hands up in surrender, "Well, you are her husband now." If I weren't sick, I would have scoffed, but I didn't even want to open my mouth. Edward set me down in our bed and Lauren came in with a cup of tea for me. She insisted I drink it, but I didn't trust my stomach. It was embarrassing for me to be sick on the first night I had guests in my home.

It was soon after 8pm. My father decided that they should be getting home. Mom didn't want to leave, but she trusted Edward to take care of me. He assured her that he would call if I got worse. I hoped this would pass soon. I hated being sick. My mother lingered behind as everyone said their goodbyes. Brittney sat on the bed with me, "I think you were just too excited. You know how you get." My hand weakly shoved her, "Shut up." She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Bye Bell. I'll call you tomorrow."

Lauren, Ms. Elizabeth and my father said goodbye and instructed Edward on how to care for me. My mother's eyes were red as she hugged me. "Mother, what's the matter?" Tears were falling down her face, "I wish I could have seen you get married. Please come home as soon as you can." I smiled, trying to fight back my own tears, "We will." She sniffed, "And feel better. If you want, I could stay." I looked at her and she smiled, "Of course you wouldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude on your love nest."

My face turned red and she laughed. Edward was hugging his mother and she reached for me, "I miss you so much. You must come home soon." Edward chuckled, "We'll be there for Christmas." Edward didn't allow me to lift a finger the following day. He insisted on me staying home and out of the garden. The flowers were delivered and Edward set them on the back porch. I watched as he began the work on the garden. He let me sit on the back porch swing to watch him work in the ground. Edward was a wonderful husband.


	20. Unexpected News

Chapter 20 – Unexpected News

BPOV

At school, I had gotten sick again. My professor called Edward. He came from across the campus, finding me breathing deeply. "That's it. I'm taking you to a doctor." Edward had insisted before, but I refused. I wanted to refuse again, but he didn't let me. "Isabella, you're going." As a compromise, Edward asked if Dr. Cullen could see me. "He's doing us a big favor. And I want you seen by the best."

Edward and I sat in Dr. Cullen's office. On the wall, there was a medical degree from Oxford University. My knee bounced nervously as we waited. Edward squeezed my fingers, "It'll be fine, Bella." This worry wasn't helping with my health. I swallowed hard, trying to maintain my calm. Dr. Cullen came in, "Hello." Edward stood and shook Dr. Cullen's hand, "Thank you so much for seeing us." The doctor patted his shoulder, "You're one of my best students, and it's no trouble at all. I could see how worried you were."

Dr. Cullen started with asking me questions about my symptoms. "Well, I've been suddenly getting sick and I'm always tired. There are some mornings when I can get out of bed and some days don't go by without me falling asleep. And I hardly have an appetite." Dr. Cullen listened closely, "Well, let's start with a blood test and we'll start from there."

I made a face. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Masen?" I shook my head quickly, "No, no, I just don't like needles." Dr. Cullen smiled and Edward squeezed my hand again. "This will be over quickly, Mrs. Masen." He drew the blood and asked me several questions. Taking notes, Dr. Cullen asked that we come back in 48 hours. "Thank you, Doctor." Edward and I left his office and went home.

During the time in the office and on the way home, I could tell Edward was anxious to find out what was wrong with me. On the way home, my stomach tightened as I began to feel sick. A moan escaped my lips as I leaned back on the seat. "Bella?" My head rolled to face the open window. The fast air was relieving, but soon it became uncomfortable. I shook my head, "I'm fine. Let's just get home."

Edward held my waist as we went inside. I was sick again, running for the upstairs bathroom. "Let's get you to bed." I shook my head, "No, I don't want to be in bed." Edward agreed the living room would be good enough. He opened the windows, letting the cool breeze come in. My body was starting to feel heavy. I hoped Dr. Cullen would know what's wrong with me.

Above all, I hated seeing Edward worrying about me. He was doing so much and I couldn't. "No, I can't just sit here." Edward looked at me, "Bella, you should keep yourself still. You don't want to get sick again." My head shook, but he was right. I could barely lift my legs from the couch, "Ok, how about I do my homework? I'll be sitting still while I'm reading." He nodded in agreement. After getting me my schoolbag, Edward tucked a quilt around me. I tried to focus on reading Pygmalion.

Guilt still ran through me. Edward should be studying; instead he was preparing dinner. He made me a simple broth soup. It was enough to fill me enough and it helped with my nausea. After dinner, Edward sat with me and read Ralph Waldo Emerson.

The two days passed and my nausea hadn't passed and my fatigue was getting worse. A thought hit me that made me scared, was I contagious? From then, I tried to do things for myself and kept Edward away. However, he refused to be away from me. Trying to keep him from getting sick, I avoided kissing him as much as I could. Edward didn't need to be ill either.

Edward was in class for the rest of the day, but I couldn't wait. I found Dr. Cullen in his office. "Mrs. Masen?" I bit my lip, "Hello, Dr. Cullen. I was wondering if you were able to find anything with my blood test?" His eyes speculated me, "Don't you want to wait for your husband?" My head shook, "I can't wait." I needed to know what was wrong with me." Knowing before him, I didn't want Edward to see me falling to pieces. Dr. Cullen took out a folder out of his desk and filled through papers.

My heart raced as he went through the papers, "Oh, here we are." His voice was very calm, but that could just be his medical training. My arms folded in front of my stomach, feeling it tighten, "What's wrong with me?" Dr. Cullen set the folder on the desktop and clasped his hands together, "Well, I did find something and I need to take more tests."

My hand clutched at my chest, searching for my heartbeat. "What is it?" Dr. Cullen smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Masen. You're going to have a baby." My eyes slowly opened wider, not believing what was just said to me. "I'm sorry?" Dr. Cullen started writing on the forms, "I'm referring you to my colleague, Dr. Donovan. He's an obstetrician at the hospital." Dr. Cullen gave me a list of instructions, which includes less strenuous activity.

_You're having a baby, you're having a baby_. The thought ran through my mind over and over. The image of a pretty baby was sleeping in my arms. Its sweet breath blew softly on my arm as it slept. Edward and I were going to have a baby. Dr. Cullen gave me the contact information for the doctor. "Mrs. Masen?" My breath blew out, "I'm pregnant?" Dr. Cullen nodded, "Yes." My eyes didn't see anything but the face of the sleeping child. There were no definite features, like hair color or who it looks like or what the baby is. All I saw was an infant's face, sleeping peacefully.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head, "No." I didn't know what this was. "It's just…" the picture became clear in that moment. A baby with bronze colored curls and the most beautiful face. I laughed, feeling the tears, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect." My sickness was suddenly gone, replaced by excitement. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have Edward's baby. Dr. Cullen stood and walked around his desk, "I'm happy to give you this news."

Joy radiated through me knowing I was now carrying a small, precious life within me. My hand rested on my stomach, imagining it bigger with my growing child. Dr. Cullen offered me his hand to help me stand. I wasn't that fragile yet, but he was that kind. "Please, don't tell Edward." He nodded, "I won't. I'll tell him you spoke with me and went home." I smiled brightly, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

On the way home, I couldn't stop smiling. Knowing that I was now carrying life, every move I made was more careful. On the way, I knew Edward would be worrying about me. Getting home, I started making his dinner. My hand barely moved from my torso. It was way too early, but I waited anxiously to feel a kick from the baby. I was lost in thoughts of decorating the bedroom across from ours, when Edward's anxious voice surprised me.

"Bella!" He half ran into the dining room, finding me. My face fell as he crossed the room, seeing his worry. His hands held my face, "What did Dr. Cullen tell you?" I looked up at him and shook my head, "It's nothing," my voice was low, "Good news is, it's not contagious." Edward's arms held me close, "Bella, what is it?" I made him sit in his chair and I sat next with him. He held my hands and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table.

My eyes closed, "Well, Dr. Cullen did find something." Edward's hands tightened around mine, "What was it?" I bit my lip, pretending to be worried. My head shook, "It's something that has to work its course over the next few months. I just have to see a specialist every few weeks." His hand brushed my face, "Does he have a name for it?" "No, just that I have to be watched very carefully." His eyes widened in concern and I hated to see him this way, but I didn't want to give the game away yet. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to think about it anymore."

Edward nodded and got up from the table. He was back with two cups of tea and I didn't let my face deter from my somber expression. The hot cup of tea and lemon was set in front of me. I started to stir the contents, biting my lip. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at me, "Anything." "There's something I want to do, but I wanted to know if it was all right?" His green eyes were gentle as they looked at me, "You have but to ask." "The bedroom across from ours? I wanted to redecorate it. You know, something to keep me occupied, in case I have to leave school."

Edward's eyes fell for a moment, "Of course. Whatever you want." I smiled at him, "There was some silk bunting that I thought would be nice, but I couldn't make up my mind on the color." I sipped at my tea, unable to hide my smile. "What do you think of pink?" I asked, "Or blue?" He shrugged, not knowing what I meant, "Either one seems fine." I gazed from underneath my eyelashes, "Which do you like better?" He chuckled, then gulped at his tea, "Is there any other options?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Like a neutral color? Maybe a light green or yellow would be pretty." Edward looked at me and I smiled softly at him. His eyes narrowed for a moment. My smile grew, "Then again, it's too soon to tell. Once we move the furniture around, we can decide on blue or pink. Those are still my top choices." Recognition started to appear on his face, "Bella," he stuttered my name, "blue or pink?" I nodded frantically, "Blue or pink." "Neutral colors?" I bit my lip, while I smiled brightly, "Yes."

His eyes flashed down to my stomach, expecting to see more than what was there, "Bella, what did Dr. Cullen tell you?" My smile won, "Edward, we're going to have a baby!" Edward's mouth fell open as his body slowly rose from his seat, "You… and me…." He spoke in broken sentences, "A baby!" My head nodded, "Yes!" A smile came across his face, "We're having a baby!" His arms held me, lifting me from my chair. He turned our bodies around, holding me in a tight hug.

My stomach twisted from the whirling, making my hand clutch at the back of his neck. Some strands of his hair were in my hold and he felt my tug, stopping us from turning. My head spun a bit, "I'm ok. Don't worry about me." His hands rested on my stomach, "This is amazing. I didn't think this would happen so soon." The two of us marveled at the fact we were going to have a child.


	21. Reunion & Additions

Chapter 21 – Reunion & Additions

BPOV

Weeks passed and my nausea hadn't. Edward watched me carefully, not even letting me walk down the stairs by myself. It was sweet that he was that caring, but I felt he should be spending the time studying and resting. Also, it was difficult to keep this news from my mother. Edward and I agreed to tell our families at Christmas. We backed out of our Thanksgiving trip, telling them that I was still under the weather and we had to finish up our schoolwork. My nausea was fewer and far between, but when it came, it felt like I was dying. I could barely make through my classes, but I held on.

Edward, on the other hand, was more focused on me than his work. "Edward," he came to the campus infirmary when my professor told him I was there. "Edward, you had an exam!" I sat up from the cot I was on, "What are you doing here?" His green eye took in my body, zeroing in on my stomach, "My wife is sick. Where else would I be?" He sat next to me, feeling my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

I exhaled deeply, "Better, just tired now." Dr. Donovan came into the room, "Mrs. Masen?" The tall man, with red hair and brown eyes looked at me and Edward. "Dr. Cullen informed me that you were here." Edward stood up, "Dr. Donovan?" Edward hadn't met him yet. "Yes, Mr. Masen. I was bringing something for your wife." He handed me a brown glass bottle, "Take two tablespoons every day. It's vitamins that'll help your body and the baby." Edward looked over the bottle, "I'll make sure she does. Is there anything else that we could do?"

Dr. Donovan was writing on his notepad, "Well, after this semester, I would advise that she take fewer classes. It's better that she's not too active. Also, no reaching above her head. It puts a strain on the womb." The doctor gave us a long list of things I could and couldn't do. Edward memorized each of the instructions, committing them to memory. My brow scrunched together listing to everything. I never knew it was so much work to carrying an innocent life.

Edward helped me into the car and drove us home. My hand rested on my stomach, underneath the blanket. It's been six weeks since we found out about the baby and all I could do is think about how I was going to decorate the baby's room. There were some cribs and bassinets that caught my eye. Mrs. Wells said we should wait until I was almost ready to have the baby. She was just as excited as we were for having a baby. When we first moved to Chicago, she told me she knew Edward since he was a child.

"Edward was always a gentleman. He would push in his mother's chair for her and he wasn't even five years old." Edward grimaced and hid his face in his hand. My hand caressed his cheek, "That is so sweet." As a favor, Edward asked Mrs. Wells to watch me when he wasn't home. "Edward, that isn't necessary." He thought it was and that was the end of that conversation.

Mrs. Wells was more amenable to listen, "I know where you're coming from. My husband was that bad too." She lost her husband in the Great War. She had to clear her throat before continuing, "I'll check on you when I can, but I'm more than sure you can take care of yourself."

The two of us sat in the living room, looking over materials for the nursery. There was an array of colors, but we were more interested in the durability of the material and how easily they can be altered. The front door opened, blowing in frigid cold area. It was so strong, the flames in the fireplace flickered. Edward was grunting with effort with moving something heavy.

"Ok, Eric, just one more push and it'll be in." Mrs. Wells moved me from the couch as Edward and Eric push as large, thick fir tree. Beneath their coats and scarves, there was a sheen of sweat on their necks. The tree wobbled until they were about to lock it into its stand, "Hold it right there, Edward." Edward stood on the stairs as Eric was underneath the needles and branches, locking in place. Then Eric went into the kitchen and was back with a bowl of water. Edward moved some branches of the way, letting him pour the water into the stand. "Bella, what do you think?"

The treetop was near the ceiling. Its branches blocked the way between the stairs and the second couch. Its scent filled the room and the heat from the fire made the smell stronger. "I love it." Accessing it, the tree was going to take some work to get decorated. "Did you go to Canada for this tree?" Edward chuckled and held my shoulders, "I wanted the best." I took off his coat for him, "Then it's perfect."

The four of us began to decorate the tree. Edward insisted that I remain seated, but I didn't listen. This was my first Christmas in my new home. How could I not help with decorating it? While Edward and Mrs. Wells went to get the decorations from the attic, Eric and I popped our own corn. Mrs. Wells ran longs pieces of thread through needles, so we could string the popcorn. She moved faster than a spider, having sewn by hand for years. Afterwards, she dipped the popcorn strings into a bowl of sugar syrup that had been colored with red and green cake coloring. It made the popcorn look pretty and the sugar coating made it nice to eat afterward.

After all the decorations were hung on the tree, including beautiful crystal balls, the last thing to go on were the candles. The candles weren't going to be lit until Christmas Eve and Christmas night. Edward stood on a chair as he placed a decorative star on top of the tree. The top was just out of his reach and he strained his arm to place the star.

As the star was placed, Edward lost his footing and fell off the chair. His body made a hard impact on the floor. "Oh no!" I moved next to him, hoping that he wasn't hurt. He looked at me, then suddenly laughed, "I'm fine." A laugh came out of me, seeing that he wasn't hurt, "Don't do that to me again." He held the side of my face and quickly kissed my cheek. We still had company.

The tree was now perfect. There was something else we needed. The next day, Edward and I walked through the city. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground. The streets were flooded with tourists and families visiting. The city was more alive than I've ever seen it. "Bella, what are we looking for?" "That," I tugged his arm, pulling him to the cart. "Which one, Miss?" The salesman held up the perfect Christmas wreath, "This one." The wreath was a perfect circle of needles with a large red bow, "Oh, it's perfect." Edward paid for the wreath, "You could have asked me to pick one up." My eyes narrowed, "I know, but I wanted to get out of the house." He rolled his eyes, "Of course. Whatever you want."

Mom was going to love this. We had an emotional conversation yesterday. She was surprised on how time passed so quickly. It was just yesterday when I was running into my parents' bedroom Christmas morning to open presents and now, they were coming to my home to celebrate Christmas with my husband.

Though he and I fought about the subject, I told Edward I was going to make Christmas dinner. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself." I rolled my eyes, "Well, think of it as a gentle exercise. Dr. Donovan said those were good for me too. Besides, I'm the lady of the house, so how can I sit by and let my guests cook. Absolutely not." Edward saw my determination and insisted on helping me. Another compromise, "That's fine with me."

The house was completely decorated on the day our families were arriving. There was a ceramic model of Santa Claus' workshop on the mantle. It took my days to finish painting each building. Edward was impressed with my attention to the detail. "Well, I can't garden in the winter, so I paint and sculpt."

The doorbell rang and my excitement grew. Edward went to get the door and I remained in the kitchen. Looking down, my stomach was lightly poking out of my dress. I had to let it out to accommodate my growth. My hands cradled my stomach, "They're here. I'll introduce you to them in a minute." It seemed silly, but I spoke to the baby when I was alone. It made me feel closer to him or her. My own theory was he or she could hear my voice. Voices chattered happily from the front room. "Where's Bella?" My mother's voice was anxious. I went out, carrying a tray of hot chocolate. The tray was in front of my stomach, hiding the baby perfectly.

"Bella," my mother sang. Edward turned and frowned, seeing me carrying the tray. He crossed the room and took it from me, "You know you shouldn't…" My hand touched his shoulder, "I know." Ms. Elizabeth and Lauren crossed the room. I turned to face them and their eyes fell. My mother was already looking down. This was a first, Mom was speechless.

They recognized the bulge, knowing what it meant. Edward held my shoulders, "Merry Christmas. You're going to be grandparents." I looked around the room, seeing that my father wasn't here. Sean remained by the door. I didn't notice him at first.

Tears fell from my mother's eyes. She stepped closer to me and lightly put her hand on my stomach. She felt how hard the bump was. She sucked in a hard breath, "My baby's having a baby?" she whispered. My hand rested on hers, "Yes." Ms. Elizabeth and Lauren came forward, neither of them speaking. My mother stepped away and covered her mouth with her hands. Edward was hugging his mother and I was hugging Lauren.

"Renee?" my dad's voice was worried, "What is it?" Everyone turned to the sound of Charlie's voice. He reached for my mom, when he saw that was crying, "Bella, what's going on? Are you sick?" Stepping away, my dad saw my stomach and he gasped. Mom looked at him, "Charlie, she's having a baby." My dad walked over to me with a look I didn't recognize. I couldn't tell if he was happy or mad. He touched my stomach, then pulled his hand away. His expression was still unreadable. Edward held my shoulders, as we waited for my father to speak.

His lips pursed together and turned away from us. Everyone watched him as he paced the length of the room. "So, the rumors were true?" My eyes narrowed until I realized what he meant. His words were like a punch to the stomach. "No, this happened afterwards." His face was turning red, "Are you sure?" I blinked once, touching my stomach lightly, "Yes. I would never do that and neither would Edward." Charlie was going to say something else, but I cut him off, "Please, do not ruin this holiday. It's the first one in our home." Charlie shook his head, "Of course." Without another word, he took up everyone's suitcases, with Sean's help and I showed them to their rooms. That was the last Charlie spoke on the subject.

The week our families were here was wonderful. Mom was experiencing her first big city holiday. She still preferred our quiet Christmases at home, but she enjoyed herself. There were plays she enjoyed and large stores for her to lose herself in. She was drawn to the infant section, but she held back. "It's bad luck to buy anything for the baby this early in the pregnancy."

At home, she still insisted on some of our family traditions and so did Ms. Elizabeth. We read from Charles Dickens' infamous story 'A Christmas Carol.' It was my favorite Christmas story, apart from the biblical story of the first Christmas. "When Jacob Marley's ghost appears, that always frightened me as a child." Edward held me close, as we sat by the fireplace, "I'll keep him away." Ms. Elizabeth's family tradition was to hang an ornament on the tree and tell the story on how her family got it.

She held up a golden decorative orb, with line of silver across the middle of it. On top of the line was 'E.A.M' and on the bottom was 'E.D.M.' "My husband gave this to me our first Christmas together, in this very house." She smiled softly at the ornament, "Now," she held up a silver ornament, "I'm making it a new family tradition." She handed Edward the ornament. It was the same as hers, with the initials 'E.A.M' on top. The only difference was the initials 'I.M.S' on the bottom.

The evening progressed into the night. As the sun set and the clock chimed 6 p.m., it was time to light the candles on the tree. Edward lit the first one and I did the second. Our parents, Lauren and Sean lit candles around the tree. We spent the rest of the evening singing Christmas carols. My eyes began to get heavy during the chorus of 'Silent Night.' A tear came to my eye at "Mother and child, holy infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace." All I could think about was next Christmas, when we're all surrounding our tree and a small infant is sleeping in my arms. That would be a holy night for me. My baby's first Christmas.

Christmas morning was perfect. I woke up to the smell of cinnamon, the tree and coffee. There was chattering coming from downstairs, along with the composition of 'Classical Christmas,' from 'the Nutcracker' playing. The bedroom door opened, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Masen." Edward sat beside me, with a cinnamon roll. My mom only made them every Christmas and my birthday. He set the coffee mug on the nightstand. My eyes widened at the late time. It was past 10 a.m. "Edward, how could you let me sleep so late?"

I scrambled to get out of bed, but Edward held my wrist, "Because you need your rest, Bella." He set the bottle of my vitamins down. "Edward," my voice was a bit whiny, "we have guests. I should be getting them breakfast." He pressed his lips to mine, "Our mothers wanted to do it for us. Their Christmas present to us."

Despite my requests, Edward got me Christmas presents. "It's our first Christmas together. How can I not get anything for my wife?" It was a new fur coat with a muff. "At least it big enough for me to grow in." Later in the day, I had my own surprise for Edward and Ms. Elizabeth. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Edward stood, but I pushed him back into his seat, "I said _I'll_ get it."

Our guest was here, "Merry Christmas Dr. Cullen." Dr. Cullen stepped in, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Masen and thank you having me." Ms. Elizabeth gasped as she came down the stairs, "Dr. Cullen!" Edward and his mother greeted the doctor. She looked as though she wanted to through her arms around him, to embrace Dr. Cullen as a relative. He was glad to see them doing so well. He was a very charming man. For his presents, we gave Dr. Cullen a new stethoscope and notepad.

"Everyone out of my kitchen!" I ordered. Anger was coming from me and I didn't know where it was coming from. My mother and mother-in-law insisted on cooking Christmas dinner but I said no. Edward argued their side, "Excuse me, but this is my home and my first Christmas in it. If I need help, I will ask, but until then, Edward you entertain our guests." None of them argued with me after that. They rushed out of the kitchen as I began to work.

Everyone enjoyed the meal, down to the hot cherry pie and hot chocolate. This holiday was wonderful. Exultation ran through me as Edward looked at me from across the table. We were separated by our talking guests, but I felt closer to him than ever.

After Christmas, things started to slow down. On New Year's Eve, I felt terrible that I had fallen asleep before midnight. Edward kissed my lightly, waking me up. "Huh?" The room was dark. There was only a single line of light, coming from the door Edward left open. He caressed my face, "Happy New Year, love." He pressed his lips to mine, sharing our first kiss of the year. That was wonderful moment, but something even more wonderful happened.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch together, watching the flames in the fire. Everything in the house was silent. Our families were leaving tomorrow. My hand was running across my stomach. There was a light bump from my torso nudging into my palm. I looked at my stomach,thinking it was my imagination. "Something wrong?" Edward asked, kissing my hair. "No." I looked back at the flames, but my mind was on my stomach. The flames licked at the wood when there was another bump.

My head turned back to my stomach. My body stiffened and Edward felt it, "Bella?" Silent tears fell, "I felt the baby." Edward's hand rested on my stomach, "Are you sure?" his voice was skeptical. "Something poked me from inside." Both of our hands stayed on my stomach, waiting for the next nudge.

The two of us waited on edge. "Oh," I whined, "I'm sorry you missed it." Edward pressed his lips to mine, "We have plenty of time for him to kick me." I smirked, "Well, she'll nudge you soon enough."


	22. Crashing Down

Chapter 22 – Crashing Down

BPOV

Life returned to normal after the holidays. Mom called me every day and Ms. Elizabeth called twice a day. Edward and I didn't find it annoying, much. "We may as well get used to it," I told him, "they are, after all, grandmothers." He chuckled while reading the newspaper, "You have a point." The new semester of classes resumed, but I didn't continue with mine. Until the baby was born, I would focus on maintaining my home and getting his or her room together.

On his first day of school, I mumbled under my breath while making breakfast. "Bella, what's wrong?" I set Edward's breakfast in front of him a little too hard, "I've become what I never wanted, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." His hand rested on mine, "What exactly have you become?" His emerald eyes gazed into mine, waiting for my answer.

My frustration melted away in that moment, "A wife at home, waiting for her husband. But, this is better." I always feared I would be married to man I didn't want to be with, but I was so happy to see I was wrong. Edward's hand rested on my stomach, "Soon, you'll have someone else." I rolled my eyes, "Yes, someone who will cry for whenever they need something." I got up from the table, "Oh, and the baby too." His smile morphed into a scowl and I laughed out loud.

After a day of fighting off my fatigue, everything in the house was done. To make the time go by, I was in deep concentration reading. Edward was busy at school for the evening, so he'd be late. The clock face read 9 p.m. I went into the kitchen to finish his small dinner. The chicken was done and sizzling when I took it out of the oven. The front door opened while I was cutting up his salad. He was home early.

Finishing his plate, I went into the living room to greet Edward. I never really said it, but I missed him during the day. I waited for a moment. That was strange, it wasn't like Edward to not greet me when he came home. School must have exhausted him.

In the living room, I saw it wasn't Edward. "What are you doing here?" Damon looked at me. Shock ran through me and I hoped it didn't frighten the baby. "I wanted to see you," he answered. My heart raced seeing him here. He stood there, in a long tan trench coat, just staring at me. His teeth chattered a bit from the cold. I exhaled deeply, "Get out… of my house." His eyes appraised me, stopping at my torso. He noticed the expansion of my stomach. He sneered, "I thought your father was lying. He mentioned to his deputy that you were pregnant. The deputy told me."

Damon walked across the room to the mantle. Some of our Christmas decorations were still up, including the North Pole workshop I made. "You still do lovely work, Bella." His finger grazed over the snowy roof of the figurine. My eyes narrowed, "I won't say it again, Damon. Get out of my house!" He looked me over, "Yours? Where's your husband?" My body stiffened, "That's none of your concern." "Really?" his voice was petulant, "Well, then, that changes things."

He walked closer to me, "I said 'get out!'" and my finger pointed to the front door. His shoes clicked against the floor as he walked toward me, "But I have a Christmas present for you." My eyes narrowed, "I don't want anything from you. Leave!" He glared at me, "You're not a very hospitable hostess. You were never like that before." He looked down for a moment, "Then again, your condition may be altering your mood."

I huffed, "Damon, leave now or I'll call the police. I don't want anything to do with you." The telephone was right in the kitchen door. He stopped, "I caught that when you left my ring with your horse." His blue eyes were suddenly a bit darker, "Bella, I will leave when I give your present."

"Damon, go!" I warned for the last time. Damon took his hand out of his pocket and in it was a gun. I gasped and started to back away, "Get that thing out of my house!" The gun clicked as he cocked it and I froze. My hands raised in surrender. "You have any idea how much you embarrassed me? I was once a respected man of the community, until the stubborn police chief's daughter ran away with an urchin." That made me mad, "That's it!" I turned for the phone, when a shot was fired and I dropped to the floor, "Not so fast, my sweet."

A sharp pain shot threw me and my hands fell to my stomach, trying to protect my baby. Damon came towards me. I backed away from him and ran into the kitchen. The nerves in my body were dulled for a brief moment, keeping me on the floor. Getting up, my hand reached for the phone, feeling another sharp stab coming from inside me. I was moving too quickly, but I couldn't wait.

I had to get help and protect my unborn child. Damon burst through the kitchen door, knocking me to the floor, "Bella, where are you going?" I landed on my side as he came towards me. Damon got closer, stepping on the hem of my dress. There was something in his hand as he leaned toward me. A cloth clamped down on my mouth and nose. I recognized the smell from my chemistry class, it was chloroform.

I tried to pull his arm away from me, but he was too strong. His other hand held the back of my neck, "I'll take you back. Don't worry. I forgive you." Soon, my eyes closed and I feel into darkness. Before the darkness settled around me, something warm flowed down my body.

* * *

EPOV

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen, but Bella is waiting for me." I made my apologies to Dr. Cullen, who invited me to attend a seminar where he was the speaker. He rather enjoyed himself at our home at Christmas. Most of all, he liked Bella. She was hard to resist. "I understand, Edward. Please give your lovely wife my best." I nodded at him, "Good night, Doctor." "Good night, Edward." I was near my car when someone called me, "Edward?" I looked to see Michael coming towards me.

Since his rude encounter with Bella, I maintained a distance from him. I was still mad that he said that about my wife. "Yes?" my voice was hard. He stopped, "I know it's long overdue, but I want to apologize for what I said to your wife. It was uncalled for." My eyebrows pulled together, "Really? After all this time?" He exhaled, "It's one of my resolutions, to make amends with those I've angered."

I nodded, "Good resolution and thank you." He came forward to me, with his hand out, "Please, I meant no disrespect. I truly do apologize." I took his hand, "Thank you. Bella would like that. Now, if you'll excuse me." I got into my car and drove home. Bella was all I could think about. I hated leaving her alone, especially with the baby. Mrs. Wells and Eric were still away with their family inDetroit.

When I pulled to the front of the house, the living room light was off. She must have gone to bed. Guilt ran through me. She was home alone all evening. Maybe things will be better when the baby's born. I hated my late nights at the school. I wanted to avoid them, but I couldn't this semester. "Bella?" I knocked my head with the heel of my hand, she was in bed. Flipping on the light switch, I saw her arm hanging over the couch's arm. She must have fallen asleep in the living room. My teeth gritted with remorse. She was going to be angry.

Her other arm was over her body and her breathing was steady. I brushed her hair, "Bella, love?" She didn't respond. I took her hand in mine, "Bella?" Still, no response. I checked her pulse and it was normal. Looking down her body, there was blood on her dress. Too much from a mere cut. Oh no, was it the baby?

I shook her shoulders, "Bella!" She didn't wake. My hand touched her stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick. She wasn't even fidgeting, which she constantly did in her sleep. Leaning closer, there was a scent of a chemical substance. What happened to her?

I got up to call an ambulance, when the kitchen door opened. My body turned to see Damon. My eyes widened, "What are you doing here?" I glanced back at Bella, who still hadn't moved. If he caused her to get hurt….. Something clicked when I turned back and I saw a gun in his hand, "Get away from my fiancée."

My hands went up, "She is my wife!" Damon extended his arm, pointing his gun at me, "I said get away from her." My eyes looked back at Bella, to see if she would be safe. A shot fired and I threw myself over her. Her breath huffed from my weight and her eyes fluttered. I landed on her chest, careful to not touch the baby. Maybe the baby could still be saved. "Come here, now, Masen!"

Her head moved slowed and I whispered to her, "Bella, when I tell you to, get out of here." "What?" she whispered. Before I could say anything else to her, I was being pulled away. "You stole her from me," Damon said as he pushed me to the floor. I shook my head, "She didn't love you. She didn't want to be with you."

Behind Damon, with his gun still pointed at me, Bella was sitting up on the couch, holding her head. Damon followed my gaze. Taking the advantage, along with my former football days, I tackled him to the ground.

Bella gasped as she saw us falling. The gun was knocked out of Damon's hand, "Bella, run!" She got to her feet, held her stomach and went for the front door. I was distracted, making sure she got out, when Damon's elbow hit me in my torso and his fist went against my jaw. I groaned in pain and her footsteps stopped. "Edward!" The pain in my jaw was strong, as the blood fell from my teeth.

Damon was on his feet and running towards her. I got to my knees and caught him around his. Damon toppled to the floor, but he had the hem of Bella's dress in his hand. He was tugging at her and she was pulling back, "Let go of me!" I got his grip off her dress and she staggered back.

Damon elbowed me in the stomach again. My eyes widened and my breath was caught in my throat. I looked up and Bella was frozen with fear. I found my breath, "Go!" She looked to the front door, with her hand reaching for the handle. Damon got to his feet again and got the gun. He pointed at me and pulled the trigger. The blast made me freeze for a moment. Behind him, Bella was running towards us. She threw herself in front of me and gasped in shock. Her head flew back and her body fell limply in my arms.

I held her and something warm began to soak my left shoulder. Shock ran through me as I realized that Damon had shot my wife. It was her blood staining my shirt. Her head fell on my neck, "Bella, NO!" Her left arm was still clutching at my sleeve, but soon her fingers fell. I was losing them both, my wife and child. My body stumbled back to the floor, holding her. Her breathing was ragged.

Damon's voice was trembling, seeing what he had done, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I would never let any harm come to her." I looked up at Damon, who was staring at her. "She was never yours to protect." I took my jacket off to cover Bella's wound, "Leave us alone, you bastard!" He didn't move, "This is your fault." The gun shot once more and I felt searing pain. The force of the pain threw me backwards, but I still he onto my Bella. Blood pooled around me and I was feeling weaker by the minute.

With the last bit of my strength, I pulled Bella's body upward, until her head was underneath my neck. She could be saved, but now, it was very uncertain that the baby would be saved. My strength faded, making my head fall to the side. I didn't know where my blood was coming from, but it wasn't important. I tried to sit up, to make sure Damon was gone, when a sharp pain came from my side. My hand clutched at the pain.

I moved, making Bella's body roll onto the floor and her face was stained with blood. My legs felt like dead heavy things as I tried to move towards Bella. I applied as much pressure as I could to her wound, forgetting about my own. My arm curved around her, to move to the kitchen, but I was too weak. I had to save my wife, but I couldn't. The physical pain was becoming too much. Bella's and the baby's lives were slipping away and I couldn't help them. Bella entrusted her well-being to me and I let this happen.

A door creaked open from the kitchen. Was it help? If it was Damon again, I prayed he would finish me off and spare Bella. He would get her the help she needed. Forcing my eyes open, I saw it was Dr. Cullen. He didn't speak as he saw the two of us, laying in a bath of our blood. "Please," I begged, "save her." My head collapsed, hitting the floor too hard. The pain vibrated through me, but I was too numb to really feel it. My body was feeling cold and heavy. I was trapped within my body.

A warm breeze blew against me, then I was on something soft. What felt like an hour, I finally got my eyes open again and I saw the doctor working over Bella. She was laid on the other couch while he worked, "Too much waste." Suddenly Dr. Cullen leaned closer to her and she gasped in pain. My vision began to blur and I was losing my image of her. Something hard pressed into my side, but my body was too gone for me to cry out. A rough cloth was against my wound. I was brought back at the sound of Bella screaming.

"Bella," I was able to croak out. "Please Edward, she'll be fine." Dr. Cullen was now working over me. My head was moved upward and several sharp points cut into my neck. I wanted to scream, but my breath was cut off. Through my own pain, I heard Bella scream again. I could bear my own pain, but not Bella's. I tried to move to get closer to her, but the pain was bewildering. My pain held me down, making it impossible to get to her.

"Edward, trust me, you and Bella will be fine." I let out a scream, "Where is she?" My eyes were clouded, blurring everything away. The doctor sighed, "On the other couch. Don't worry. Her wound wasn't that deep. I was able to get the bullet out." My teeth gritted together as the feeling as flames moved through me, "The baby?" Dr. Cullen was silent. The pain was like fire as it made it way through my body, from my neck and wrists.

Something heavy pushed me back down on the cushions as I tried to move. "Edward, help!" Bella begged. Something heavy was dragged across the room, closer to me. Bella's hand was placed in mine and I held it tightly. "Edward, Bella, I have to explain to you what is happening." She groaned, trying not to scream, "Dr. Cullen?" she asked through her pain. Why was this happening to us? Bella and I leftCiceroto get away from Damon, but he found us. We were happy. We were going to be a family and now it's all over.

This pain was distorting my senses. Through the haze, it sounded like Dr. Cullen said he was an actual vampire. He explained he has bitten Bella and me to save our lives. Before biting us, Bella and I wouldn't have survived on our own, because we lose a great deal of blood. Were we going to have a vampire child? At least, the child would be healthy and much stronger.

None of that matter to me, as long as Bella was going to live. I didn't care what I was becoming, as long as she and I were going to be together. I was even satisfied with my own death, if she and the baby lived. She squeezed my hand, trying not to let out a scream. I opened my eyes and looked toward Bella. Her shoulders were twitching as she was in pain. "Please, Edward, Bella, forgive me. It should be over soon."


	23. Passion

Chapter 23 – Passion

BPOV

Dr. Cullen said it would be over soon. My body felt like it shoulder be in cinders. Everything was too hot, that I couldn't even feel Edward's hand in mine. The pain consumed me and I wanted to scream, but there was no reason. I would only scare Edward, if he was here. What scared me about this was the baby. Was it burning too? No, Dr. Cullen said we were going to be fine. The three of us were going to make it. While burning, I realize that my mind was much more open. The fire was licking every inch of my body, but it seemed like the flames were pushing the reaches of my mind.

After a torturous amount of time, the pain began to dull away and I could feel my hand in Edward's. With my open mind, I remembered the look on Edward's face when Damon was pointing his gun at him. The memory seemed wrong. It was murky, like looking through distorted glasses.

I remembered Edward telling me to run, but seeing him in danger like that, I had to help him. All I knew I had to do something. My reaction was to run towards him before the gunshot. Before getting to him, a beam of fire flew through the back of my shoulder. My body buckled and I toppled into Edward's arms.

My eyes were wide, only seeing the ceiling. Edward's quickened breaths were all I heard as we fell to the floor. There were mumbling voices around me, but I couldn't hear them clearly. There was another blast and Edward groaned. Soon, everything was quiet. I remember pressure, someone attempting to move me, something cold on my shoulder, then other points of pain on my neck and wrists. Soon, I was burned from those points.

I was moved to something soft and someone was prodding on my wound in my shoulder. There was a third voice, apart from mine and Edward's screams. This voice was like bells and familiar, Dr. Cullen. He spoke over me, "Bella, I can help you." Through my screams, I asked "Where's Edward?" "He's right here. I'm helping him too." I thought the pain was dulling, but instead, the burning increased, moving to a certain point in my body. The pain was leaving my feet and hands, moving away from my legs and arms.

Edward screamed and I couldn't hold back my own. The pain increased in my heart, making it beat erratically. My lips sealed shut, not letting another shout of pain escape. Soon, my heart stopped beating all together. A long breath escaped but it felt off. I opened my eyes and it was overwhelming. I could see the lines in the wood and where the paint overlapped itself on the ceiling.

I looked to my right and saw Dr. Cullen looking at me. I sat up, too quickly, "Dr. Cullen?" Someone sat up next to me. I turned – again too quickly – and saw Edward. We looked at each other. I gasped quietly and the air swirled down my throat, but I didn't let that distract me. I have never seen Edward so beautiful.

His skin was pale, his hair was lighter and his eyes… they weren't green. They were a blood red. Had his wounds pooled blood into his eyes? His pale hand moved to my face and the touch was different. It was just a gentle, but underneath, he touch felt stronger. A charge ran through me that made me want to be closer to him. "Edward, Bella?" I had forgotten that Dr. Cullen was here. Coming from him was a smell similar to pear and apples, "You two need to hunt." Edward took my hand, "Wait, hunt? Why would we need to?"

We glanced at each other, "Wait," I asked, "Then it's true?" He nodded, "Yes, The both of you are now vampires." All the space in my mind couldn't wrap around that. Without thinking about it, my hands flew down to my stomach. There wasn't a bulge there. My skin felt harder than it did before. My fingers dug into my skin, tearing at the material of my clothes there. I was stronger too. The skin of my stomach was pale and strong. My hand waited there, waiting for movement from the baby.

A memory surfaced. It was murky and hard to see through, but I recalled blood on my dress. But it wasn't from my shoulder. My hand moved the quilt that was on me and it was still there. The blood stain had blackened from the past few days. Dr. Cullen said we would be fine in a few days.

A lump grew in my throat as I realized what the blood was from. My baby was dying before I was. No, no, no, no. "Dr. Cullen?" I knew the answer but I had to ask, "The baby…?" Edward tried to move my hand from my stomach, but I didn't let him, "Where's the baby?" My bulge was gone, leaving me hollow. There was no life within me. The only thing holding me to the earth was Edward's hand on mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Because of the fight with Damon," he didn't continue, seeing my face crumple. My baby was gone. Our baby was gone. My hand clinched into a tight fist and my teeth chattered. My fingernails made a screeching noise as they scratched against my skin. My body wasn't doing this as a natural reaction. I was consciously making my body tremble. My eye closed as the pain surged through me. There was no breath that could sustain me. There was nothing. My unborn child never had a chance to live.

My body fell back onto the couch and my fist pounded into the wooden arm. MY fists made dents in the furniture, but it felt like I was hitting hard dough. Edward pulled me into his chest. His hand held me there as my fists pounded against him. My screams of pain rang through the room. I couldn't face this.

Edward told Dr. Cullen about finding me unconscious and seeing the blood. Edward hoped that the baby could be saved too. It was a false hope because he knew before I did. We knew from the moment Damon revealed himself to Edward. Our baby was going to die.

My cries deafened out their conversation. "I'm sorry, Edward, it's not possible." Edward's arms tightened around me, kissing my hair, "This is my fault. I should've been here." My arms wrapped around him, letting the remorse ripple through me. Our baby was gone, a victim at the hands of Damon. My crying suddenly stopped, thinking about Damon.

"Dr. Cullen, are we really vampires?" My head slowly turned towards him. He nodded, "Yes." I leaned away from Edward, "What are our abilities?" Anger and rage grew within me and I had to focus. "Strength, speed, agility, heightened senses, immortality and other things."

My mind thought of nothing but Damon. I wanted to hurt him. Death would be too kind. He needed to suffer as he made me suffer. In another part of my mind was focused on a burning in my throat. Damon's face was all I could see. His smug smile thinking he'd won me. His breath on my face when he said he was going to take me back. Damon Chambers was going to suffer by my hands and mine alone.

Dr. Cullen stepped closer to us, "Please, you must hunt." Edward pulled me back into his side, "We have to hunt people?" Dr. Cullen shook his head. He explained his choice of lifestyle of feeding on animals. Edward was a bit chagrin to try it, but I was more amenable to try. After all, this man saved our lives. But, not even Dr. Cullen would be able to talk me out of hunting Damon. I was immortal and knew where he lived. It was only a matter of time.

When we hunted with Dr. Cullen, he explained how we do it; giving ourselves over to our senses. Edward was hesitant to this kind of hunting, but at least he tried. The blood of the deer tasted off, but it dulled the burn in my throat. The blood didn't taste good and its scent repelled me, but Dr. Cullen said we would get used to it. He explained that herbivores weren't the best, but we will hunt carnivores next time. I took down three deer to help with my thirst. Edward took down four.

When we were done, the doctor invited us back to his home. "Dr. Cullen, when did you change?" I asked. "In the 1640s. I was 23 years old when I was attacked by an old vampire." Carlisle explained his history; from when he studied inFrance, to living with a clan named the Volturi and to his days of living inAmerica. The sun was down and Edward suggested that we go home, but Dr. Cullen, who said we could call himCarlislewouldn't allow us. "What do you mean my wife and I cannot go home?" I held Edward's hand, trying to calm him.

"While we were hunting, someone sent the police to your house, a neighbor, I believe. I heard the sirens while we were running. I sent you ahead on purpose. Someone came into the house, along with a young man named Eric. They saw the blood all over the room and the gunshots holes through the walls and furniture. Your families must have been contacted by now. The police believe you two were murdered." My hand clutched my chest, though my heart wasn't crashing. Mrs. Wells came over to check on me, not seeing since before Christmas. The material on my chest ripped again from my hold. I was going to have to learn to control my strength.

"We have to contact our parents to let them know we're all right," my breathing was harder. My mother wouldn't survive if something happened to , "Maybe. But now isn't the right time." My eyes closed and Edward hugged me closer, "Don't worry, love." I looked up at him, "So, we have to let our parents believe that we're dead? What's that going to do to your mother? She just had to endure losing your father. How can we let her deal with losing you?"

This was causing nothing but pain. Edward's arms tightened around me, "I don't know." This is what Edward feared the most, leaving his mother alone. "For what it's worth, you may be able to see them in a few months." I looked toCarlisle, "How soon?" He pursed his lips, "When your eye colors change. Right now, they're crimson because your own blood is still in your body, but the animal blood will change them to gold." Well, that was comforting. "You should know I've officially left the university, because it's time for me to move on."

WasCarlisleleaving us behind? "Where will you go?" Edward asked. "Ashland,Wisconsin. It's far away enough for no one to know me. Of course, I would like for you two to come with me." I closed my eyes relief and Edward crushed me into his chest, "Can we think about it?" "Of course. Please, make yourselves at home."Carlisleleft us alone in the living room. Edward kissed my hair, "I am so sorry, love." I looked up at him. "I should have protected you better." He had to stop this, "Edward, this wasn't your fault."

He shook his head, "When I found you in the living room, I should've known something was wrong. And the blood…." His voice cracked. Losing our baby was hard on him too. Edward wanted his family as much as I did. Maybe this was worse for him. This is the second time he had to comfort a woman from losing a child.

Ms. Elizabeth lost her second child. Edward swore to not make the same mistakes as his father. He would comfort me in anyway possible until he knew I was better. But how can I get better? My precious, innocent child lost because of my past. I thought of Damon again and imagined seeing him cower before me. It would only be fair.

"Edward, stop. I wasn't your fault. You didn't know." He pulled me into his embrace even tighter, "Still, I shouldn't have left you alone." I backed away from him and took his face in my hands, "Edward, stop, please. Don't blame yourself."

He exhaled, trying to take my hands from his face, but I refused to release him, "Edward. Neither of us could've known what would have happened. Please, don't take this all upon yourself." He leaned his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around me again. I didn't want to be away from him either, "I wanted so much more for you." His hand was on the back of my neck, "I wanted us to live in DC. I wanted you to have a bigger house, where you could create an even bigger garden, where our children would play all day long."

I tried to fight my sigh, but the picture he was painting was enchanting. There was a little girl, with my eyes, his face, my curly hair, but his color. I saw her sitting on a swing, her legs kicking as I pushed her. She giggled wildly, begging me to push her higher. Edward was smiling and carrying a small baby boy, with my face and hair color, but he had green eyes. In the picture, Edward was kissing my cheek, giving me our son, whom I would mostly name Edward Anthony Masen III. Our daughter ran into the garden, challenging Edward to catch her. He laughed as he chased after her, letting her win.

I broke his hold on me, "Edward, let's not worry about what happened to us." Mentioning the loss of the baby wasn't necessary, "Let's figure out what we're going to do." His hand fell to my waist, "Fine. What do you think of whatCarlisle's suggested?" My lips pursed together, "I think we should go with him. After all, he's the only one who can guide us." Edward looked into my eyes, "If you believe that's best, then we will."

My arms wrapped around him and he held me. "I'll go tellCarlislethen." Not releasing any part of me, Edward took my hand to findCarlisle. He was in the living room, reading a massive book. "I'm glad to hear that you'll join me." Edward shookCarlisle's hand. My eyes fell to the floor, thinking about the life Edward dreamed for us. My hand absentmindedly traced over my stomach, seeing my children making a mess in the kitchen, but I was laughing about it.

While Edward andCarlislemade plans to move, I sat by the back window, seeing myself being followed by my daughter. She was holding her brother's hand, trying to teach him how to walk. Through the window and over the horizon, I saw the sun rising. On the hunt,Carlisleexplained the myths and legends, so I knew the sunlight didn't burn me, but I didn't know what it did to me.

Reality was too harsh, so I went back to my fantasies. In my fantasy, I was kneeling on the ground, teaching the children how to plant bulbs. My eyes closed from the familiarity and from this day forward, I swore to myself I would never garden again. In my mind, I saw sitting at my sewing machine, pushing a small dress' seam pass the needle. A bassinet stood next to me, while the radio played a children's story. My work on the small garment was done and I held up a sun yellow dress.

While lost in my thoughts, Edward's fingers on my cheek. I knew it was him because his scent was getting stronger. He smelled like honey, lilac and sunlight. I looked up at him and facets of rainbows were on his face. The light from the facets lit up his eyes.

Looking at my own skin, the facets were lighting up my own skin. "Are you all right? You've been awfully quiet." I nodded at him, feigning a smile, "Yes, just thinking." Edward put his arms underneath my body, lifting me and sat me on his lap, tucking me into his body, "About?" It seemed effortless for him to move me. I didn't want him to know I was fantasizing about the life we'd never have. Damon was going to pay, maybe with his life.

I grimaced, "Just thinking about what life is going to hold for us now." We were immortals now. What will we see in our lifetime? He kissed my forehead, "Please, Bella, I promise I'll take care of you." I smiled at him, "I know you will." The pain of our loss was still in his eyes. Immortal or not, I could still read Edward's face. I wanted to change the subject, "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight, just after going to go with me to get some things from our house." Well, that was good. It hurt too much to stay inChicago. "All right. Can I go? I don't want to be alone." Edward took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine, "I wasn't going to leave you alone again." While he kissed me, somewhere in my mind, I wanted to hold on to him like this forever. He held me closer, his lips still holding my own.

My fingers tangled in his hair, until my arms were locked around his neck. Something was coming over me and all I knew was that I needed Edward. He took my face and released me, looking around the room. His eyes were frantic, almost mimicking my emotions. This urge was the most powerful feeling I've ever felt. He took me hand, leading me to the living room, "Carlisle?" "Yes?" Edward looked at me, "Where can Bella …"Carlisleglance at me, then stood, "Follow me." We followed him to an empty bedroom, with a full size bed in it, "This will be your room, until we leave." Edward and I nodded in thanks andCarlisleleft us.

As the door closed, Edward pulled me into him, crushing his lips to mine again. We walked back to the bed, until our bodies fell on it. Edward's hand was around my leg, tearing away at my skirt, then hitching it over his hip. Through all this, I felt more space in my mind. I contemplated what was coming over me. One moment, I was fretting about the life I wouldn't have, but the next moment, I just wanted my husband.

The two of us were wrapped in our embrace, completely forgetting everything else. Having Edward this way was completely new. Not that I didn't enjoy our love when we were human, but this was beyond anything. With my new eyes, I was able to take in every aspect of his body. The curves of his chest and arms to the way he felt. I was able to see every motion, hear every breath and taste him better.

We laid in bed, not speaking. I was looking out the window. Testing my new abilities, I could hear into the next house. There was a woman singing a lullaby. Along with her singing there was a small, quick heartbeat. Their heartbeats sounded strong, pumping their blood through their bodies. I tuned them out, not wanting to think about that.

I could hear past that. My hearing was very strong, which made me wonder. My eyes closed and I groaned. "What's the matter?" Edward's voice was concerned. I looked up at him, "Well, if my hearing's so well because of what I am now, I'm worried thatCarlisleheard us."

His eyes widened, "Oh boy." Edward and I dressed quickly but we were hesitant to faceCarlisle. When we went downstairs, we saw he wasn't in the living room. Edward quickly searched the house and came back, "Carlisleisn't here." My face fell into my hand, "This is embarrassing." Looking at the clock, it was just after 11 p.m. We would be leaving soon. Someone was coming up the walk. Edward and I looked to the front door asCarlislecame in, "Are you ready to go to your house?" I couldn't faceCarlisle. "Yes." Edward took my hand and we ran to our house.


	24. Consequences

Chapter 24 – Consequences

BPOV

The three of us went in through the back door of the house. Running through the night was exciting. The night air smelled so different. Arriving at the house, there was police tape all over the living room doorway. Carlisle tore away the tape with one swift movement and we made our way to our bedroom. In our room, I took my jewelry, books and pictures. Also, I took the record of my lullaby and all of mine and Edward's letters and the letters from Ms. Elizabeth and my parents. I left my riding boots, knowing I wouldn't need them anymore. I was able to take a good amount of my and Edward's clothes.

Edward took out a locked box from the closet, holding our emergency money. He stood up and inhaled deeply. His body whirled around towards me. His crimson eyes were almost scary. "Edward, what is it?" His eyes were on the dress in my hand. I just wore it a few days ago. He moved across the room and took the garment and brought it to his face. His nose was buried in the fabric, inhaling at it deeply. I wanted to call Carlisle, to ask if vampires did this often.

Edward's opened and looked at me, "This was your scent as a human." I could smell the strong floral scent. "It doesn't surprise me that I smelled like flowers, but why are you acting like this?" He sniffed at the dress again, "It is so… irresistible." I rolled my eyes, "Of course, you would say that." I tried to take the dress from him, but he refused to release it, "No," he almost snarled at me. My lips hardened into a line, "Edward Anthony Masen, let go of my dress and let's go."

Seeing him react like this to my human scent, I was glad to be a vampire with him. Edward's expression would have scared me to death if I were still human.

His senses returning to him, Edward checked the other rooms for more things we may need. The room across from ours was sort of ominous. I couldn't go inside. The door seemed to thump like the hidden heart from 'The Tell-Tale Heart.' My mind was playing tricks on me, making me hear a small, quick heartbeat just behind the door. There were short, quick breaths coming from the room, along with something creaking. A rocking chair? My hand reached for the doorknob, hoping to see that those sounds were real.

"Bella?" Edward brought me back and the sounds disappeared. "We have to go." Edward took the large bag from me and guided me downstairs. We met Carlisle downstairs. Carlisle took the other bags from me and I followed after them, when I felt something underneath my foot. Looking down, I took up the small piece of metal in my fingers. "Bella." I stood up, "What's this?" I showed Edward the piece of metal that rolled across the palm of my hand. He took it from my hand, "It looks like a bullet."

We looked at each other. This was a bullet from Damon's gun. Edward went into the kitchen and came back with a small flask and put the bullet in it. I wondered why Edward wanted to keep it, but as we ran back to Carlisle's house, I realize why he did that: evidence. When the time was right, I would inform my father of what Damon had done to me and my husband. As for his punishment, I would handle that personally.

Edward placed the last bag in the trunk and held the car door open for me. He and Carlisle were in the front seat, as we left Chicago. The night air whipped around me, bringing back the array of scents. Edward placed the blanket around me. Had he forgotten that the cold didn't bother me? i laughed lightly as i tucked it around myself. He smiled his crooked smile, realizing the joke. There weren't other cars on the road. The headlights were cut off from the wind and the air went by much faster. It was surprising that I could still make out the trees, the mountains and the open land as the car flew past them.

Though my time was in Chicago was short, I did enjoy it and I hoped we would return someday. How different would it be? Would the building be taller, almost near the sky? How different would the people be? Not only were we leaving our home, Edward and I had to leave behind our family and friends.

In Ashland, the three of us lived in a two story house. Carlisle explained that the Chequamegon and Ottawa National Forests were near. They offered plenty of large wildlife for us to hunt, including a number of carnivores. Ugh, what have I become? I've become stronger, faster and deadlier.

Being the lady of the house, I took on keeping the house clean and organized. Carlisle told us that no one has lived in this house in over a year. The house was near the forest, which Carlisle said was best for us. The first thing I did in the house was open all the windows. The air was stagnant and stale. Carlisle also explained that we would have set up a public story.

We agreed that he and Edward were brothers and I was Edward's wife. For this public story, our names were now Edward and Bella Cullen. I didn't use 'Isabella,' because it was too painful. It was difficult not using his name, but as long as Edward and I were together, things would be fine.

Edward had some trouble trying to cope with Carlisle's choice of sustenance, but he tried to hold on without complaints. "At least that lion was better than deer." I could tell he wasn't fond of this choice. I didn't want to think about the way humans smelled. Since he caught my human scent, Edward has never reacted to anyone like that. That was a good thing. If anyone smelled that strong to him, I doubt they would be living much longer.

When Edward was out running, I spoke to Carlisle about Edward's reaction. Carlisle explained about 'la tua cantante." He tried to hide his smile while I worn an apron, "Sorry, force of habit. You were saying." "It would seem your scent for Edward was like his 'singer.' Your scent appealed to him so much, that his first reaction would be to drink your blood. It would have been the sweetest taste to him." I huffed, "I was right. It's a good thing I'm like him then." Carlisle brushed my arm, "I still wish I could have done more to help the both of you."

"Carlisle, don't be." His face crumpled with remorse, "I should have been there sooner." My head shook, "You're fast, but not that fast. How could you have known? Be thankful you came when you did. We were dying and you saved us." There was a hint of a smile on his face, but then he glanced down at my torso. My arms wrapped around myself, "Umm, I'd better get to cleaning up that extra bedroom." I left the room before Carlisle mentioned what I had lost that night. It was still difficult for me to face the truth. Maybe someday, I will be able to.

We lived in Ashland for almost six weeks. Edward was getting better adjusted to feeding on animals. It wasn't easy for me ether, but I had the natural ability of suppressing unpleasant thoughts. When I fed, I thought about riding Honey in our sunny field. Edward chose to run to chase away his frustrations. One evening, Edward and I were home and Carlisle was still at work.

It felt strange that there was no need for me to prepare a meal. The first few nights, I still went into the kitchen to think about what Carlisle and Edward would want. Edward found me while I was thinking, "Bella, what are you doing in here?" I looked back at him, "I was thinking about...," stopping myself in mid sentence, "Nothing."

Carlisle worked as a physician in the local hospital. His reputation was starting to grow as a wonderful doctor. Edward held my hand as we read. The house was very quiet. There wasn't even the sound of birds around the house. They avoided our scent, knowing we weren't human.

Edward's eyes looked up, "Huh?" He stared at the door, as the sound of Carlisle's car approached the house. "Carlisle helped a young man with a broken arm. They thought they would have to amputate his arm." I looked at him in confusion, "I didn't hear him say that." The only thing I could hear was the roar of his engine as it got closer to the house and Carlisle's steady breathing. The engine cut off and his footsteps echoed on the walkway.

Carlisle entered the house now, "Good evening Edward, Bella." "Good evening, Carlisle." I went to take his coat and medical bag. He always carried it with him. "Edward was just telling me about a young man you helped today." Carlisle looked between us, "Yes," he dragged out the word in suspicion, "They just wanted to cut his arm off. The others believed it was gangrene. But I didn't smell it. I was a strong infection, which I was able to treat with antibiotics."

I smiled, "That's wonderful." Carlisle was always proud that he could help so many with his enhanced abilities. Edward was looking at us, "No, Carlisle. I don't think the lions will be returning to the north for a while." Carlisle and I looked at him, "Edward, dear, no one said anything." He looked at me, "Bella, I just heard Carlisle clear as a bell." Carlisle was motionless as he looked at Edward.

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Yes," Edward's voice was shaken, "I can." Carlisle stepped away from Edward. "Just as clear," Edward answered. "Umm, what's going on?" I asked, getting concerned. "Give me one moment, Bella." Carlisle ran out of the house and dashed away. Edward came over and placed his hand on my waist. His head turned slightly towards me, until I realize he was turning his ear towards the door.

"Yes," he called in a raised voice. Carlisle was back in a moment, "Well, Edward, I believe you're a mind-reader, Edward." My eyes looked up at him, "You can hear my mind?" He shook his head, "Maybe I will later on." Carlisle nodded in agreement, "We're just discovering this. It's possible your ability will get stronger in time." From that night, Edward and Carlisle experimented with Edward's abilities. He could hear Carlisle when he was six miles away. "Since I know your voice so well, I can pick it out much easier."

When we were in town, Edward's expression was confused. I could only imagine the loud babble of voices bombarding his mind when we were near people. He held his head as we walked by the crowds, "Bella, I have to get away. This is too much." He and I moved away from the people, just outside of town. "No, I can still hear all of them." Moving at blinding speed, Edward took me up in his arms and ran away from the town until we were back home. He set me down on the doorstep, "I'm sorry. The noise in my head, it was so loud."

His body drooped until he sat on the front step, holding his head, "Bella, I don't think I can handle this." My hands rested on his shoulders, "Edward, you can. This isn't you to just give up." His dark eyes looked up at me, "Bella, this wasn't supposed to be us." My fingers brushed along his cheekbone, down to his chin, "It wasn't supposed to be that way for Carlisle. This is the hand fate dealt us, let's learn to make the best of it. Can you try that?" "How do you do this?" He took my face into his hand, "Look at the most dreary situation and look for the light?" I smiled at him, "Maybe that's my ability." He chuckled and swiftly kissed me, "No wonder I love you." Our faces leaned closer to each other, "I love you more."

It has been two years since we changed. Edward had gotten much better in ignoring the mental voices of strangers. He claims now it was a dull mumbling in his mind. However, in all this time, Edward has never been able to hear my mind. "Is there something wrong with me?" He could hear every mind of every person he encountered, but mine was still silent to him. "Well, fate can be funny. Everyone I can hear with ease, but the one mind I want to hear is silent."

I looked up at him, "Of course, mock the fact that there's something wrong with your wife." His arms wrapped around me, "There's nothing wrong with you. Carlisle said that could be your gift. Protecting your own mind. Remember what he told us about the Volturi and their fighters. Jane and Alec may not be able to hurt you and Aro wouldn't be able to see your mind either. You have your own natural protection."

One afternoon, Carlisle came home with a new addition. He rushed into the house, carrying a woman with caramel colored hair. He laid her on the couch and I could smell the venom in her body. Her long legs hung over the arm rest as Carlisle adjusted a pillow underneath her head, "Where's Edward?" I got a bowl of water to clean her face, "Hunting. He should be back any moment."

Carlisle explained that the woman's name was Esme Evenson. He met her before when she was 16 years old, when he treated her broken leg. Esme recently lost her only child, who died a few days after his birth. She ran away from her home because her husband was abusive. Esme jumped off a cliff, trying to commit suicide. She was taken to the morgue immediately. None of the doctors believed they could do anything to help her. Only Carlisle heard her weak heartbeat and elected to change her.

Esme hardly screamed in her transformation and Carlisle sat with her the entire time, never taking his eyes from her face. Edward came home and listened to Esme's mind. She was only seeing the face of her infant son. She held onto that image until the change was over.

Carlisle needed to hunt, but he refused to leave Esme's side. There was a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. He knew he had to save her life, just like he did for myself and Edward. "Too much waste?" He laughed once, "Yes." I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Carlisle. Soon she'll wake up and be perfect. Go, you need to hunt. I'll stay with her." He shook his head, "No, she'll be awake soon. We can go then."

He took my hand and kissed it, "Thank you, Bella." Edward played the piano, trying to comfort Esme. He said he heard her thoughts and now, all she was focused was on the pain. He wanted to distract her. I remember all too well the burn of the venom through my veins.

Soon, Esme's heart sprinted as it went through the final change. She woke up and all she saw was Carlisle. There was adoration in her eyes and I knew that look. Carlisle and Esme found their soul mates.


	25. Revenge & Regrets

Chapter 25 – Revenge & Regrets

EPOV

Though Bella had taken to this life with a grain of salt, but I was upset about it. This wasn't the life I wanted for her. Bella deserved for more than this half-life of soulless beings. To feed on living creatures to sustain her own life. Looking at her, I must admit that she is even more beautiful. Her hair was longer and darker. Her lips were fuller, but her eyes, they were no longer their beautiful color, but crimson now.

I would miss the chocolate brown eyes that enchanted me from the first day I saw her sitting on her garden bench. When we moved to Ashland, it was similar to Cicero, only we were closer to the water. Every night, Bella sat in the backyard, overlooking the bay. She wouldn't say it, but I knew she missed her family. As did I. From this new life, it came with new abilities.

Bella and I could run much faster than any human, but I was faster than her. Our strength was beyond comparison. Our senses were heightened, that we could see in the dark and are able to follow trails. However, the crux with this life is our thirst. Carlisle chooses to feed on the blood of animals. In his entire existence, the only human blood he had ever tasted was mine and Bella's.

Another ability I developed was to be able to hear people's thoughts. _They love each other so much. At least they have each other and I was able to save them both_, was one of the first thoughts I heard from Carlisle. Carlisle confessed to me that he was conflicted with the idea of making a companion for himself. After more than a century of not finding anyone in this country, he remembered treating my parents with Spanish Influenza. He was glad that my mother survived.

When he saw I was one of his students and a married man, Carlisle was happy that I was able to have a life. But the night Damon broke into our house, he heard the gunshots while on his way home and he came to investigate. Carlisle told us that he saw Damon driving away and he heard my attempts to save Bella.

Being alive as long as he has, Carlisle can resist the smell of human blood. That's why he saved us; we were so young and he saw so much more potential. When Bella and I reached our year mark in this life, our eyes were gold and had a great deal of control. With that, she and I traveled back to Cicero. We wanted our families to know that we were alive.

It was just after sunset, when Bella and I knocked on her parents' door. Lauren answered the door, _Bella!_ When she saw who it was, Lauren's eyes glazed over, then fainted. Bella moved quickly and caught her before she hit the floor, checking her pulse. Her parents rushed to the door to investigate, when they saw Bella leaning over Lauren, "Who are you?"

Bella stood slowly and turned to face her parents, "Hello." She smiled, showing her white razor sharp teeth. I stood beside her and they gasped. Chief Swan shielded his wife, by extending his arm across her body, "Why do you look like that?" Bella laughed once, "Because I look like my mother, and I have, well, had my father's eyes." From the living room, my mother came in and she gasped.

We looked at her and tears welled in her eyes, "Edward?" I smiled, "Hello Mother." She stepped forward slowly, "Edward?" I nodded and she threw herself at me. My body stiffened from the close proximity of a human. I could feel her heart beating against my chest and smell the scent of her blood. Bella held my eyes, supporting me. She knew I could control myself. My arms held my mother, careful to not hurt her. Bella looked at her mother, "Mom, it's me. I didn't die."

The two of us explained what happened to us. "I was home making dinner, when Damon broke into the house. I thought it was Edward. He smothered my mouth and nose with chloroform. He threatened me with a gun, making me fall down." She turned her face away, thinking about that night. I held her hand, "I found her unconscious on the couch, with blood on her clothes. Damon threatened me with his gun as well. When she regained consciousness, I fought Damon and told Bella to run."

Her hand tightened around mine. "When he got the gun back in his hand, he shot at me, but Bella caught the bullet in her shoulder. Then Damon said it was my fault that she was harmed and shot me. That's when Dr. Cullen found and treated us." Our mothers gasped, but Chief Swan's face went red. "I'll see him hang for this. To think, he came to your memorial, offering his condolences."

Bella took out a small flask, handing it to her father, "These this is one of the bullets from our house. If you match it with Damon's gun, that's you're proof. That should be enough evidence to convict him."

Her father stood and was immediately on the phone. Without making it obvious, Bella and I listened to his conversation. "Get a squad car to the Chambers' house and arrest Damon on charges of two counts of attempted murder." When her father came back into the room, he was somewhat relieved. _I cannot believe I let that man into my daughter's life. I should apologize to Edward and Elizabeth, though_. Chief Swan came into the living room. Bella was smiling, "Father, what will you do with Damon?" She wanted to get her own hands on him.

"I sent a car to his house." She bit her lip, "Call them back and invite Damon here. I want him to see me before he goes to jail." I frowned at her, "Bella." She sighed, "Please Father?" _She bat her eyes at him, Ohh, how did she do that_, Chief Swan looked at his daughter's new face, giving into her request. Chief Swan turned and made the calls. Within a few hours, Bella and I heard the car coming down the street. "Maybe you two should…." Her mother suggested. Bella and I agreed to wait in the study.

"Bella, why did you want him here?" She reached out her hand to me. She took my arms and held them around her body, "Being here is bringing back my devious nature. I want to see the fear in his eyes when he sees us. I'm more than sure he thinks we're dead." This was the girl I fell in love with. I wanted my own revenge against this man. He killed my wife, our child and wanted to steal the life I had. Bella and I were going to have to share.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Bella and I looked at the door. Damon's heartbeat increased as he came into the house, "Good evening, Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Masen." _Why did they invite me over? It's been months_. Bella smiled, "Is he talking to me?" I chuckled, holding her closer, listening to Damon. "This is certainly a surprise." I watched everyone through his eyes.

He could see the cold stares glaring at him. _What do they want? I have to get back to Meredith_. Damon was going to marry the girl that didn't like Bella. Hopefully, she hasn't had to endure the pain Bella had. As they spoke, Bella became more impatient. Her hand crumpled her father's sterling silver letter opener. "Bella, love," I took it from her and straightened it out, leaving it perfectly straight.

She sat at the sill, lightly tapping her foot. I sat with her, "Don't worry, love. Your father is almost ready for us." She sighed, leaning into me. That was when Chief Swan was ready, "Damon, will you wait for me in my study? I would like to talk to you in private." Bella sat up, smiling brightly. She drew the curtains. We stood at the window, in the dark, waiting.

Damon entered the room and closed the door. His scent was robust, like baked bread. When he turned on the light, he didn't see us. We were still as statues as we watched him. Bella rolled her eyes and flitted to the fireplace. She turned the dial to turn up the gas and the flames blazed. Damon jumped when he saw the silhouette standing by the fireplace. "I'm sorry, I thought I was alone," he explained. Bella hadn't move, "It's all right, Damon."

His eyes widened as she gracefully moved toward him. He staggered back, "Bella?" She smiled, flashing her new teeth. _I thought she was... _ I flashed behind him, "What, did you think she was dead?" He spun around. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked. Bella stood behind him, "And no, we're not dead. Just pissed off." "Bella," she leaned around him to look at me, "that's not lady-like language." She just shrugged, "Sorry."

We stalked him, as if we were going to attack. "You broken into our house, attacked my wife, killed our baby, then shot her and me." Bella's hand flashed up to his throat, "You left us for dead and you had the audacity to give our family your respects for their lose." Her teeth were bared at him. He cowered at her glare, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please..." he blubbered. Bella groaned and rolled her eyes, "My brave fiancée. That's why I married Edward." She pushed him down to the floor, "You're not even worth it." She called out, "Father, send in the officers." While we confronted Damon, several cars parked in front of the house.

Damon panicked as he tried to push me and I let him. Damon threw open the window and ran. Bella looked back, "He's running." She smiled her devious smile, "Let the games begin." She and I followed after him. His trail led into Bella's garden. We stopped at the entrance. It was dark enough for us to use our true speed. Chief Swan ordered us to stop pursuing, but we ignored him. Bella and I followed Damon's trail and began hunting him.

We followed and found him, trying to run through the hedge. Bella said her parents had it made so she couldn't go outside of it when she was a child and no one could come in. Bella wanted to play, "Let's wait for him on the other side. He'll be a while." Taking my hand, we leapt over the hedge. Soon, Damon got through the thick hedge and suffered only a few cuts. He slammed into me and fell to the ground, "What are you?"

Bella and I looked at each other. My hand stroked her cheek, "As my lovely bride said, we're angry." I allowed a growl build in my chest and Bella copied. He staggered to his feet and drew his gun again. With one shot, Bella held open her palm and caught the bullet. She laughed, "My turn."

She flew into his face, gripped his throat and raised his body off the ground with one arm. I stood by her, held her waist and looked up at him. She was smiling, looking breath-taking in the night. I leaned closer to her, "I love you." She looked up at me and I pressed my lips to her. Damon began to struggle in her hold, kicking her in her side. She pretended to groaned, then she bent her elbow slightly and threw Damon's body back over the hedge. She wrapped her arms around me and we almost forgot everything.

After hearing the officers in the garden, I swept Bella up in my arms and leapt over the hedge wall. Damon screamed, "You aren't human!" I still held Bella, "Maybe." She giggled, burying her face in my neck. "Over here," an officer called. Lowering my wife, she and I grabbed Damon's arms and towed him to the officers. When they were in sight, we released Damon, letting him fall to the ground. I took Bella's hand and walked over to her father. "Are you two all right?"

Bella pretended to be shaken, "I was so scared. He tried to shoot at me again." Chief Swan's face was livid, "Get him out of here!" Damon was escorted past us in handcuffs. She sniffled and I gave her my handkerchief, took her waist and walked into the house. Chief Swan went to the police station, while Bella and I stayed at the house with our mothers.

I told them what happened in the garden and Bella sat quietly with me, making her hands trembling. I looked at her, "Maybe I should get you to bed." She looked up at me from underneath her dark lashes, "Maybe you're right." Lauren showed us to Bella's old bedroom. Her mother was hesitant to me staying in the room with her, but she didn't speak out because I was Bella's husband now.

As we retired for the night, Bella couldn't stop laughing. She ran the water in the shower, "That was so much fun." I took her face in my hands, "You were so controlled when you threw him." I held her closer, that my chest was against hers, "You could've so easily killed him. Why didn't you?" She exhaled deeply, "Because death would have been too easy. Damon should suffer more. To let him live with the consequences with what he had done, shaming his family's name and ruining his reputation, that is far worse, especially for someone like him. So, honestly, letting him live is a better punishment."

I smiled. My wife was a truly cunning, devious and brilliant woman. Seeing her chase Damon down, watching her torment him, I never wanted her more. The water still ran, when I wrapped my arms around Bella.

I called Carlisle the next day, informing him of every thing that happened. He was very surprised that Bella and I were so controlled when we confronted Damon. I gave the phone to my mother, who thanked him profusely for saving us. "This is the second time you've saved my son's life. You are a God-send, Dr. Cullen." After Damon was trailed and found guilty, Bella and I returned to Ashland. At the trail, Damon was a shell of the man he was.

His mother's thoughts of her son wore on me, but he did it to himself. Damon trembled as Bella and I sat a few feet away from him. She and I had to remember to move and fidget, while attending the trial. Meredith glowered at Bella, _She ruins everything_. Damon's testimony was interesting as he talked about Bella throwing him over the hedge, which was over ten feet tall. His lawyer tried for the insanity plea.

Our parents asked us if we would move back, but we stated that we were happy in Wisconsin. My mother was happy to know that I worked closely with Dr. Cullen. I told her he was helping earn my medical degree. When Bella and I left, she went to check on her horse, Honey. Honey reacted to Bella as if she was about to be attacked. When they saw each other, Bella smiled, but Honey threw her fore legs up at Bella trying to keep her away.

With a heavy heart, Bella walked to the car. "I'm ok," she said before I could ask her anything. I watched her face as we drove away. She loved Honey more than anything and it pained her that she couldn't even be close to her again. Bella took the bad with the good. She was able to get her revenge on Damon, but she wouldn't be able to completely join her family again. In this life, she was stronger, but in other ways more frail. How I wish I could have saved her.


	26. Conflict

Chapter 26 – Conflict

BPOV

Esme and I got along wonderfully. She was so sweet and nurturing. Whenever I truly missed my family, she always sat with me and asked questions about them. "What was your family like?" I asked her, trying not to talk about my own family. She sighed deeply, "Well, my parents were wonderful. They wanted me to get married, but didn't really push until most of my friends were married. They didn't want me to be the odd girl out."

I nodded, "I can understand that." She smiled, "Well, Charles was interested and he and I got along fine, but I wasn't that interested in him. I only married him to please my parents." My eyes widened, "History does repeat itself." She laughed, "That's when Charles started to show his true colors. Charles had his good days and bad days, but by the end of our marriage, it was only bad days. He would hit me repeatedly. Never on my face though, only on my body. He would always yell for me to come to him. When I hid, that made him angrier."

She shook her head, "I asked my parents for help, but they wouldn't. I told them I wanted to come home because I was afraid. All they said was to be a good wife. And I was a good wife with a bad husband." She shuddered, "When he was sent to war, I was much, much happier. Don't think my heartless," she amended, "I did miss him. But I was glad he was gone. Do you think me wrong?" I patted her hand, "Of course not. You were living in fear." She faintly smiled, "In the darker part of my heart, I hoped he wouldn't return at all."

She got up and walked over to the cliff. The waves crashed below from the lake, splashing up sprays of water. "But he did come home and the war had taken its toll on him. At first, Charles was so gentle and kind. When he first saw me," she laughed quietly, "He picked me up in his arms and said how much he loved me. We would have quiet dinners together, spend the weekends in the park, he asked me what happened at home while he was gone," her smile disappeared, "but soon his true nature began to emerge. When he hit me, he yelled 'You killed Lance. You killed Lance,'" she said, imitating his voice, making me shudder. "I begged Charles, told him it was me, but he would," Esme's breath hitched. I moved to hold her shoulders and she shook her head, "His hands would crush down on my throat and I couldn't breathe."

I took her to sit back down and she continued, "The war had shaken him up and he brought it all home. I wanted him to get help, but he refused. He thought he just needed to find work to make things better. When I found out I was pregnant, Charles was gone for the week, looking for work two counties over. I was scared to tell him. Seeing how unstable he was, he may have thought I was unfaithful. When he got a steady job, he was better and it kept him away from home."

Esme was so sweet and I couldn't picture with such a husband. Her voice picked up, "So, I left him with the help of my cousin. She brought me to Milwaukee and I gave birth to our son, Adrian." Her smile was gone and her hand touched her stomach, "A few days later, my baby died from a fever of the lungs." This part of the story was taking a toll on me.

I looked away from her. At least Esme got to hold her child and he got to see her face. "That destroyed me. I wanted us to have a new life." She cupped her hand, breathing deeply. Seeing her upset, I hugged her, "I know your pain, Esme. It does get better with every day." She sobbed into my shoulder and I couldn't stop my own. There were no tears for either of us, but the sorrow of our lost children was there. I told her about my baby and she thought mine was worse. To loss a child before meeting them was far, far more painful. I always felt my baby was still inside of me, always there.

I never asked about Esme's baby or her first husband again. As far as she was concerned, they were both dead. In a short amount of time, Esme and Carlisle were inseparable. They married shortly after she was changed and honeymooned in Canada. In the time she came, Edward and Esme grew close as well. "She reminds me of my mother," he confessed to me. We were sitting on the shore of the lake away from the house. "Mine too," I sighed. There was another good thing about this life and this family. Edward and I had an immortal mother and she had children that wouldn't die.

Esme and I had a few things in common. She loved gardening when she was human. It was her refuge when she wasn't with Charles. I told her about my promise to myself to not garden again. "I know what you mean. I've had those thoughts too. Now, they won't come…." she stopped mid-sentence, "Well, there's plenty of other things to do. I was thinking of an afghan I wanted to make for your bedroom. I think I can work on that." "Then what are you going to do tomorrow?" She turned and laughed, "Hem my dresses," she responded.

One month later, I had just gotten word that my mother was sick. Carlisle immediately offered his aid, should they ever need it. I wanted to go home, but couldn't. How could I care for my mother with what I was? I couldn't touch her; she would notice my cold skin and they would notice that I never ate or slept. The eating and sleeping could be attributed to my concern and worry for her. But me staying inside all day would strike them as odd. I loved the sun and bathed in it at every chance I could. For now, I would pray she would regain her health and strength. It was all I could do.

One night, it was snowing terribly and I was home alone. It reminded me of the night I rode Honey in my field. How I wish I could do that now? I walked out into the night, at a human pace, to the cliffs and stared out to the water. I stood there, staring and thinking. What could I do for my mother? How could I help her? I was becoming discouraged; there was nothing I can do.

My head dropped and I breathed broken breaths. I stared up to the falling snow. "Bella?" A voice called to me, but I didn't pay attention to who was calling me. "Bella," arms wrapped around me, "come inside, love. Your clothes are getting wet from the snow." Closing my eyes, Edward took me up in his arms and carried me back to the house. In our room, a dress was laid out on the bed.

Edward was lowering me onto the bed, but I refused to let him go. I tucked my face into his neck, "Bella, love? What is it?" I shook my head and remained in his embrace. Edward was content holding me. He knew I was worried about my mother. I hated feeling helpless. My mother needed me and I couldn't help her.

Edward brushed my hair back and kissed my cheek. Since I was changed, this was the first time I wished I could sleep. I motioned to lie down in bed. Edward watched me, until he moved to lay next to me, putting his arm over me. Foolishly, I pulled the quilt over us, not that it brought warmth. It brought familiarity and comfort. It brought back memories of my warm bed on cold nights.

Sighing deeply, I turned to face him, "I'm sorry. I'm worried about my mom. I wish there was more I could do for her." Edward pulled me closer to him, "It's all right, love. I understand. Just say the word and we'll go see her. We'll run, if we have to." I smiled at him, "Thank you." Edward's finger was under my chin, tilting my head so that I could see him, "Don't thank me. I'm supposed to take care of you." He pressed his lips to me, pulling me closer into his body.

Seeing me being worried, Esme kept me distracted. It didn't completely work, but it was nice to have things to do. Every inch of the house was cleaned and dusted. Scarves, dollies, afghans and blankets were knitted by the day. We talked and talked, while throwing snowballs into the lake. Hers were going further than mine and we laughed. Part of my mind was always on my mom. We spoke every day and she sounded so weak. My heart ruptured when she told me to stay home, because she was fine. She was a terrible liar, like I was.

Carlisle and Edward were hunting, while Esme and I were at home. She was using me as a mannequin to fix her dress. I had to stand on a stool, because the hem was at my feet. I heard the sounds of someone's approach to the house, "Who could that be?" She looked up at me, "Go change. I'll get it." I beat her to the door, "No, I'll get it." She smiled and went into her bedroom.

I opened the door to a tall sandy blond man, with hazel eyes. "Hello," he said in a gruff voice, "I am looking for my wife, Esme." My eyes widened, when I heard Esme behind me, "Charles?" I turned to face her, as Charles walked past me towards her. This wasn't good. I watched her apprehensively, pleading with my eyes. Esme was still young to this life and her eyes were becoming a blood orange. "What are you doing here?" Charles huffed at her, "Looking for you. I came home and find out you ran away with our child." Esme shook her head, then looked at me, "Bella, honey, would you mind excusing us?"

I nodded, "Be careful," I whispered too low for the human to hear. I went into my room, which did nothing. I could still hear everything. "Esme, you're nothing but a spoiled child. Why do you look like that? What happened to your eyes and why are you so pale?" He was taking steps, like he was circling her. "You're coming with me right now." She exhaled, trying to suppress a growl, "I left you. I live here now. After Adrian died, all my ties to you were severed."

"No, you're still my wife." I bit my lip, getting concerned from the elevated sounds in their voices. "I have a new husband, Charles." I heard him gasp, "You two-timing harlot." There was a whoosh of wind from someone's movement. "Esme, come here." "No, Charles," she said in a dominant voice, "you need to leave before I really get mad." My eyebrows rose; Charles should heed her warning.

"Esme Evenson, what makes you think I am letting you go? You are my wife! You belong to me. I am your husband and you will do as I say. We are leaving!" There was a growl coming from Esme. "No, Charles, you're the one leaving. Forever!"

I made out to the living room in time to see Esme pursuing Charles into the night. "Esme," I called to her, but it was too late. She was going to kill him. Her mouth was on his throat and his heart flattered. "Esme!" I turned and saw Carlisle and Edward. I held them both back, "Let her alone. Carlisle, he tried to make her leave." He looked at me, then up to Esme as she finished off her kill. We watched her letting his body fall to the ground.

The three of us walked up to her slowly and she faced us. Her mouth was smeared with blood and her eyes were completely crimson again. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at Carlisle, "I'm sorry." I looked at the corpse at her feet and shook my head. It was a shame to see his life end this way, not that I completely felt sorry for him. I went into the house and took up a bottle of alcohol and matches. Outside, Carlisle was holding Esme's shoulders, "Don't be. This is our nature. It's hard for any of us to resist." I went over to the body, opened the bottle, poured the liquid and lit a match.

The flames blazed and I looked at Esme, smiling, "I just have four words for you. 'Hell hath no fury'." She let out a short laugh and took my hand, "You must think I'm wicked." Edward and I glanced at each other, "Not at all." I walked back to the house, with Edward at my side, chuckling. His lips were at my ear, "You would know."

For months, Esme felt chagrin for going against Carlisle's ways, but she didn't regret killing Charles. I told her about my own revenge against Damon and she asked my why I hadn't killed him. I shrugged, "He wasn't worth it. I had Edward and my parents knew I was alive and well. Damon couldn't hurt me anymore. Personally, I don't blame you for what you did. If Damon had abused me half as much as Charles did to you, then, he would be six feet under."

She looked at me for a long moment, "Yes, but I have to admit, drinking his blood was unlike anything. It was so…." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know I've committed to Carlisle's way of life, but…." I could see the wandering in her eyes. "Esme, Carlisle won't stop you if you choose to live that way." She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, "I know he wouldn't, but I know how he feels about human life. When he lived with the Volturi, humans were like cattle to them." I nodded, "I know. Carlisle has a reverence for human life, but he will understand if you choose to…."

I could see Esme was torn. She has tasted human blood, but she loved Carlisle and didn't want to disappoint him. I wouldn't hold an animosity towards Esme is she made that choice. This is not an easy life and our decisions are limited. We must dine on blood; animal or human. If we hadn't remained with Carlisle, would Edward and I have chosen human blood?


	27. Understanding

Chapter 27 – Understanding

BPOV

I noticed Esme was getting more discouraged drinking the blood of animals. She grimaced deeply after she fed. She was trying to stay strong for Carlisle. I've never tasted human blood and I wasn't going to weaken. I like hunting animals. To me, they were more fun and had more fight in them. Edward, however, could hear every one of Esme's thoughts. He said he would try to talk to her, being that only he can hear her true thoughts.

While Carlisle was at the office and I was home, preparing a care package for my parents and mother – in – law, Esme and Edward went hunting. I was packing new dresses Esme and I made, a picture of our family, books for my mother and other things they wanted. Carlisle came home before they did. "Hello, Bella," I went to take his medical bag, "Good evening, Carlisle." He asked where Edward and Esme were. They've been gone for hours.

"They probably went far away, looking for different prey," Carlisle tried to calm me. He could see that I was beginning to get anxious. They were gone for the better part of the afternoon and evening. Carlisle and I were reading when we heard Esme and Edward's return. I sighed in relief as the door opened. Neither of them looked at Carlisle or me. Edward's hair wasn't ruffled like it usually was from his hunts. I stood in his way, "Is something wrong?" Both of them had their eyes closed. I took his hand and caressed his cheek, "Edward, what's wrong?"

He sighed and opened his eyes. They were pure crimson. I looked at her and Esme's eyes were the same. Before they left, their eyes were gold. They hung their head in shame that they had gone against Carlisle's way of life. "You hunted a human?" Edward nodded. Carlisle held Esme's face, "Is that why you were gone so long?" Esme whimpered, "Yes. I came across a human and her blood was irresistible. Carlisle, I couldn't help myself. Edward tried to stop me, but….."

I looked back at him, "I saw the blood and I couldn't stop myself." I half-smiled, "That's fine. It's what we are. We're still young to this life." Edward hugged me closer and kissed my hair, "I'm sorry I was weak." I groaned and wrapped my arms around his waist, "You're not weak." I took his hand from my behind my back, "Let's go to our room."

I closed the door, "Edward, how could you say that about yourself? You're not perfect. Don't you think for one minute that today weakens you. It takes time." I knelt on the bed and my arms rested across Edward's chest. He leaned down and kissed my wrist, "Thank you, love. I tried to resist, but….." "Shhh," I whispered against his hair, "Don't. Not tonight." The two of us were still for a moment, "I missed you so much today."

He turned to face me and pressed his lips to the base of my neck. Edward held me closer and it almost hurt. The human blood made him stronger. He held me close and I noticed he was more fierce and dominating. Carlisle said human blood makes us our strongest. Animal blood sustained us and kept us strong, but Edward was never this strong after his first year. Being with him, he somewhat frightened me, but it didn't diminish my desire for him.

On our next hunting trip, Edward groaned in disgust. He let his prey slip from his fingers and broke its neck. I finished off my bear and went to his side, "What's the matter? Aren't you thirsty?" He looked away from me and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood silent for another moment, "I'm sorry, but I cannot go back to drinking the blood of animals." I bit my lip, "Ok…. What do you want to do?" He looked down at me, "I'll travel far away…" He wanted human blood. He knew the consequences of hunting too frequently near our home.

I looked down, "Ok. That's up to you. Will you be home tonight?" His hand caressed my cheek, making me look up at him, "Of course. Why don't you come with me?" I smirked at him, "No, thank you. Just come back soon." I swiftly kissed him and turned back for the house. He pulled me back into his embrace. His hands held my back, "I'll see you soon." His lips found mine again, refusing to let me go.

Edward was gone for two hours. When he returned, he found me on the cliffs. Light rain was starting to fall. The rain was making the air sweeter as it came off the lake. "Bella, what are you doing out here?" I turned at the sound of his voice and his eyes were a vivid crimson. I half-smiled at him, not wanting him to know the truth. "I love it out here. The view is beautiful."

He stood behind me, holding me to his body. I was really on the cliffs thinking to myself. I didn't want Edward to know that I was somewhat disappointed that he had taken to drinking human blood. It was funny; Edward was like Esme and I was like Carlisle. We were perfectly matched and we respected each other's differences. I wanted Edward to be satisfied with animal blood, but I wasn't going to pressure him.

Edward believed that he and I had to sacrifice enough for this new life, so I did want him to have something he wanted. This was marriage, give and take. Edward kissed my temple, "Come on. You've been locked up in the house for weeks. Come on, get dressed and I will take you dancing." It was true. I avoided people, not wanting to risk a slip in my control. I looked up and smiled, "But your eyes?" He placed both of his hands on my face, "Bella, let me worry about my eyes and you worry about making yourself even more beautiful." He kissed me, "Just go."

I giggled and went back to the house. I was quickly dressed and my hair was pinned up. Esme let me burrow her wrap, "Have fun, sweetheart." Edward took my hand and drove us south to Mellen. There was a party in full swing in the town. It was their centennial celebration. Visitors were welcomed. During the entire evening, Edward kept his eyes down from the humans. He held me closer. "Edward, you don't have to hold on so tightly." He looked at me, "Some men are having improper thoughts about you."

I placed my hand on his chest, "Stop. Let them think what they want. They're only human." He chuckled as he whirled me on the dance floor. The burn in my throat was starting to get uncomfortable. "I'll be right back." Edward nodded and waited for me as I walked to the edge of the party. The crowds dwindled as I headed for the automobile. Esme's wrap was folded on the car seat as I closed the door. "Hello beautiful." I looked up to a hulking man standing four feet away from me. His brawn would have intimidated me a few years ago.

"Good evening." I turned away from him, but was stopped when another man stepped out from behind a tree. "Care to dance?" the first man asked. I shook my head, "I'm really not in the mood for this." The second man walked closer to me, trying to cut off me escape. "My husband is waiting for me." These humans were going to be sorry and that is if Edward hadn't already heard this. "We saw him. He won't be a problem. Rich boy like that needs a bodyguard." I blinked slowly, "Trust me, he's stronger than he looks and so am I."

The first one laughed, "Just one dance. That's all I wanted. I was just waiting for you to walk away from him." The sounds of their hearts were like a siren call to me. The scents of their blood was all round me. The burn in my throat was flaring. "Please, just leave me alone." The second man held my arms, "I think I want a kiss." I could feel the animal blood drain from my eyes, leaving them black, "I think you want to die," my voice was low. My hands moved quickly, snapping his spine. Before he touched the ground, his companion was already dead. Edward was behind him, "You should have listened to her."

Edward helped me into the automobile and drove us home. While driving, the sun was beginning to rise, so Edward spread the blanket over our bodies and wore a hat, hiding his skin in the shadow. He didn't ask if I was rattled by the two men, which was strange. When we arrived home, Esme was knitting and Carlisle wasn't there. She smiled as we walked into the house, "How was your evening?" Edward took off my shawl, "It was fine, until…" Esme looked at us, her eyes darting back and forth, "What happened? Bella?" I sighed, "Until two admirers approached me."

Her eyes widened, "Oh no." Edward hands dug into the dining table, tearing up the wood like it was paper, "I should have been paying attention." Esme patted his hand, stopping him from doing more damage, "They didn't hurt her." I laughed once, "Yea, I hurt him by breaking his spine." Esme winced, "Don't you think that's a little harsh." I shook my head, "Not when they say they want you to kiss them." Edward's fist slammed down on the table, breaking all of its legs, "They're lucky that's all I did."

Another vehicle was in front of the house. Carlisle came inside, "Oh, did you two enjoy yourselves?" "Yes," I answered timidly. Carlisle took in the damaged table, "What happened?" Esme explained the evening's events to him. "Well, you have exhibited great control, both of you." Edward's rigid composure hadn't relaxed. I held his shoulders, "Please calm down." He turned to hold my waist, "I'm sorry. It's the second time I wasn't there for you." Oh, was it silly that he still thought about Damon? I learned to put him behind. It was clear Edward still thought about our child. Like Esme, I tried not to think about the baby. It was too painful.

It took me two days to relax Edward from that night in Mellen. We went swimming in the bay. It was the first time he saw me in a swimsuit. "What are you staring at?" His eyes swept over my body as I walked to the water's edge. We stood on the shore, miles away from people. It was too dangerous for humans to swim in these waters. Edward watched me as I walked into the water, "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you coming?"

He watched me disappear into the water. The marine life swam away from me as I dove deeper into the water. He hadn't come in yet. The water slightly distorted my vision. This was another experience of my senses going wild. All I could smell was the salt and brine of the water. When a fish swam too close, its blood had no appeal whatsoever. Finally, Edward got into the water and found me 250 meters away from the shore. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me onto his back.

He swam us through the currents, going further north. We broke the surface on a small island just off the coast of Canada. The cool wind blew as we stood on the shore. The sun was getting lower in the sky, glinting off our skin. Edward's hand brushed my hair, "What are you thinking?" He turned my body and pulled me into his embrace, "About you," I answered. I always thought about him. Our heads leaned together. He was quiet for a long time, not letting me go. Things were still difficult for Edward. He and Esme were still conflicted with their diet of choice.

The monster within me almost lost control when those men found me. I wanted to end their lives. The scent of their blood called to me, yearning me to have a small taste. I couldn't, wouldn't do that. Breaking their bodies was much more deserved. Hearing the bones breaking was much more satisfying. I hate to admit it, but I liked killing them. I wasn't a violent person. Devious at times, but never violent. Edward swung my legs up into his arms and swam us back home.

Today, Esme and I spent the evening together. She was beating herself up for her mistake, "Bella, I'm so ashamed." I hugged her shoulders, "Don't be." She sighed, "Bella, I hunted too close to home. Someone could have seen me. And I've shamed Carlisle." Esme's breathe hitched in her throat and her hand clasped over her mouth. I had her sit down on the couch and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Esme, don't be upset." She sniffled, wrapping her arms around my waist, "Oh, Bella, you're so understanding. No wonder Edward loves you so much."

I sighed at her words, "This isn't about me. Please, stop torturing yourself. Carlisle understands and he isn't mad at you." Carlisle had the patience and understanding of a saint. He knew how hard this was and he never once said a negative word about any of it. She breathed, "All right. I'll just be more careful from now on." Esme took my hand to walk along the cliffs, "Bella, I think we should make a small garden here. Edward told me you were very good at gardening."

I made a face, thinking about the promise I made to myself. Esme knew the reason and understood. "I'm not interested in gardening anymore." The autumn air blew through the trees, blowing up gold and orange leaves on the ground. "I know you're not." She laughed once. I looked at her as she gazed through the trees, "He told me about the tulip boarder you planted for his mother." The memory made me smile, "It was her birthday. Edward's father would buy her tulips every year. I thought it would make more sense to have them planted so she could enjoy them all summer long."

Esme looked at me, but I refused to look back. The thoughts I would suppress for the rest of my existence crept up into my mind. The face of a little girl, with bronze ringlets running through arches, "Momma, where are you?" My arms wrapped around my body, feeling the pain. Inside me, my baby was still there, locked in the stone of my body. Boy or girl, I still loved my infant. He or she would stay with me forever.


	28. Dispute

Chapter 28 – Dispute

BPOV

For the next few months, Esme and Edward hunted humans, while Carlisle and I continued to hunt animals. They came home with crimson eyes, with spots of blood on their clothes. Esme tried to justify her kill, but Edward didn't. It was clear she was chagrined when she saw Carlisle. "I don't think I can keep doing this. I'm going to try Carlisle's way again." Esme tried again feeding the way Carlisle and I did. Now, Edward stood alone in his choice. I tried to soothe him, but he wouldn't listen.

After a long day of buying material for new dresses, Esme and I came home to find Edward and Carlisle arguing. "I've decided, Carlisle. I appreciate everything you have done for Bella and myself, but I cannot keep committed to this life anymore." The shopping bag in my hand fell to the floor. "Edward, what are you talking about?" He looked back at me, "Bella."

Esme and I looked at each other. She went to stand by Carlisle and Edward took my hand. "We'll give you some privacy," Esme offered, tugging Carlisle's arm to leave the room. Sadness washed through me as I turned to Edward. "Why are you fighting with Carlisle?" He looked at me, "Bella, I want us to leave and live as other vampires do. Living off the blood of humans, like we're supposed to." I took my hand away from his hold, "What?"

He couldn't be serious. "Edward, I don't want to leave. I'm fine with the way I feed." Edward moved to hold my shoulders, but I stepped away from him. I needed some space. His eyes watched as I moved across the room, "Bella, we've been held back. Human blood offers so much more." Cold, though in my head, was all I could feel. I looked at him, "That's maybe so, but I don't want it."

Edward and I debated this for the rest of the evening, until his frustration got the best of him, "Bella, I love you, but I am your husband and I want you to go with me." My anger flared, "Edward, I love you and I am your wife, but I _will not_ kill people. But you," my index finger pointed at him, "go ahead and do that. I won't stop you." He could see my anger about this. I didn't want to leave Carlisle and Esme. He sighed and his voice lowered, "Bella, I cannot be without you."

My fingers intertwined with his, "Edward, I don't want to be without you either. But you will not abstain from human blood. I won't stop you from doing what you want. Edward, if you want to leave," my heart shattered at this very thought, "I won't hold you back anymore." My arms folded across my chest, trying to keep my body together as I walked away from him. Edward moved across the room in an instant and took my face in his hands, "Bella, please, come with me. Being without you is worse than death."

He was right about that. The thought of being without Edward, after we spent so much time trying to be together wasn't worth it. Giving in, knowing I would be hurting the people whom I saw as my parents, I looked at him, "I'll go with you. But, you have to agree to this?" He leaned his head on mine, "You have but to ask." I bit my lip, "I will not drink human drink. And you will not pressure me."

His arms pulled me into his embrace, "Of course, I won't do that to you." Carlisle and Esme were gone and I was glad for that. I couldn't face them when Edward would tell them of our decision. He went to find Esme and Carlisle, while I stayed at home. This was marriage; give and take. Hopefully, one day we would return to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme came into our bedroom, finding me on the bed. My hands clutched at the mattress, while my eyes were pinched shut. Her scent reached me before she sat on the bed. I leaned into her and her hand brushed my cheek, "Just let me know when you're settled." I could barely speak, in fear of what my voice might sound like. "Bella?"Edward called me, but I couldn't move. I didn't want to leave. This was the second time I was leaving the home of my parents. At least, this time, I was able to say goodbye.

Esme and I walked to the front door, our arms around each other, to where Edward was waiting for me. Carlisle took my hand, "We'll see you soon." All I could do is feign a smile. "Goodbye Carlisle." Edward reached out his hand to me and I took it, leaving behind another set of parents.

xXxXx Few Months Later xXxXx

I hated this life Edward has chosen for us. Hearing their screams haunted me, even though they weren't the best of people. To help with my so-called nightmare, I've chosen to stay away when he is hunting. Edward only hunted men who tried to harm others. From rapists to thieves and muggers, that was his chosen prey. Edward felt that by killing these men, he's providing a service. That he is keeping young women and the neighborhoods safer. In a way, I agreed with him, but for the most part, I still didn't like this choice of living.

I still hunted animals, though it was a bit difficult. I had to wait for nighttime to run out to the forest. Some nights, Edward would come home with blood-smeared clothes; those would be the nights when I couldn't even look at him. I was reaching my limit, but he was still my husband. Some nights, he would come home gloating about his kill. One evening he spoke about how he scared one man who was mugging a couple. "I caught him from behind and pulled him into the dark. He couldn't see my face and I just….."

I tuned him out when he spoke about killing his prey. I pretended to smile, but I couldn't take hearing people being harmed. While he was out one evening, I called Esme and Carlisle. I wanted to know how they were doing. Esme, however, was more interested in how Edward and I were doing. "Esme, I don't know how much more I can take. I love Edward very much, but I cannot live with him, when he takes pleasure in hurting people."

I spoke with Esme often and she encouraged me to try to make it work, but if it couldn't, I could always come home. It was funny how history repeated itself. Like Esme, I am calling my parents about my marriage and talking about the idea of coming home. "I know how you feel, Bella. But the difference between you and me is that you care about your husband. Talk to him. I know Edward will listen." This was very true. But, going back to Ashland was sounding better. Since we left on our own, Edward and I lived as nomads. We traveled from place to place.

We were in Philadelphia, renting a small, unkempt apartment. I missed the settled life we had with Carlisle and Esme. He and I contacted our parents as often as we could. My mother could tell, even during her ailments, that I wasn't happy anymore. "Isabella, talk to him. Let him know how you feel. Edward will listen to you." She was the second person to tell to do the same thing. "I know, Mom, but it seems too hard. I don't know why I can't just tell him, when I know he is happy."

"Dear, aren't you the same girl with enough nerve and tenacity to leave home and your fiancée to marry this man?" I laughed, "Yes." She laughed too, "Then use that same tenacity to talk to your husband. You know, sweetie, I think married life has made you soft." I scoffed, "You're right, Mom. Not about me being soft," I amended, "but I should tell him." Though my mother was sick, she still knew how to make me feel better.

When Edward returned home, his eyes were vivid crimson and he noticed my expression, "Bella, love, what's the matter?" I closed my eyes and sighed, "I need to talk to you." He sat with me, "About what?" This was going to be the hardest thing I've done in our marriage. I squared my shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Edward, I know you prefer this life, but I don't like moving from place to place. I miss having a home and I miss Carlisle and Esme. Edward…." I looked away, then back again, "I want to move back to Ashland." He took my hands into one of his and his other caressed my face, "Bella, I never meant for you to be unhappy. But I don't think we could go back to Carlisle and Esme."

My heart sunk further into my chest, "Why not?" His thumb drew circles on my cheek, "They may not want us back." I bit my lip, "Actually, Esme is hoping we would come home. They miss us." Chagrin washed through me for not telling him this sooner. Edward looked at me, "You spoke to her about this?" My eyes cast down, "I told her I missed her and she said that she missed us too and we were more than welcome to come back." Edward leaned closer to me, staring into my eyes, "Bella, this is the life we must live and Carlisle's way isn't what we are supposed to be doing."

"I live this life Carlisle's way and I'm happy with it." He groaned and leaned away from me, "Yes. You come home smelling of animals with filth on your clothes." My anger began to grow, but I controlled it, "Coming home that way is a lot better than having clothes stained with blood, gloating about my recent kill." Edward glanced down, noticing the spot of blood on his cuff.

Edward and I argued about the matter, until he said the clincher, "Isabella, I am your husband and you are staying with me and you will live as I do. No more hunting animals." My eyes widened, listening to his tirade, "The next time I go hunting, you're going with me." My mouth fell open, "WHAT?" My anger exploded, "Are you insane? You think you can tell me how to feed. Did you hit your head before you came home, because you are mad. Edward, I will hunt how I want. And if you ever try to give me an ultimatum like that again, you are going to have to deal with a side of me you've never seen."

We glared at each other, "Bella, I said the next time I'm hunting, you are coming with me." "Edward," I spoke through my teeth, "I said no! You hunt your way and I will hunt mine." His hands held my arms, as I tried to walk away. I looked back at him, "Don't think I won't fight you, Edward. I will not take my husband being a dictator. If I wanted that, I would have married Damon." He didn't blink, but his fingers slowly released their hold. He turned and walked out of the room, "I am going hunting in three days. You are going with me, end of discussion."

The bedroom door slammed, rattling the frame. I stayed in the living room. It was over the line mentioning Damon, but it was very true. He was becoming a monster. I hated to think about it, but I knew how to travel on my own. I know where I want to go. And, though I loved Edward more than anything, I won't tolerate being told what to do. I want to go back to my parents; my secondary parents. I hated the fact that I had to walk away from my marriage. I contemplated this until I decided that I would not just leave like that.

On the evening Edward planned to go hunting, I was prepared to speak with him. "Bella?" He waited by the front door. "Edward, I said I'm not going with you." He stared at me, "What?" I held my ground, "You heard me. I don't want to hurt people." He flashed across the room, "Bella, this is what we are supposed to do." Tension charged the air between us, but I wouldn't be swayed. I shook my head, "No. No matter what we are, Edward, we always have a choice. Carlisle has shown us another option and I prefer it. Edward," my hands took his face, "I love you, but I can't follow you in this. When we were leaving Cicero, we agreed to respect each others differences. So, please, can you understand that I do not wish to hunt this way?"

He took my hands from his face and kissed them, "Bella, just come with me?" I sighed, "I don't want to do this. And, honestly, you can't make me." We stared at each other, "Bella, this is our life. Like it or not." I shrugged indifferently, "No. I want to move back to Ashland." He sighed, "Why?" "Because I miss Carlisle and Esme and having a home. They miss us too. And, despite how you act, I know you miss them too." "Bella," Edward turned away from me, "if you want to go, I won't stop you. But I cannot return back to that lifestyle. If you want to go, Bella, go. I will not stop you."

Pain was all I could feel. Edward was letting me go. "You won't come with me?" Edward looked at me, "No. Bella, I love you more than anything, but I will not go back into hiding. And I won't hinder your decisions. Bella, if you want to go, I will let you go." He turned for the front door and left. My lip trembled, followed by the rest of my body. That was the last time I saw my the train, I hid my face from the passengers. All they saw was my body quivering.

At the station near home, Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me. They hugged me tightly, knowing Edward wasn't with me. On the drive home, my head never left Esme's shoulder. She let me cry the entire time, not trying to stop me. Carlisle left us home, going to the hospital. "Esme, he just let me go," my voice wasn't understandable, "How could he just let me go?" My head was on Esme's lap, as she combed her fingers through my hair. "Don't be too upset, sweetheart. I know Edward. He'll be here soon." My head shook, "He prefers the life he's leading now. Esme, we fought so hard to be together."

She lifted my head up to look at her. Her hands held my face, "I know, darling. That's how I know he'll come back." I bit my lip, trying to stop the trembling, "But what if he doesn't? Esme, I love him. I need him. " Esme hugged me, letting me cry and scream for the fact that my husband let me go. How was I going to recover?

Edward lived as a nomad and there was no way for me to get into contact with him. There were nights when I sat in my room, looking to the sky wondering what Edward was doing. Almost every day, I wanted to run to go and find him. For weeks, though I was happy to be back with Carlisle and Esme, I thought about Edward. "Bella, if you want to go find him, do it," Esme constantly tried to comfort me. "Where would I find him? Esme, I just want him to come home." Esme sat with me countless of times, when I cried. Edward and I respected each other, but I truly hated being away from him.


	29. Separated & Together

Chapter 29 – Separated & Together

EPOV

Bella is gone and I traveled on my own. I knew where she was and I missed her terribly. Our last conversation ran through my head, cutting into me even deeper everytime. How could I be so stupid? Why did I just let her go? Walking down the street, all I saw was her face. Her golden eyes were set into every woman's face that passed me. The scent of her hair followed me wherever I went.

Even when I hunted, it held less and less significance. My prey's pleads meant next to nothing. Before, they made me laugh, but now, I showed mercy. My hands moved quickly, letting them die quickly. Days became weeks, but it was all a blur. I missed my wife and I hated not seeing her. the pain was so unbearable, I couldn't even stay in an apartment. Within a day, Bella would have added her own personal touches and made it a home.

On one hunt, I took done a mugger and enjoyed his death too much, because of the girl her was assaulting. The innocent girl was walking, when the beast threatened her with a knife. She had brown eyes and dark curly hair. She looked like my Bella. "Oh, thank you," the girl breathed. She reached out to touch me, but I flinched away from her, "Just get home safely." She remained for a moment, _He looks upset_. Before she could say anything, I walked away for her.

I found myself wondering west, in the direction I knew she was in. It wasn't voluntary. It just felt better heading in this direction. When I reached Chicago, the city had grown. To my surprise, our home was still standing. No one moved into it. It was believed Bella and I were murdered in the house. Mrs. Wells and Eric knew the truth, but the rumors still spread.

I broke in and found all the furniture back in their place. The air was thick with dust. My fingers trailed over the dining table, leaving a trail in the settled dust and mold. The bedroom Bella selected for the baby was still shut. My hand rested on the handle and the door creaked open quietly. Mrs. Wells and I never told Bella that we had furnished the room. It was our surprise for her.

In the room, a large crib took up the center space, with white curtains hanging around it. There was a dresser, waiting to be filled with the infant's clothing. We used Bella's neutral colors to decorate the room. My body leaned against the wall of the potential nursery. This was supposed to be our lives, not this half-life she and I had to live. In the corner was a rocking chair and my mind envisioned Bella craddling an infant as she rocked back and forth. She hummed a lullaby, soothing our child to sleep. Pain ripped through me as my vision of her looked up with her borwn eyes and smiling face.

After showering, I dressed in our bedroom. The bed, like everything else, was covered with a layer of dust. I sat on the edge and looked around the room. Our human scents were very faint, marred by closed-in air. On top of the dresser, there was Bella's jewelry box. Crossing the room slowly, I went over to it and found her old bracelet she had gotten from her grandmother. I'm surprised she left this behind. Well, Bella and I were in such a rush to leave the house, we forgotten some things.

Inside of the closet, there were some of our clothes. I didn't bother to look through them. They were considered old-fashioned now. Bella's human scent lingered on the fabric and it was just as sweet as I remembered it from her bedroom in Cicero. I inhaled at her scent and the venom flowed in my mouth. Her human scent was very floral; freesias and lavender. I smiled to myself. It was only natural Bella had a floral human scent.

I thought back to the first time I saw Bella sitting under an archway of hanging flowers with petals falling in her hair. I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. One hand wrung the other. Looking out the window, all I saw was Bella's face looking back at me. My ears played tricks on me, playing back the sound of her humming from the kitchen. The sounds of her footsteps as she cleaned the living room came next. Her scent was strong in my head, making the hallucinations stronger.

I stayed on the floor for the rest of the day, thinking about the woman I loved. The woman I missed beyond all reason. To make myself feel better, at least I could hear her voice. The phone in the kitchen hung in its place and I hoped that the line was still working. Picking up the receiver and the line buzzed, waiting for me to dial the number. Without looking, my fingers turned the number wheel on the phone.

Carlisle's voice came over the phone. Slight disappointment ran through me from his voice, but I was closer to hearing Bella. "Hello, Carlisle." He and I exchanged pleasantries, but they stopped when I heard sobs in the background. "Carlisle, is that Bella?" Fear ran through me, was she hurt? "Yes. She just found out her mother passed away." My eyes widened, "Let me speak to her." I waited anxiously until I heard the voice I yearned for, "Bella, love?"

Her breath was shaky, "Edward," her voice broke, "My mom. She…. She…" "I know, Bella, I know. Carlisle just told me." Every sob that came from her tore through me, "Edward, please," her voice broke again, "I need you." That was it, I couldn't stay away any longer. "Of course, love. I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can." She exhaled, "Thank you, Edward." "I love you, Bella. I'll see you soon." "I love you too."

The phone slammed down on the base and I was dressed quickly. Before long, I was running. Everything passed me in a blur. I pushed myself faster than I ever had before. Within minutes, I was pass the state line and in Wisconsin. All the blood in my body was burning out of my system, but I still pushed myself even further. The ground was almost untouchable underneath my feet. I flew north to where I was needed most.

Within 24 hours, I was less than 50 miles from Bella. There was nothing else between us except the distance I still had to run. It would have made more sense to drive or take the train, but my mind didn't process that. All I knew was I had to get to her. Less than an hour and the house was within sight. Smoke billowed lightly out of the chimney. I could hear movement inside. There was humming and another was flipping pages. There was another noise that frightened me. Someone crying. Their breath was coming and going quickly.

Without hesitating, I burst through the front door. Esme jumped and whirled around. I caught my own reflection and my eyes were as black as the night, but that wasn't a concern at the moment. Where was my wife? Esme came to investigate who came in the house. She looked at me, seeing my clothes worn and my hair windblown, _Edward!_

Her smile grew as she threw her arms around my neck, _Oh, I can't believe this. Bella will be so happy_. I hugged her back, "Where is she?" Esme's eyes saddened. Her mind played over Bella getting the phone call from her father. Her hand crushed the back of one of the chairs. She screamed a barrage of 'No" denying the news she just received. Esme held Bella's hand to her sides and Carlisle took the phone from her.

He spoke to Bella's father, while Esme held Bella in her arms. She was shaking her head wildly, "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" Bella clutched at Esme's arm when she started crying. Her finger tore at the dress sleeve on Esme's arm. Esme dismissed the damage trying to soothe her.

_She's in her room_. Carlisle found us, _Edward_. He wasn't so surprised to see me. _I knew he would come home soon_. Before I returned, Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back, as they did Bella. Hearing her muffled sobs, I flashed to the bedroom door and knocked. She cleared her throat, "Come in." I opened the door and saw the body of my wife on the bed. Her face was hidden underneath a pillow.

She looked up and her eyes widened. "Edward!" It took her a brief moment to realize I was standing here, when she leapt up and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her warm body was in my arms again and I felt better than I have in a long time. Our weeks apart were the worst thing I endured. I kissed her hair, "I'm never letting you go again." She returned the kiss and her breath hitched.

Her lip trembled as she leaned against me. "What can I do for you?" She tightened her hold on me, "Just be here." My arms crushed her to my chest, "Where else would I be?" She told me about what her father said. The funeral was in a week. Taking her up in my arms, I sat the both of us on the bed, keeping her cradled against me. She asked me what I did, but it was of no importance.

"I went back to the house in Chicago. Things are so different there. I'll have to take you back one day." Bella tilted her head back. Her fingers brushed underneath my eyes, "When was the last time you hunted?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "Did you run here?" I nodded, "I know there were other ways for me to get here, but all I knew was that you needed me, so I ran from Chicago." She lifted her head from my chest to look me completely in the face, "You did that?"

My arms tightened around her, "It was what I needed to do. I had to get to you as soon as I can." Bella smiled, "Thank you." Her honey eyes looked at me. They were the same eyes that I saw at our house. These were the eyes I longed to see again. "I love you." Bella smiled and leaned against me, "I love you too."

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I were going to my mother's funeral. Since he came home, he never left my side. I tried to persuade him to go hunting, but he refused. He was being so stubborn and I loved it. We were apart too long. He did everything he could to keep me from crying again. The world felt colder from the moment Father told me about Mom. I was packing a suitcase for us to go. Edward was gone, after I finally convinced him to go hunting. He was gone for an hour and I didn't want to think about who he was hunting. Edward needed to be at his best strength to endure being around human.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw his eyes were gold again. The book in hand fell onto the bed. My fingers grazed his cheek, "Your eyes…" He took my hand, "A bear. When I was running, I did a lot of thinking. I couldn't go about hurting people." He leaned closer to me, "Though I helped many people, it was chipping away at my humanity. And, as you said, we always have a choice. And, I made mine. I cannot live or be without you." His arms were around me and he pressed his lips to mine, "I love you and I won't disappoint you again."

Esme and Carlisle came with us to my mother's funeral. My father was happy to meet Esme, but from the look of him, Mom's death had taken a great toll on him. His eyes were red when I found him in his study. "Dad?" he turned from the sound of my voice. In his hand, he was holding one of Mom's gloves. She wore them every spring when she went for a walk. He stood up and his body shook a bit. I moved too quickly catching him. He didn't notice how quickly I moved. "How are you?" He shook his head, "I'm alright, dear." He tried to smile, but it was too feeble to be convincing.

He was trying to hide his grief but I knew him enough that he was in as much pain as I was. Lauren was speaking with Edward, Esme and Carlisle. Her voice was broken as she showed them to the bedrooms upstairs. My father and I stayed in the study as he told me about Mom's last days. She was sick for a while, but she never told me how bad it was. "She didn't want to worry you more than necessary."

There was a knock on the door as Edward came in. "Chief Swan." My dad stood up, "Edward." Edward stayed at the door, "Esme and Carlisle are getting settled in. I'm just going to visit my mother." Edward's eyes fell on me and I nodded slowly, "All right. I'll be over soon."

The funeral was lovely. I picked the flowers for her casket myself. I couldn't bring myself to see my mother laying there. During the service, my eyes remained closed, so I wouldn't see her. The weather matched the mood of the town. There was a thick overcast, so our family could attend without worry. Esme stayed with me through the entire service and burial. My eyes pinched shut as my mother was lowered into the ground.

There was some whispering at the service about myself and Edward. He was 30 years old and I was 29, but we hadn't aged a day. I saw my childhood friends and enemies with their families. Meredith looked at me, her eyes narrowing a bit. She leaned closer to her husband. He glanced towards me, "She did you a favor. Remember what Damon did to her and her husband." Meredith sneered, then turned to her son, "Behave."

A familiar pang of pain hit me thinking about my lost child. Even Meredith was a mother now. Brittney was pregnant with her third child. Her eldest was named Isabella; named after me believing I was dead. "When I heard you were gone, I was inconsolable. After all you went through, you were gone." Brittney and I were sitting together on my front porch swing.

"Well, it was Damon who found me." Brittney huffed, "Yes, Damon," her voice lowered when she said his name. "You know, he's still at the mental institution." I looked at her, "What?" She blinked once and smiled, "Bella, he got the insanity plea in his case. He was ranting on and on that you threw him over a hedge and that you caught a bullet with your bare hand. He's gone off the deep end." Edward chuckled from inside. "What did happen that night?" Esme asked him.

Brittney trailed her fingers over her stomach, "Oh, he kicked." She took my hand and I felt the tiny bumps from her infant. My hand moved away slowly, remembering my own baby kick. Brittney looked at me for a long moment, "What's wrong?" I turned away from her and covered my face. "Oh," recognition came to her, "I'm sorry, Bella." I exhaled, "It's fine, B.B. Maybe one day," I couldn't finish the sentence knowing how wrong I was. Brittney's hand rested on mine. She wore a glove, so she wouldn't feel my cool skin, "Of course, Bella. You have plenty of time."

Before leaving, I had one errand to run. I found the institution Damon was in. I found him and time had taken its toll. He was older and heavier than he was before. "How are we feeling today, Damon?" a nurse asked him. Breaking in, I stole a nurse's uniform. I wanted to have some fun. I went to Damon's cell. He was sitting by the window. "Hello Damon." His body stiffened, then he slowly turned.

His eyes widened, "Bella?" I smiled at him, "How have you been?" He began to shake, "How is this possible?" I walked slowly toward him and he jumped out of his seat. Damon slammed into the wall, "You look exactly the same." Being wicked, I dashed across the room and stood in front of him, "Thank you." My golden eyes bored into his, "I just wanted to say 'hi.' I hope you remember how much fun we had in my garden. Remember?"

His eyes widened as a loud scream came from his lungs. I dashed out of the room as nurses ran to his room. I laughed wildly as I ran back to the house. Edward was sitting with his mother when I came in. Ms. Elizabeth stood, taking a cane into her hand. Edward held her elbow as she steadied herself. "Oh, sweetheart, how are you?" It was strange to see time taking its toll on our families, while Edward and I were untouched. She hugged me and she felt so frail. She was happy to meet Esme and overjoyed that we were still with Dr. Cullen.

The three of us walked through my garden. "Your mother hired a gardener to maintain your garden." I smiled looking at the work I once loved. Edward fretted over his mother, seeing her weaker. "Edward, I'm fine. I'm getting older like everyone else." Ms. Elizabeth had an undertone to her last sentence. Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"She knows some things different about us," he whispered. She sat on the bench I was on when they first met me. She sighed in relief, "My knees are getting so stiff. My doctor says I should walk for at least an hour a day, but it's getting harder." Edward listened to her thoughts while she and I spoke. "Bella, how has life been with Dr. Cullen?" I smiled, trying to hide my teeth, "Wonderful. Edward is thinking about going back to school for his medical degree." She turned and smiled at her son.

"Esme and I are very close. I was very happy when Carlisle announced they were getting married." Ms. Elizabeth smiled, making her skin crinkle, "Ah, Dr. Cullen. He hasn't aged a day in 15 years." Edward and I looked at each other. We knew the risks of coming here. Carlisle tried to make himself look older by coloring his temples with powder to show age, but his flawless face was the downfall. "Mother, don't be silly." She looked back at him, "Edward, I've notice the same of you and Bella."

Ms. Elizabeth knew there was something about Dr. Cullen, but she never questioned it. She said she was just grateful that he was there to save our lives. She never asked what really happened, all she wanted was for us to be happy.


	30. Growth

Chapter 30 – Growth

BPOV

A few months later, Edward and I went back to Cicero for my father's funeral. The doctor's said he died of a heart attack, but I believed he died of a broken heart. My mother was the only woman he ever loved. Father tried to maintain a brave face, but inside he mourned her every single moment of every day. Weeks after her death, he retired from police work. Lauren and Ms. Elizabeth said he soon cut off all contact with friends.

My father's death tore into me, just like my mother's. I felt like an orphan. No parents to care or to say that they loved me. It was a ridiculous thought, but it was how I felt. Esme and Carlisle were wonderful people and soon, I was them as my parents. Esme was so nurturing. She was born to be a mother. After the funeral, Lauren went on her own. She moved to Cleveland with her granddaughter and family. Ms. Elizabeth was left alone.

Sean retired from being a butler and moved down south. Edward felt guilty about that fact that his mother was alone. He offered to pay her way so that she could move to Boston with her cousin, but she refused. Edward then insisted on supporting her financially. One evening, they spoke on the phone, "Edward, you must stop. You don't have to do this. Your father left more than enough. Just worry about your wife. She's your main concern. I can take care of myself."

Edward hired a live-in nurse for his mother. He wanted someone there with her at all times. Of course I heard their conversation, though I was one room away. Ms. Elizabeth said that she didn't need to be taken of. She was strong and I began to see why she liked me. We were so much alike.

Soon, after my father's funeral, we had to move to another area. This time, Carlisle recommended Rochester, New York. I was happy to go. Each home I lived in had a painful memory attached to it. But each home had many happier and wonderful memories too.

Within a month's time, we were settled in Rochester. Our new home was grander than the one in Ashland. The house was a Tudor and lovely. Esme and I worked to clean and decorate it. Carlisle was welcomed at the local hospital for his educational background. He acquired a medical degree from Princeton. New York was such a marvelous to live. I was going to like it here.

For our public story, Edward and Esme were brother and sister and I was his young wife. Edward and I studied at the local university. And Esme played her role as housewife. I was happy to see time changing. The fashion was so different than it was when I was human. Hemlines were getting higher, but not that much. Today, I wasn't so vehemently challenged by my male classmates, but there were some who still tried. "Why doesn't she return to the home, where she belongs?" This time, Edward overheard and he glared viciously at him, "Speak about my wife like that again, and you will have to deal with me." I clutched at his collar, "Leave the children alone."

The young man scoffed. "Oh, she's you're wife. Send her home." My own temper flared, "And why don't you go back to the sandbox if you're going to act like that." His friends snickered and I pulled Edward away. "Oh, leave her alone," one of the young men said, "I like her." I looked back and recognized the young man from my economics class. Edward was angry for only a moment. "I know what you wanted to do, but we just got here. Can you wait a year before you kill someone?" He laughed as we walked across campus. Our classes were in the evening, so Edward and I could be outside freely.

In two years' time, Edward and I graduated at the top of our class and Carlisle, once again, was revered as the best doctor in town. After graduation, Edward and I took some time off from school. He and I traveled to Lake Erie. We had a private house just off the coast, away from the tourists. I sat on the back porch swing and watched the waves roll along the water's surface. Edward was fussing with the new television set inside. "This thing is ridiculous. It'll never be popular."

I laughed quietly from his frustration. He came to sit with me and we watched the water. His arm draped over my shoulders. He did this without thinking. The moon's reflection rippled as it rose above. The sounds of the forest creatures were close by, but they stayed away from our house. Edward's fingers pulled through my hair, "What are you thinking about?" "Don't you ever get tired of asking me that?" His lips brushed my ear, "No, I want to know."

I looked up at him, "I was wondering if you were enjoying the silence. There's no one around but us. I was wondering if it's a nice break for you?" We looked at each other and he smiled, "Yes and no." My eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean?" He exhaled and readjusted his hold on me, "I've become dependent on my ability. It's become more than a habit for me to listen to the thoughts of others, picking up any indications that they might suspect who we are."

That was true. We did depend on him just for that. Edward was our early warning system. "But, it is nice to get away from the babble of voices that is constantly going through my head. I've learned to ignore it, but it's how I can keep you safe. I don't want anyone to recognize you and begin to wonder why you look exactly the same."

Edward's protective nature must have been amplified in this life. I could only imagine how he would be like if I were still human. It shocked him when his mother realized that we looked the same. She knew her son and she knew when something was different about him. Ms. Elizabeth swore she wouldn't tell anyone because she was just happy that Edward and I were alive and well.

When Edward and I returned home, Esme told us that our family received an invitation to the wedding of the bank owner's son and his fiancée. Royce King II and Rosalie Hale. I knew them both. Royce has said some inappropriate comments about me, when he thought I couldn't hear him. He was a womanizer, but no one would say anything because of his family's name. Some things haven't changed. If you have a well-known family, you could do whatever you want.

I didn't much care for Rosalie Hale. From what I saw, she was a vain and selfish girl. When we saw each other, she would mutter to herself or friend, "Who does she think she is?" It made me roll my eyes. She reminded me of Meredith. One of the neighbors was kind enough to explain Rosalie's actions. "She's prides herself on being the most beautiful girl in town. Her parents were no help in dispelling that. They pride themselves on having the most beautiful daughter."

Ms. Smith shook her head, "Poor dear. I honestly feel sorry for her." I looked at her, waiting for her explanation. "Rosalie wasn't always like this. As a child, she was so kind and giving. Now, she practically believes the sun doesn't rise until she wakes up." Edward and I looked at each other, "No one can be that conceded?" he commented. Ms. Smith laughed, "Well, she is. As for the Kings, Rosalie's father works at the bank and he arranged for Royce II to see Rosalie. He knew Royce would be immediately attracted to her. She's going to end up in a marriage of convenience."

I laughed, not able to help myself, "I'm sorry, but that was me just a few years ago." I told her about Damon and meeting Edward. She smiled at the story, "Well, you're one of the lucky ones. Yours is a love-match." After hearing this bit of information, I wasn't interested in attending her wedding anymore. Though I didn't care for her, I had to admit that she is in the same situation as I was. I didn't want to see that poor girl marry a man she didn't love, because her family was pushing for.

The Hales were social climbers and the Kings were at the top of the social ladder in Rochester. It saddened me that families still used their daughter's beauty to move ahead in life. I prayed that her marriage would be different. That Royce and Rosalie would come to love each other.

It was almost a week before the wedding and the town was abuzz about the event. It was said to be 'the wedding of the century.' That term made me laugh, because the century wasn't even half done. While Esme and Edward went hunting, I was reading at home, when I heard Carlisle coming towards the house. He was late and I heard a faltering heart approaching as he did. Before the door was open, I could smell the blood. Carlisle came into the house holding the limp body of a young girl.

"Carlisle!" I jumped up to help him, when I recognized the girl in his arms, "Rosalie Hale! What happened to her?" Her head was leaning against Carlisle's chest. Her face was battered, bruised and swelling. The wounds were coated with clotted blood. I held my breath and followed Carlisle into his office, where he laid the girl on the examining table. Her clothing were torn and stained with her blood and dirt. "Mrs. Platt," her voice was feeble. "Don't talk," I said, as I wiped a warm cloth over her wounds.

I held her hand, "What happened?" Her left eye was closed from multiple hits. "Royce." My eyes widened and my breath stopped. She and I were in the exact same situation. This poor girl, her life ending up this way right before her wedding. "Rosalie, your clothes are tattered. I'm going to change you into something else." Carlisle came into the room, with a determination that I only saw once before. "Bella, I have to. One of her lungs is damage. If I don't, her breathing will be halted by the increased blood in her lung."

I left the room, leaving Carlisle to do what he had to. I wasn't strong enough to do it and I felt bad. I assured Rosalie I was going to be right back. From Esme's room, I heard Rosalie screaming from Carlisle's bites. "Please, stop. What did I do?" "Nothing, Rosalie. I'm helping you. You're going to be better when this is over." I went back into the room and changed her into one of Esme's dresses, being that mine weren't long enough for her. She tugged at my wrist, "Please, kill me!" My hand pushed her back down, "I know, Rosalie. Carlisle is right; you're going to feel better in the end."

I went to wait for Esme and Edward while Carlisle sat with her. He explained things to her, like he did for Edward and myself. Soon Edward and Esme were home and they found the girl with Carlisle. "What were you thinking, Carlisle?" Edward said. He held my hand and his fingers were crushing mine. The smell of her blood was becoming overwhelming. "Rosalie Hale?" Rosalie pleaded with us to end her suffering, but no one moved.

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly. "It was horrible and too much waste." "I know," Edward said exasperated. Edward cared less for Rosalie than I did. He heard her thoughts about me and they weren't nice. "Edward, Carlisle did what he had to do," I sided with Carlisle. He looked down at me and sighed. "It was terrible what happened to her. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated in a whisper. "Of course you couldn't," Esme agreed.

"People die all the time," Edward reminded him in a hard voice. My fist made contact with his arm. "Oww," we glared at each other. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search — not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled. Edward looked at me and his arm held my shoulders. This was like the day I went to his house after Damon hit me.

My fingers drifted over the place where the gash once was. I shook my head, "That poor girl." Learning it was her fiancée who did this to her, I felt a connection with her. It was because of my former fiancée why I had to become what I was now. I remained with Rosalie as Carlisle, Esme and Edward debated on what they would do with Rosalie.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward said disgustedly. Carlisle sighed, "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." Carlisle was silent for a moment, "Esme and I will give her the same offer as I gave you and Bella. She could remain with us." Rosalie's hand clinched at mine as the venom put her back together. I could smell that the venom had almost run its course. The scent of her blood was very weak while her heart sped up. This meant the change was almost complete.

Everyone entered the room as she sat up. She looked at Carlisle and her eyes narrowed, "What did you do to me?" Her voice was low, almost like a snarl. "Rosalie," she whipped her head to look at me. "Mrs. Platt, what is going on?" I explained everything that has happened and Carlisle offered her a place with our family. She used one fingertip to press into her teeth, to feel how sharp they were. Esme explained the way we feed and insisted that she hunt.

After hunting and learning about what she was and how each of us became what we were, Rosalie chose to remain with us. Surprisingly, Rosalie and I became close. She said she remembered me staying with her while she was in pain. I spoke to her about my past and family. She knew about Damon and what Edward and I had done to him. On the morning of her tenth day, Rosalie showed her trued vengeful nature.

Royce made a quote in the local newspaper saying her was truly worried about his beloved fiancée and he wished for her safe return. Rosalie was ready to tear down the house, when I calmed her down. "Rosalie," she looked at me, "if you want your revenge, take it." She looked back at me in shock. "I, of all people, understand your rage. You would be justified." Her lips pulled back from her teeth as she smiled, "Thank you."

That night Rosalie left, being very mysterious. After a few hours, she came home in a much happier mood. Edward eyed her suspiciously, but he didn't ask anything. She and I sat together and she didn't speak about what she did. I recognized the look on her face. It was contentment. It was similar to my face as I watched Damon be taken away in handcuffs. The following morning, a police officer called at the house for Carlisle to come to the hospital. He was needed to examine the bodies from the bank, including Royce King II.

Rosalie and I sat by the fireplace and she showed no remorse. "Rosalie, did you…" Carlisle walked into the room after hanging up the phone. Edward answered for her. "Yes, she did. She broke their necks, that was it Carlisle." Rosalie scowled at him, "Please, stay out of my head." I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. I looked between her and Esme, "So much in common you two have. Rosalie, I told Esme this and I will complete it for you. 'Like a woman scorned.'" Esme's mouth hung open, "Please, Bella. I know you wanted to kill your fiancée too."

Rosalie turned her head back to me, "Why didn't you?" I shook my head, "He didn't deserve it. Death was too kind. Esme killed her first husband a few years ago. But I thought it would be more punishable for him to live with what he had done. Also, to see what it did to his reputation." Rosalie laughed for the first time, "You are more merciful than I am."

I shrugged, "True, but it was fun chasing him. Damon ended up in bedlam, claiming that I wasn't human." I smiled brightly, "I have no idea where he got that idea from. Just because he tried to shoot me and I caught the bullet in my hand." Esme told Rosalie about her husband and how she killed him. "And," I added. I never told anyone about this. "When we went back for my mom's funeral, I paid Damon a visit." Three pair of immortal eyes looked at me. Edward listened intently to the story.

"I dressed as a nurse and sent him back over the deep end. Before, I came, Damon was on the mend, but when I left, he was in a straitjacket." Rosalie laughed out loud, Esme snickered and Edward stared in shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" he asked. I bit my lip, "It slipped my mind." That made Edward laugh.

A thought struck me. While Rosalie was out, it was decided that we were going to move. "Actually, I wanted to go back and see Damon again." I turned to her, "Rosalie, would you like to come with me?" Her crimson eyes sparkled, "Yes." Esme looked at us, "I don't know, Bella. Rosalie is still too young." Rosalie looked at her, "I can keep myself under control." My hand rested on her shoulder, "I know she can keep herself under control."

While we traveled, Rosalie told me about how she killed Royce and enjoyed his screams. "He pleaded, like a coward." I huffed, "Doesn't surprise me, honey. Most men are like that." She rolled her eyes. Rosalie and I had our own cabin on a luxury train. We were cut off from the other humans. When we arrived, Rosalie's eyes widened. "This town is so small." I laughed as I opened my parasol, "Don't scoff. It's was lovely, but it was getting a bit boring."

We found out that Damon was released from bedlam a few months ago. He was almost 40 years old and trying to rebuild his life. The human within me wanted to let him live his life. But the vengeful woman I was wanted him to suffer more. "Rosalie, could you do me a favor?" She nodded and I whispered to her what I needed her to do. She smiled, "I think you and I will get along beautifully." She walked towards Damon and he gawked at her. He didn't notice me until we bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I laughed, hiding my face from him, "It's quite alright." Rosalie walked over to us, "Are you alright, Marie?" I tilted my head back and looked at Damon. His heart stopped as I smiled. "Please excuse my sister," Rosalie said perfectly. Damon's voice was rattled, "Sister?" Rosalie played her part, "Yes, by way of New York." Damon's heart began to slow for a moment. "Rosalie, you know we come from Chicago."

He looked at me, "Chicago?" I smiled, "That's where my husband's from." Damon began to step away. I blinked slowly, "Is something wrong?" Damon blinked once, "Bella?" I smiled brightly, "Hello Damon." He backed into an alley, where Rosalie and I stalked him. "You haven't changed. You're supposed to be 32 years old." His heart sprinted in his chest as Rosalie and I stood close to him. "And, I'm supposed to be a mother."

Rosalie looked at me from the concern of her eye, "What?" I never told her this, "When Damon broke into our house and attacked me, I lose my baby that night." Rosalie gritted her teeth, "What? Your baby?" Rosalie's arm moved like the strike of a snake and clutched at Damon's neck, "You killed a baby?" She raised her arm, dragging Damon's body up against the wall. His feet left the ground, "Rosalie, let him go." Her fingers pressed into his skin, cutting him deeply.

Rosalie looked at him, "What do you want me to do, Bella?" So much of me want Damon to still suffer, but I learned to live with it. "Let's go, Rosalie. He can't hurt me anymore. He's nothing but a harmless, crazy old man." I walked away, leaving Damon and Rosalie. "Rosalie?" I called, when something heavy fell to the ground. Rosalie found me, while pulling on her gloves, "Where's Damon?" She looked at me, "Like you said, 'he can't hurt you anymore.' Let's go." I didn't look back, because Damon wasn't a concern anymore.


	31. A New Family

Chapter 31 – A New Family

BPOV

Carlisle, Edward and Esme arranged everything in Appalachia, Virginia. Rosalie had become more adaptive to this life. Rosalie and I were very close now. She told me about her life in Rochester. She missed her brother and parents. "It is hard the first few years." Rosalie made a face, "Will I be able to contact them?" She and I were sitting in the backyard of the house, "Well, that's up to you. They think you've disappeared. Do you think they would order you to come back?" She shrugged, "I don't know."

Rosalie leaned her head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for doing…. " I stopped her, "Don't. It's over. Let's just move forward." Rosalie and I talked about what she would do with her immortally. We had plenty of time to figure it out. She tried different things from school, to working with Carlisle as a nurse and helping Esme and myself decorate and clean the house. She became greatly interested in cars and fixing them. "Who says car are only for men?" she challenged Edward one evening.

He was reluctant, but eventually allowed Rosalie to work on his car. She made the engine go faster and run quieter. As much as he hated to admit it, Edward was impressed with the modifications Rosalie made. Soon, she turned her sights on Carlisle's car and made the same improvements.

Now, we lived in Appalachia for two years, when Rosalie surprised us all. She came home with a human man in her arms. She explained that he was mauled by a bear and almost killed. Her clothes were stained with his blood and she wasn't breathing as she placed him in Carlisle's office. "Please Carlisle. I wasn't strong enough." She asked Carlisle change the man. When he woke up, all he saw was Rosalie.

Edward told me that the man was named Emmett, thought Rosalie was an angel and that Carlisle was God. Edward and I were happy to see Rosalie find someone. Emmett was a large, muscular man and he came to love Rosalie. Within months, they were married. Like myself and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett lived away from us for awhile.

Esme was happy to have them out of the house. The foundation wasn't going to last with them. Carlisle and Edward worked underneath the house trying to repair the damage from Rosalie and Emmett's passion.

Eventually, it was time for us to move again. This time, we were going to try out west. There were fewer people and more wildlife for us to feed on. We settled in Hoquiam, Washington. Rosalie and Emmett came along, as long as they promised to behave themselves. In our new home, our family encountered something none of us expected.

Rosalie and I encountered a pack of large wolves that intended on killing us, until Edward and Emmett came to our defense. Carlisle had been in the area before and he had met the ancestors of these beasts. To our surprise, he knew their language and a few of their tribe members knew English. Carlisle spoke to their leader in their Quileute language. He gestured to me and Rosalie as he spoke. Edward was able to translate for us. "He's saying that the both of you were unaware that you were on their land."

Carlisle continued and the largest wolf walked away to the trees. The two other wolves snarled, showing their rows of sharp teeth. Their scent was almost sickening, making me cover my nose. A man with russet skin and black eyes came from the trees. His scent was a bit more tolerable when he was in his human form. This man was taller than Emmett, but his brawn was less. His muscles tightened together as he walked towards Carlisle.

"My ancestors spoke of a cold one that helped them." His black eyes looked over Carlisle, then to us. "My ancestors believed that this cold one was sincere in his words. That he meant no human harm. His gold eyes made him different from the others." The man paced, "We are willing to live in peace." The other two wolves snarled, but their leader waved them off. "As long as your family remains off our lands, we will not harm you." Other factors were discussed and negotiated.

In the final agreement, as long as the Quileutes did not reveal what were and did not attack us, we would stay off their lands. A border was created and memorized by both sides. The small town of Forks was neutral territory. As far as other vampires, they were made known that this was Cullen territory and that they couldn't hunt on it. We didn't want the people to be more endangered by our presence than they needed to be.

Living in Hoquiam, it was the same as the past. Working as a doctor for Carlisle, Esme as a homemaker and the rest of us went to school. It was becoming a bore to be an immortal teenager. Carlisle recommended that Rosalie and I work in the hospital with him. He was able to get us certification as nurses. She and I began to work. Edward found it funny that his wife was working and he wasn't. I laughed, "As long as you don't let yourself go, like other husbands."

Rosalie worked in the pediatric ward and I worked with Carlisle. It was fun working with the children. When infants came into the hospital, Rosalie was the nurse to call to take care of them. One day I found her cradling a baby girl with a cast on her tiny arm. The baby's ringlets hung over Rosalie's arms. When I looked at her, she had the deepest brown eyes that reminded me of mine. "What happened to her?" Rosalie's mouth was mashed into a hard line as she gave me the baby girl, "Her father did this."

My eyes widened. How could anyone what to hurt such an innocent creature? The infant smiled, showing her toothless mouth. "Her mother said she's left her husband, but is afraid he'll come back." Rosalie patted the child's head, "Why would he do this?" Anger rolled through me, "Get me the family's information." I was going to do this child a kindness. Rosalie knew what I wanted to do and came with me.

We found the abusive father in a bar just outside of Canada. Every instinct told me to kill him, but the treaty with the Quileutes was only a few years old. Instead, Rosalie and I lured him out of the bar. Using a needle, he was unconscious and found on the police station's steps. He was arrested for hospitalizing his daughter and attempting to kill his wife. He was sent to jail and the mother of the injured baby felt safer for her baby and herself.

Edward was proud that neither Rosalie nor I hurt that deplorable father. "Bella, why did you go after that man?" I looked up at him, "He hurt an innocent child. I couldn't just..." My hand grazed over my stomach, knowing there was nothing there. "Bella," he tilted my head up. "Don't, Edward. I know it won't change anything." The both of us suffered from the loss of our child. It was getting easier to live with it with every passing year. At least, we had each other.

After a few years, we moved to Denali, Alaska. There were rumors of another coven who lived as we did. On a hunting trip, Emmett and I came across Eleazar and Carmen. They welcomed us to their home, where three other women lived. Their leader, Tanya was gracious and welcoming. "You are Carlisle? Aro told us about you. He was surprised that we hadn't met sooner." Tanya's eyes widened as she saw Edward. I took his hand and didn't leave his side for one moment.

Rosalie and I didn't want to stay long. Both of us knew that neither Edward nor Emmett would leave us, but it was still uncomfortable. As time went by, the Denali sisters saw that Edward and Emmett were happily married men. All of us lived with the Denali clan for more than a decade. Kate and I became close, while Rosalie was close with Tanya. All these tall, voluptuous blonds were going to give me a complex.

Edward told me on a number of occasions that, in his eyes, they weren't as beautiful as me. "Of course you would say that," I scoffed. Irina and I walked through the open Alaskan fields, coming back from our hunting trip. She was telling me about her family's history. She told me about her mother creating an immortal child. It was illegal to change a human infant to a vampire. "We still miss her to this day. Kate, Tanya and I weren't biological sisters. We were just created together."

While in Denali, Kate and Eleazar helped me develop and strengthen my ability. Eleazar told me that I was a shield. Kate's ability to shock people didn't work on me. "Hmm, that's never happened before," Kate said, holding my wrist. Eleazar watched me as Kate tried to use her power on me. "Hmm, she's a very powerful shield. I doubt Jane, Aro or Alec would be able to affect her." I was feeling self-conscious as Carlisle, Edward and Eleazar evaluated my abilities.

With practice, that felt like it should exhaust me, I found that I could protect the minds of others. Edward couldn't hear the minds of those under my shield. "Fascinating, I can hear them when I'm under the shield with them." This time I was practicing expanding my shield by more than I few inches. It was weeks of practice, but when I saw Kate hurting Esme with her ability, my shield expanded with the simplest of thoughts.

Now, I can shape and expand it to how far I want it to. I was complete control of my shield now. With more practice, I learned to push my shield away from myself entirely and into Edward's mind. The first time, he was shocked, then amazed as he saw the images I showed him. From the murky memories of our past lives to the sharp, vivid memories of our new life together. Eventually, He wanted me to do it often because he always wanted to hear my thoughts. Mine was the one mind he wanted to hear because it was the only one that mattered most to him and the only one that was silent.

It was time for us to move. There were too many of us in Denali. The locals became suspicious of us. Tanya and the others went away, traveling the world for a time until the humans' memories had faded. Soon we moved back to Washington, this time, in the town of Forks.

In Forks, two more members joined our family. The two strangers arrived on our doorstep in 1953. Alice and Jasper Whitlock found us, by Alice's ability. She was a psychic and she saw our family. She knew that we would welcome them with open arms. Things were hesitant at first, when she greeted all of us by name and asked which room belonged to them. As far as Jasper, he showed us his ability to control the emotions of those around him. He calmed us enough for Alice to tell their story.

Alice couldn't remember her human life and she saw her life heading to finding Jasper and our family. Edward searched her mind for anything of her past, but they were only shadows that he couldn't make out. "It's alright, Edward," Alice said in her trilling voice, "you don't have to read my mind. I'm fine not knowing. Maybe I will learn someday what happened to me."

Alice bonded with Rosalie and myself very quickly, while Emmett, Jasper and Edward became very close. One evening I sat with Carlisle and he confessed his thoughts to me. "I'm happy to see all of you take to this life. It took me a long time to make peace with it." There were some things about this life that had great advantages. There was one disadvantage and I didn't think about it.

"Yes, but you were alone for so long time." He nodded, "Yes, but in the span of fifty years, I have seen my family grow exponentially. First you and Edward, then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, now Jasper and Alice. I'm very happy with what we have accomplished." Carlisle kissed my forehead and looked out to the front yard, where Emmett and Edward wrestling.

I leapt out of the window and watched. Bits of earth was tossed into the air from their tumult. Emmett was grunting with effort when he saw me, "Bella, some help would be nice." I smiled, taking pity on him and cover him with my shield. All Emmett wanted was a fair fight, which normally resulted in him winning. Alice giggled and sat with me. Alice was a very sweet girl, even though she requested mine and Edward's bedroom, because it had the best room in the house.

Alice moved quickly and pulled me out of the way when Edward was thrown into our direction. "Watch it, Emmett," he chided as he got to his feet. Emmett made a face, "Sorry, girls!" Edward pushed off the dirt from his knees, "Fine, you win. I was thrown out of the ring." Emmett threw his arms in the air, "Oh, come on, Edward! Let's finish this!" Edward shook his head, "Not now. You just put my wife in danger. You're lucky I don't take your head for that." Emmett dramatically rolled his eyes, "Right, your wife who would put up more of a fight than you would."

I laughed out loud, "Emmett, don't try reverse psychology. I have the degree in it." Rosalie sauntered down the stairs and took Emmett's arm. Jasper appeared on the other side of the yard, "Try not to make any tremors this time." Alice laughed out loud, Edward snickered and I giggled. Our family laughed as we stood together. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we remained this way for the rest of eternity. We once thought we lost our family, but now, we had grown in ways we never thought. This was our eternity. We belonged this way.


End file.
